¡Yu-Gi-Oh!: El Último Duelo
by Luna Kamiya
Summary: Yugi Moto lleva una vida normal desde que venció al Faraón. Pero un nuevo mal amenaza con traer el Reino de las Sombras. Yugi tiene que descubrir el secreto que guarda su alma antes de que sea demasiado tarde para él y para el mismo Faraón.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Yu-Gi-Oh!: El último duelo**

Capítulo 1

Han pasado dos años desde aquella batalla épica entre Yugi y su alter ego, Yami o más bien, el Faraón Atem. Muchas cosas cambiaron desde entonces. El grupo de amigos se dividió para alcanzar sus sueños. La primera en irse fue Tea, decidió probar suerte en Nueva York en una prestigiosa academia de baile aunque siempre mantiene comunicación constante con sus amigos. Joey sigue combatiendo en duelos, el último que se supo fue cuando reto a Seto Kaiba en una final, pero lamentablemente no pudo contra el poder de sus dragones blancos. De Tristán, él sigue cortejando a Serenity, la hermana de Joey, y siempre está en competencia con Duke para ver quién consigue el amor de la chica. Mai al igual que Joey sigue peleando en duelos, en las semifinales del último duelo le toco pelear contra Joey y fue una de las peleas más reñidas. El señor Moto sigue en su tienda de juegos y ha publicado un libro sobre las aventuras que vivió su nieto y sus amigos junto al espíritu del rompecabezas del Milenio. El libro atrajo a muchos jóvenes duelistas para tomar clase con el abuelo de Yugi formando así una escuela que se ha hecho muy popular en el país. Joey asiste para hablarles sobre sus experiencias a los chicos y de vez en cuando para retarlos. De los demás sólo queda decir que siguen fortaleciéndose y armando su mazo para enfrentar a su máximo rival. En cuanto al Rey de los juegos sigue vigente en el duelo de monstruos y jamás ha sido vencido. Yugi divide su tiempo entre su pasión por el duelo de monstruos y su carrera como arqueólogo. Pocas veces se le ve en ciudad Domino y de esas pocas veces Seto Kaiba lo reta a un duelo que siempre queda en empate o termina ganando el mismo Moto. La paz que se sentía en el mundo sería pasajera y eso el mismo Yugi lo sentía.

Desde lo más profundo del Reino de las Sombras un nuevo enemigo emergía para tomar venganza. Las cadenas que lo mantenían prisionero empezaron a ceder ante su poder y una vez más, el temido juego oscuro regresaría para poner al mundo en peligro.

 _-Yami….Yugi_ -un par de ojos rojos se podían ver en la oscuridad- _Es hora del duelo._

En unas antiguas ruinas en Grecia, el Rey de los juegos se encontraba recabando información sobre los dioses griegos de aquella civilización. Yugi había cambiado mucho, tenía la misma estatura que el Faraón y su ropa ya no era su típico uniforme de escuela ahora era un pantalón kaki, tenis negros y una camiseta negra sin mangas. Su pelo seguía siendo el mismo.

-La civilización griega era toda una maestra en la escultura y no se diga también en la pintura-el joven arqueólogo traía una pequeña libreta donde hacía apuntes de los lugares que visitaba-Al igual que los egipcios. Son culturas realmente fantásticas.

-Señor Moto-una niña de pelo azul llegó corriendo hacia un concentrado Yugi que no dejo de caminar-Señor Moto, alguien lo busca.

-Es muy hermoso-Yugi seguía admirando la bien que se mantenían las ruinas a pesar de los años y las guerras-Me hubiera gustado verlas enteras-se detuvo y cerró su libreta.

-Señor Moto, ¿me escucho?-la niña se sintió ofendida al ver que el arqueólogo japonés no le prestaba atención.

-Eh-Yugi volteo hacia atrás y vio a una enfurecida niña que lo miraba a los ojos-Minerva, que sorpresa.

-No me escucho, ¿verdad?-Minerva se cruzó de brazos y el japonés sólo se limitó a rascarse la cabeza riendo nerviosamente-Siempre es lo mismo, Señor Moto.

-Lo siento, cuando estoy investigando me desconecto del mundo, es un mal hábito que tengo desde que comencé esta carrera. Disculpa-la niña no dijo nada por unos segundos y después sonrió.

-No importa, ya me acostumbre. Lo que vine a decirle es que alguien lo busca en el hotel-esto tomo por sorpresa a su amigo-No me dijo su nombre, pero dice que es una vieja amiga.

-¿Amiga?. Tengo muchas amigas, no creo que sea Tea o Mai, incluso Rebeca se encuentra lejos de aquí-para salir de dudas siguió a la niña fuera de las ruinas.

En el hotel había mucha gente y la mayor parte eran turistas que venían del otro lado del mundo para ver las antiguas ruinas griegas. Minerva abrió paso a su huésped más importante, para ella, claro. Lo condujo hacia una de las salas de la recepción. Yugi estaba ansioso de saber quién era esa amiga suya que lo visitaba. Sus amigos le llamaban, pero les era imposible visitarlo y más por el trabajo de él.

-Es ella-Minerva le señalaba con la vista a la mujer que lo esperaba-Lleva ropa muy rara.

-Gracias, Minerva-Yugi camino hacia su visita y cuando llegó hasta ella se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver quién era-¡¿Tú?!.

-Buenas tardes, Yugi-la mujer de piel morena clara, de pelo oscuro y ojos azules miraba con una gran sonrisa al joven Moto-Después de dos años nos volvemos a ver.

-Ishizu, me alegra verte-repuesto de la impresión de ver a uno de los hermanos Ishtar-No esperaba que tu fueras quién me visitara.

-Veo que has crecido mucho-la joven Ishtar ahora de 22 años se levantó del sillón y dio unos pasos para quedar cerca de Yugi-Al verte me da la impresión de estar frente al Faraón.

-Je, bueno-decía un ruborizado Yugi. Muchos de sus amigos, sobretodo Tea, le decían que había adquirido el físico de Yami-¿Y qué te trae por aquí, Ishizu?-el cambio de tema puso sería a la joven y el joven Moto dejo su lado alegre para tomar una postura igual.

-Yugi, lamento ser la portadora de tan malas noticias e interrumpir tu trabajo-Ishizu bajo la mirada sumamente apenada por lo que diría-Sé que has tratado de llevar una vida normal después de sellar los artículos del Milenio y poner fin al regreso del Juego de las Sombras.

-Ishizu, habla, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-esperando una respuesta, la joven lo miro y en sus ojos podía ver que su vida otra vez sería puesta a prueba.

-Un nuevo mal ha sido liberado en esté mundo trayendo de nuevo el juego oscuro-Yugi abrió los ojos al escuchar lo que decía-Hace unos día tuve un sueño y vi el retorno de los Juegos de las Sombras. Yugi, te vi combatir de nuevo para salvar al mundo. Sé que esto es muy difícil y más porque tratas de tener una vida aparte de ser un duelista. Pero Yugi, tú sabes perfectamente lo que pasaría si de nuevo la oscuridad regresa a este mundo en el juego.

-La destrucción-Yugi desvió la mirada de Ishizu-Es sólo lo que traen esos juegos. Es cierto que ya no he competido en duelos para enfocarme en mi carrera, pero ahora que me dices que esa gran maldad está por regresar y poner de nuevo en peligro a mis amigos y a todo el mundo-Yugi miro de nuevo a Ishizu-Volveré a pelear.

-Después de todo mi teoría era la correcta-sonrío-Al ver en ese duelo que tuviste contra el Faraón pude comprenderlo todo, Yugi.

-¿A qué te refieres con todo?. ¿Acaso había otra intención en ese duelo aparte de ayudar al Faraón?-Ishizu sólo siguió sonriendo-Dime, ¿Cuál era?.

-No es momento, Yugi. Será mejor que descanses, el nuevo gran mal no dejara que tomes un descanso. Intentará destruirte en cualquier momento. No será como Pegasus, Kaiba o incluso mi hermano. Recuerda a Yami Bakura, él jamás perdía oportunidad para ponerte en aprietos y así mismo lo hará este nuevo enemigo-Ishizu busco entre su ropa un objeto-Pero antes de que te vayas, quiero darte un amuleto que fue creado por la familia Ishtar especialmente para ti-tomo la mano derecha de Yugi y comenzó a atar el objeto.

-¿Un amuleto?-cuando Ishizu acabo de amarrarlo a su mano, Yugi pudo verlo-¡Pero sí es!-el amuleto tenía como principal decoración el ojo de Wdjat.

-Sí, Yugi, es el mismo ojo de Wdjat que los separo a ti y al Faraón hace dos años-el joven la miro aún perplejo-Creo que no hay nadie más que tú para portarlo.

-Dime, Ishizu, ¿esto quiere decir algo?. ¿Acaso podré ver a Yami?, perdón, ¿al Faraón Atem?-la egipcia no le dijo nada y se limitó a abrazarlo.

-Te espera una dura prueba, pequeño Yugi-se separó de un confundido Yugi que esperaba una respuesta a su pregunta-Se fuerte, demuestra el valor y la confianza que el Faraón te dio durante tantos años.

Continuará….


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Yu-Gi-Oh!: El último duelo**

Capítulo 2

Yugi miro la pulsera que ahora descansaba en su muñeca derecha. El destino del mundo volvía a depender de él y ahora que sus amigos no estaban, sería aún más peligroso. Aunque no sólo había inquietud en el mundo de Yugi por la nueva amenaza, también en el mundo de los muertos o el mundo de los espíritus. Bajo un ardiente Sol, las pirámides, vestigios de una poderosa civilización, daban la bienvenida al mundo egipcio. En los corredores del palacio del Faraón, una joven de pelo castaño corría. Su vestimenta constaba de una falda crema y una blusa del mismo color. Llevaba en su cabello un adorno de la misma tela. Termino su carrera al entrar en una vasija.

- _(Esté es el lugar perfecto para por fin ganarle)_ -decía conteniendo su risa. Escuchó unos pasos acercándose y cuando por fin los sintió cercas de dónde estaba saltó, atrapando con sus piernas y brazos a su víctima-¡Por fin!. Por fin logre atrapar al Faraón desprevenido.

-Lo hubieras hecho si estuviera en el lado izquierdo, Mana-la joven miro a su lado izquierdo y vio a un joven mirándola divertido.

-Sí tú estás ahí, entonces-la joven giro su vista hacia la persona que mantenía presa y se llevó un enorme susto al ver que la persona que tenía prisionera era el sacerdote Seth-¡AH!-Mana soltó a Seth y cayó al piso.

-Mana-el Faraón se acercó a su amiga preocupado-¿Te encuentras bien?-la joven asintió-Bueno, aunque pensándolo bien ya estamos muertos así que no debería causarte dolor el golpe-le dio una mano para que se levantara.

-Gracias-Mana se levantó, pero mantenía su vista en el piso-Lo siento, sacerdote Seth.

-Deberías dejar de comportarte como una chiquilla y empezar a actuar como una adulta-Seth se sentía muy molesto por la forma en que la alumna de Mahad se atrevió a tocarlo-Por lo que veo, Mahad nunca fue un gran maestro.

-¡Se equivoca, él fue el mejor maestro del mundo!-Mana miro a Seth molesta por el comentario y se le olvido el accidente de hace unos momentos.

-Qué insolencia. Mahad debió darte clase de modales en vez de clases de magia, si no fue bueno como maestro de magia, por lo menos de modales hubiera servido-la joven maga quería matarlo ya que lo veía en su mirada.

-Ya basta-Atem decidió poner fin a esté altercado-Seth, ve con los demás sacerdotes, en un momento los alcanzo-escuchó un pequeño bufido del doble de Seto Kaiba.

-Cómo ordene, Su Alteza-Seth no le gustaba ser regañado, aunque fuera su Faraón y tuviera razón. Sin más se fue dejando a su líder con la fastidiosa chiquilla.

-Lo siento, Faraón-Mana agacho la mirada triste-No quise que tuvieras problemas con Seth. Él tiene razón, debería comportarme como una adulta y dejar de hacer esto.

-Mana-puso su mano derecha en el hombro de la chica-Es cierto que hay ocasiones en que debemos comportarnos como adultos, pero eso no quiere decir que dejemos a lado lo que nos da alegría y eso es la niñez. Los problemas de los adultos son muchos y a veces nos asfixian a tal grado de dejar todo, pero cuando recordamos nuestra infancia y los sueños que teníamos, volvemos a tener fuerzas para hacerle frente.

-Entonces-miro a su amigo-¿estoy bien?.

-Me ayudas mucho siendo como eres, Mana-Atem sonrió, pocas veces se le podía ver así-Es más, me recuerdas a un gran amigo mío.

-Sí tú dices que está bien no cambiare-Atem se alegró al escuchar de nuevo a la alegre Mana-Será mejor que te apresures, Faraón. Tus sacerdotes te esperan.

-Sí-Atem asintió y siguió el camino que Seth había tomado.

-Después de todo, sigues siendo el mismo Atem aunque-Mana veía como su amigo se alejaba-hay algo diferente. Me gusta.

En el mundo de los vivos, Yugi se encontraba durmiendo en su habitación. Mañana a primera hora tomaría un avión que lo llevaría a ciudad Domino. Le pediría ayuda a Joey para volver a estar en el mismo nivel que hace dos años. No era que fuera débil actualmente, pero estaba un poco atrasado en algunas cosas de los duelos. En la mente de Yugi estaba presente la amenaza que Ishizu le había dicho hace unas horas. Un sueño tranquilo en el que estaba con Joey, Tristán y Tea jugando duelo de monstruos en su escuela se convirtió en la más terrible pesadilla.

-Y bien, se terminó el duelo-Yugi alzó la mirada y vio a un sorprendido Joey viendo el tablero tratando de comprender lo que había pasado.

-¡No puede ser!-Joey veía las cartas de su rival y las suyas, no comprendía como su amigo había terminado tan rápido el duelo, ni siquiera llevaban 30 minutos.

-Se realista, Joey, jamás le ganaras al Rey de los Juegos-Tristán tomo por el cuello a Joey como siempre lo hacían para molestarse-Es más, estoy seguro que ni al Faraón podrías derrotar.

-¡Cállate, Tristán!-Joey deshizo el agarre de su amigo-Es imposible que siga perdiendo contra ti, Yugi. He mejorado desde mi primer torneo de duelo de monstruos.

-Anímate, Joey, los mejores duelistas han empezado desde abajo, perdiendo. Incluso yo perdía mis duelos y ahora que lo pienso eran fáciles de ganar. Te aseguro que si sigues entrenando un día lograras superarme, no sólo a mí también a Seto Kaiba-el rubio lo miro agradecido por sus palabras.

-Pero mientras tanto-Tea toma la mano de Yugi-¡Yugi sigue siendo el mejor!.

-Je, no es para tanto, Tea-decía apenado Yugi.

-Ya te pareces a Rebeca-Joey mira la reacción que tuvo ese nombre en su amiga-Siempre buscando que Yugi les preste atención.

-¡CÁLLATE!-Tea le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Joey que dejo al rubio inconsciente sobre el tablero de juegos-¡Cómo te atreves a compararme con esa mocosa!.

-Joey y su habilidad de hacer enojar a las mujeres-Tristán se cruzó de brazos viendo como su amigo era apaleado por una enfurecida Tea.

- _(Amigos, jamás cambiaría estos momentos por nada)_ -Yugi sonreía al ver como Joey recobraba el conocimiento y usaba a Tristán de escudo.

Las clases habían terminado y el cuarteto de amigos se dirigía hacia la salida. Todo era normal para Yugi, nada amenazaba su vida perfecta. Sus amigos seguían discutiendo sobre el duelo que se había llevado acabó en el receso. Joey seguía escondiéndose de Tea usando a su amigo Tristán mientras que Yugi iba a la cabeza del grupo escuchándolos.

-Ya olvídalo, ¿quieres?-Joey no sabía cómo contentar a su amiga y Tea no colaboraba para nada-Fue una broma.

-Hubiera preferido que me compararas con otra cosa menos con esa chiquilla presumida, altanera y caprichosa-era tal el enojo de Tea que ni los dioses egipcios podrían contra ella.

-Yugi, amigo, ¿podrías ayudarme?-como última esperanza para poder salvar su joven vida, Joey pidió la intersección de su amigo, sabía que Tea se ablandaría con él.

-Bueno-cuando se detuvo y giro para verlos, Yugi vio detrás de sus amigos una enorme mancha oscura detrás de ellos-¡¿Qué es eso?!.

-¿Qué es qué?-Tristán volteó y vio lo que su amigo le causo tanta impresión-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!.

-¡¿De dónde salió esa cosa?!-Tea junto con Joey veía lo que estaba detrás de ellos.

-Siento algo maligno, una energía oscura sale de esa cosa-el joven Moto llevo su mano izquierda a su pecho, dónde solía descansar el rompecabezas del Milenio- _(Es cierto, él ya no está conmigo)._

-¡YUGI!-una voz tenebrosa salía de aquella oscuridad-¡Yugi, es hora del duelo!-unos látigos oscuros salieron de aquella mancha y se dirigieron hacia Yugi y sus amigos.

-¡Cuidado!-Yugi vio como aquellos látigos se dirigían hacia ellos peligrosamente.

Los látigos tomaron a los amigos de Yugi y los arrastraba hacia aquella mancha. Yugi trato de tomar la mano de Joey y salvarlo, pero la fuerza de aquel ente era mayor que la suya.

-¡Auxilio!-Tea trataba de agarrarse de lo que fuera, pero su pierna derecha ya estaba dentro de aquella cosa-¡Yugi!.

-No puedo…es muy fuerte-Yugi estaba siendo arrastrado junto con Joey.

-¡Suéltanos!-Tristán trataba en vano quitarse el látigo pero era imposible y recibió una descarga-¡AHH!-esto lo dejo inconsciente.

-¡Tristán!-Yugi vio que su amigo era absorbido por aquella cosa y Tea ya estaba con casi la mitad del cuerpo dentro de esa mancha al igual que Joey-¡Libera a mis amigos!.

-Yugi, pagaras por todo lo que has hecho-la voz se encontraba muy molesta y esto hizo que Yugi recibiera una descarga que causo que soltara a Joey. Tea y Joey fueron absorbidos-Te quitare todo lo que amas.

-¡No!, ¡Joey!, ¡Tea!, ¡Tristán!-la mancha desapareció dejando a un abatido Yugi.

-Recuérdalo, esté es el comienzo del fin para ti, Yugi Moto-la voz resonaba en todo el lugar.

-Mis amigos-Yugi golpeo el suelo con su mano derecha en forma de puño-¡No, no permitiré que les hagas daño!.

Yugi despierta jadeando y sudando. La pesadilla que tuvo fue tan real que su corazón estaba muy acelerado. Se levantó de su cama y miro por la ventana, aún era de noche y podía ver la Luna. Trato de tranquilizar a su corazón, pero esté se negaba a obedecerlo.

-Ahora recuerdo lo que Ishizu dijo-miro su muñeca derecha-El nuevo enemigo no me dejaría descansar. Incluso es capaz de entrar en mi mente cuando duermo. Sí es así, no será alguien fácil de vencer-Yugi cerró los ojos- _(¿Qué diría el Faraón en un momento así?)_. No tengas miedo, Yugi. El miedo le da a tu rival las armas necesarias para destruirte-abrió los ojos y vio el ojo de Wdjat-Tengo que enfrentar esto sólo, Yami ya no está conmigo y demostré en ese duelo que podía vivir sólo y eso incluye esto.

Aunque Yugi no era el único que era atacado. Sin saber del peligro que lo amenazaba a él y a su mejor amigo, Atem contemplaba lo que era su reino desde su balcón. Mismo balcón dónde empezó su pelea contra Bakura y el mismo dónde entrego su rompecabezas a Seth antes de marcharse a cumplir su última misión.

-Aún en el mundo de los espíritus siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde el duelo que tuve contra Yugi-Atem llevo su dedo índice a su artículo del Milenio y comenzó a rascar con su uña el mismo-Y pensar que antes Yugi no prometía mucho para los demás. Era un niño asustadizo que se dejaba de todo el mundo porque no quería pelear. No tenía confianza, valor y determinación para lograr sus sueños, y eso que para todos era insignificante, Yugi demostró tener un corazón muy valiente, bondadoso y puro. Raramente se ven personas así. Y qué decir de sus amigos, se protegían como una familia sin importar el peligro.

-Sigue pensando en ellos, ¿verdad, Su Alteza?-Atem voltea a ver al portador de la voz y vio que era Mahad-Sí, siempre que piensa en aquellos mortales viene aquí y se queda un largo rato hablando consigo mismo.

-Mahad, tú también te sientes así-Atem miro de nuevo su reino-Dejar la carta del Mago Oscuro fue algo difícil, también le habías tomado cariño a Yugi.

-Sí, pero mi lealtad es con usted-llego con el Faraón y juntos contemplaban el paisaje que les ofrecía el pueblo y sus pirámides-Sabe, Mana siente que ha cambiado.

-No soy el único-desvió su mirada a ver a Mahad que hacía lo mismo-Aprendimos muchas cosas estando en el mundo de los mortales, cosas que apenas estábamos descubriendo cuando llego Bakura y su necedad de controlar el mundo.

-Pero tenemos mucho tiempo para seguir descubriéndolo, ¿no cree?-Mahad sonrió y su Faraón asintió-Lo dejo para que siga meditando-Mahad hizo una reverencia a Atem y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, pero se detuvo-Y sí, le tome cariño a ese niño. Me recordó mucho a usted cuando era pequeño-y sin decir más, Mahad se fue dejando a Atem sólo con sus pensamientos.

-Es cierto, Yugi y yo éramos iguales cuando era un niño, pero vivimos vidas diferentes-Atem dejo de rascar el rompecabezas-Yo nací para dirigir una nación y Yugi nació para dirigir algo más importante, su vida lejos del miedo y lo logró-sintió que ya había concluido su día y se giró para regresar al palacio. Su capa azul ondeaba libremente. Llevaba la mitad del camino recorrido.

-Yami-una voz detiene el paso de Atem-Yami, ¿eres tú?.

- _(Esa voz) -_ jamás podría confundir la voz de su amigo. Había pasado muchos años con él y la reconocía perfectamente. Se giró para ver si era producto de su imaginación, pero no fue así-¿Yugi?…Imposible-a unos metros, en el sitio dónde se encontraba hace unos segundos, Atem veía a su compañero de pelea-¿Qué hace Yugi aquí?. No, no puede ser él.

-Yami, ¿en verdad eres tú?-Yugi veía a su mejor amigo a unos metros de él-Me alegra verte, Yami.

-Yugi, ¿cómo es que tú estás…?-pero antes que Yugi pudiera responderle, una lanza atravesó su pecho-¡YUGI!-el Faraón correo a auxiliar a su amigo-Yugi, por favor, resiste.

-Deseaba mucho volver a verte, Yami-el pequeño Yugi veía la cara de desconcierto de su amigo al verlo en tan lamentable estado-Todos te extrañan.

-Yugi, no hables-Atem puso una mano sobre la herida de Yugi-Buscare al responsable de esto y le haré pagar-aunque sabía perfectamente que estaban en el otro mundo, Atem no soportaba la idea que uno de sus seres queridos fuera lastimado y menos alguien como Yugi-Yugi-el joven Moto puso su mano sobre la de Atem.

-Recuerda, yo siempre estaré contigo-Yugi desaparece en los brazos de Atem lo cual deja desconcertado y devastado al joven Faraón.

-¡YUGI!-Atem alza la vista y ve una enorme mancha negra en el cielo-¡¿Qué es eso?!.

-¿Creíste que regresarías así como si nada con los tuyos, Faraón?-la voz salía de aquella enorme mancha negra que hacía enfurecer a Atem-¿Te gusto el destino de tu joven protegido?.

-¡¿Qué?!-ahora todo tenía sentido-¿Quién eres?.

-Digamos que tú y yo nos conocemos de años, Faraón-la voz sonaba burlona y eso hacía enojar más a Atem-Es más, conozco a todos tus amigos como acabas de ver.

-Eres despreciable. Usar la imagen de Yugi fue algo ruin-el rompecabezas de Atem empezó a brillar cosa que lo tomo por sorpresa debido a que los poderes de los artículos quedaron sellados.

-Hablaremos en otra ocasión, Faraón o más bien, Yami-la mancha junto con la voz fueron desapareciendo.

-¡FARAÓN!-Seth junto con Mahad-¿Se encuentra bien?.

-Sentimos una energía oscura cerca de usted-Atem ni siquiera los volteo a ver-¿Faraón?-su joven líder veía el cielo y por su comportamiento sabía que no era nada bueno.

 _-(Quién quiera que seas te juro que no lograras tu cometido)-_ Atem no dejaba de ver el cielo, como si este fuera su enemigo.

En la mañana, Yugi tomo el primer vuelo que lo llevaría de nuevo a su ciudad natal, Domino y en el cual buscaría la ayuda de Joey y porque no, del mismo director de Kaiba Corp. Yugi tomo asiento y por suerte le toco ir en la ventana. El cansancio era evidente gracias a sus ojeras. Después de esa pesadilla no pudo conciliar el sueño y esperaba que en el vuelo tuviera la oportunidad de dormir.

-Por las prisas no pude despedirme de Minerva. Espero que entienda-Yugi se puso el cinturón de seguridad y se relajó, el vuelo sería largo, pero llegaría el mismo día-Tampoco le dije al abuelo que regresaría y si le llamo, de seguro Kaiba se enteraría y me volverá a retar.

Las horas pasaron y el vuelo iba normal hasta que unas nubes negras impedían que los pilotos pudieran ver la ruta trazada. La turbulencia despertó a Yugi y por la ventana veía las nubes negras y algunos pequeños rayos a lo lejos.

-¿Qué pasa?-el avión se movía violentamente y eso causaba el pánico de los pasajeros.

-Estimados pasajeros-se escuchó la voz de una mujer que se encontraba en la entrada de la cabina-por lo que pueden observar en las ventanas nos encontramos en medio de una tormenta…..o eso es lo que parece-la mujer comenzó a reír.

-¿Qué dijo?-Yugi trataba de ver a la azafata que era la que hablaba.

-Pero no es una tormenta en lo que están. Será mejor que se preparen porque esté podría ser el último vuelo-Yugi al escuchar esto se quitó el cinturón y salió al pequeño pasillo-Y aquí tienen su única esperanza de salvarse o no es así, Yugi Moto.

-Así que no fue sólo una pesadilla-Yugi veía como la mujer era rodeada por una aura negra-En verdad no me dejaras descansar y harás todo lo posible para eliminarme.

-No bromeaba, ni contigo ni con él-Yugi dio un respingo al escuchar lo que decía la mujer-Sí, Yugi, ni siquiera él está a salvo.

-¡Dejemos de hablar y que empiece el duelo!-Yugi saca de su bolsillo su mazo.

-Como desees, pero no será un duelo en sí-la mujer avanzo hasta quedar a unos metros de Yugi-El verdadero duelo está muy lejos, pero podemos divertirnos hasta entonces. Para salvar no sólo a los pasajeros de esté avión sino que también tu vida, tienes que sacar al monstruo más poderoso de tu baraja.

-¿Una sola carta decidirá el destino de todos?-la mujer asintió-Bien, acepto. Confió en mi mazo y en mis habilidades.

-¡¿Qué?!-una mujer regordeta veía sorprendida a aquel muchacho de extravagante peinado-¡¿Nuestras vidas dependen de un mocoso y una carta?!.

-¿Estás listo, Yugi?-la mujer esperaba con ansias ver el resultado del pequeño juego.

- _(Es cierto que no estoy en la mejor forma para combatir, es bueno que el duelo no se haya llevado acabo, pero ahora las cosas están peor. La carta que saque sellara el destino de todos)_ -Yugi miro su mazo que estaba en la mano izquierda- _(No debo dudar, mi baraja jamás me ha quedado mal)._

-Bien, es hora del juego. Tira la primera y última carta, Yugi-la mujer esperaba ansiosa la carta que sacaría Yugi.

- _(Corazón de las cartas, ya sabes cómo es esto, guíame)-_ Yugi puso su mano derecha sobre la primera carta de su mazo y cerró los ojos. Pasaron unos segundos antes de que deslizara la carta elegida.

-¡No puedo creer que esté mocoso juegue nuestras preciadas vidas en un tonto juego de baraja!-decía la misma mujer regordeta indignada.

-¡Cállese!-la voz de una niña llamo la atención de todas la personas-Él es un gran jugador y como persona es mucho mejor que usted, vieja bruja-la mujer miraba molesta a esa insolente niña de cabello azul.

- _(Está energía)-_ Yugi dejo de lado lo que pasaba a su alrededor y se concentró en lo que hacía- _(Se me hace muy familiar y a la vez me trae mucha nostalgia)_ -abrió sus ojos y sonrió-Listo.

-Muéstrala-la mujer estaba lista para hacer que el avión se estrellara.

-Nunca me ha fallado-Yugi volteo la carta a su rival-Mi Mago Oscuro.

-¿El Mago Oscuro?-decía riendo por lo desafortunada suerte de su rival-El Mago Oscuro no es tan fuerte como un Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules.

-¡Lo sabía!-decía la mujer regordeta histérica.

-¡Cállese!-los demás pasajeros molestos minimizaron los comentarios de tan inoportuna mujer.

-Tal vez sólo no sea un buen contrincante para un dragón como ese, pero con las cartas mágicas adecuadas, el Mago Oscuro se convierte en un enemigo invencible-Yugi ve la cara de la mujer que dejaba de sonreír-Es cierto que tengo cartas más poderosas que el Mago en sí, pero si manejas bien su fuerza, el Mago no les pide nada.

-Muy bien, Yugi, sabias palabras viniendo de un joven de tu edad-la mujer cayó al piso y el aura seguía flotando encima de ella-Has conseguido llegar con vida a tu destino. Disfruta de tus últimos momentos con tu familia y amigos, que muy pronto lloraran tu ausencia-el aura desapareció y el avión salió de aquella zona oscura dejando así la turbulencia.

-Fiu, estuvo cercas-Yugi volteo la carta que le salvo la vida- _(Cómo siempre estás ahí cuando te necesito, gracias Mago Oscuro)_ -Yugi sintió que alguien jalaba su playera-Uh-cuando giro para ver quién era se sorprendió al ver que era Minerva-¡¿Minerva?!, ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Vine contigo, quiero aprender duelo de monstruos-decía sonriente la niña ante un incrédulo Yugi que recibía los aplausos de los pasajeros.

-Eh. _(No puedo creerlo, no pensé que Minerva viniera. Ahora esto se complica más)_ -Yugi no dejaba de reír nerviosamente.

Continuará….


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Yu-Gi-Oh!: El último duelo**

Capítulo 3

En la tienda-escuela de los Moto, el abuelo de Yugi barría las calles como era de costumbre. Jamás se imaginó que su nieto fuera a llegar cuando un taxi se posiciono enfrente de él.

-¿Y ahora?-cuando se abrió la puerta vio descender a una niña de pelo azul acompañada de un joven muy conocido para él-¿Yugi?.

-Abuelo, cómo siempre barriendo-Yugi dejo su maleta en el suelo.

-Tú sabes que no me gusta recibir a mis clientes y estudiantes con el piso sucio-el mayor de los Moto fijo su vista en la niña que acompañaba a su nieto-¿Y esa niña?.

-Eh, bueno-Yugi miro a Minerva que estaba parada junto a él-Ella es Minerva y es mi guía en las ruinas griegas.

-¡¿Qué es tu hija?!-el corazón del señor Moto comenzó a acelerarse al escuchar lo que dijo su nieto.

-¡No!-Yugi alzó la voz para negar-¡Es mi guía!.

-Ah, qué alivio-el alma regreso al cuerpo del señor Moto, pero otra duda volvió a invadirlo-¿Y para que quieres una guía de ciudad Domino?.

-Ah, Dios mío-Yugi se llevó una mano para tapar su cara, se le olvidaba que su abuelo ya estaba muy grande y se le dificultaba escuchar-Bueno, hablaremos de eso luego, abuelo. Por ahora quisiera buscar a Joey, necesito verlo.

-Joey, seguramente lo encontraras en una de las arenas de Kaiba Corp., ese muchacho no se rinde, en verdad quiere superarte y sino entrenas como se debe, Yugi, en poco tiempo te quitaran el título de Rey de los juegos-Yugi suspiro ante lo que dijo el más viejo de los Moto-Oye, ¿no irás a ver a tus padres?.

-¿Mis papás están en ciudad Domino?-Yugi se sorprendió al escuchar esto ya que normalmente se encontraban de viaje.

-Así es, aunque salieron a desayunar. Yo no pude acompañarlos ya que debo abrir la tienda y esperar a mis estudiantes. Será una gran sorpresa para ellos verte. ¿Por qué no esperas a que lleguen?, de seguro Joey vendrá. Siempre lo hace y así le darás la sorpresa-espero a que su nieto pensara su respuesta lo que no tardo mucho.

-Está bien, lo esperare-Yugi miro a Minerva-aunque primero, hay que avisar que estás conmigo, Minerva.

-¿Y a quién?, yo soy huérfana-la cara de Yugi denoto pena y vergüenza-No te preocupes, ya no me importa eso. Aprendí a vivir con eso desde que tengo memoria.

-Lo siento, no quería hacerte sentir mal-la niña negó con la cabeza y sonrió-¿Qué te parece sí mientras esperamos a mi amigo te enseño los conceptos básicos del duelo de monstruos?.

-Eso sería genial-Minerva atrapo el brazo derecho de Yugi.

Aunque la amenaza de aquel ser quedo en el pasado para Yugi, el Faraón en el mundo de los espíritus no había dejado pasar esto. Sus sacerdotes siguieron investigando sobre aquel ser que se atrevió a profanar su morada de descanso haciendo que Atem se movilizara a pesar de ya no contar con un cuerpo humano.

-Será mejor que cambie ese rostro molesto, Su Alteza-el joven Faraón salió de sus pensamientos para verlo fijamente-Si sigue así en su próxima reencarnación su cara parecerá la de un anciano.

-Shimon, ante tal situación no puedo estar tranquilo. Se supone que esté lugar no pueden acceder energías oscuras, es el lugar de reposo de las almas justas-tomo el rompecabezas que yacía colgado de su cuello-Se suponía que derrotando a Zorc Necrophades la maldad dejaría este mundo.

-Es sencillo de explicar, Su Alteza. Cuando usted sirve un vaso de agua sólo lo llena con la cantidad de agua que necesita-su protegido asintió-pero si usted no tiene el control de la jarra que contiene el agua está no dejara de llenar el vaso y eso traerá como consecuencia que el agua salga del vaso y caiga sobre la mesa.

-¿Quieres decir que la energía oscura se ha salido de control?-Shimon asintió-Ahora entiendo. Entre más energía oscura mande al mundo de las Sombras cuando estuve en el mundo mortal esta fue saliéndose de su lugar.

-Exacto. Las fuerzas oscuras al igual que la de la luz tienen un límite y cuando han sido desbordadas pueden causar grandes estragos en el mundo. Por eso, hay que mantener un equilibrio entre ambas. La luz no puede estar sin la oscuridad y la oscuridad no está completa sin la luz-el Faraón se levantó de su trono y fue hacia él-¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer, Su Alteza?.

-Por desgracia ya no puedo regresar al mundo de los vivos y prevenir a Yugi. Mi destino quedo sellado en aquel duelo. Mi destino era destruir los planes de Zorc para evitar que trajera de vuelta los juegos oscuros-Atem se dirigió a la salida- _(No me queda más que esperar que Yugi pueda contra esté nuevo enemigo. Yugi, sé que podrás hacerle frente, confió en ti. Sé fuerte)._

-El Faraón Atem no ha dejado de pensar en ese chico llamado Yugi-Shimon, que tenía la misma apariencia de Solomon Moto, veía como el joven gobernante de Egipto abandonaba la sala del trono-Es cierto, su destino ha sido sellado y sólo queda aguardar la llegada de una nueva vida. O tal vez.

En todo Domino se vivía un ambiente de paz. Un joven rubio corría por las aglomeradas calles de Domino, en su brazo izquierdo tenía un disco de duelo. Ya era tarde y de seguro el señor Moto lo regañaría por su retraso lo cual siempre era normal. El duelo que tuvo en las arenas de Kaiba Corp. se había extendido más de la cuenta. Su ego le había jugado una mala pasada. Con eso de que Yugi casi no jugaba y que él junto con Kaiba eran los mejores duelistas le llenaron de orgullo. Orgullo desmedido que casi hace que pierda contra un novato.

-Lo bueno es que mis amigos no están en el país, salvo Tristán, pero está tan ocupado cortejando a mi hermana que ni se da cuenta cómo voy en los duelos-el rubio vio a unos metros la tienda de los Moto-No le diré nada al abuelo, de seguro se enfadara y me dirá esos discursos de que el ego y cosas así.

Cuando abrió la puerta le sorprendió ver una tienda vacía lo cual no era normal para esas horas. Joey se adentró más en la tienda hasta que llego a la casa y lo que encontró fue a un montón de estudiantes alrededor viendo lo que parecía un duelo.

- _(¿Será que el abuelo está combatiendo?)_. Con permiso, Joey Wheeler acaba de llegar-cuando se abrió paso entre los principiantes se encontró con un tablero viejo de duelo de monstruos-Pensé que ya no existían.

-Sh-Joey miro a la persona que lo cayó. Era una niña de pelo azul que lo miraba molesta.

-Mi hechicera atacara a tu monstruo boca abajo-decía un niño de pelo castaño que tenía dos cartas en su mano izquierda.

-Creo que te adelantaste de nuevo, Drue-Solomon miro a su aprendiz-Dejarte llevar por ser el mejor de la clase fue tu perdición.

-¿Por qué lo dices, maestro?. Creo que puedo ganarle, es más, lo hice. Soy el único que ha podido acorralar a Joey-Drue puso sus ojos grises en su maestro.

-Creo que no será así-el rival de Drue volteo la carta que esté ataco y resulto ser Malvavisco.

-¡¿Qué?!-Drue dejo caer sus últimas dos cartas sobre el tablero-Malvavisco, eso quiere decir que…

-Sí no tienes las cartas que evitan el efecto de atacar a Malvavisco en modo de defensa esté te quitara 1000 puntos y así se acaba el duelo-Drue se quedó en shock-Fue un buen duelo, eres muy bueno como dicen aquí.

-Ese Malvavisco-Joey miro al rival de Drue y se sorprendió al ver a su mejor amigo tomando su mazo-¡Yugi!.

-Uh-el aludido miro a la persona que le llamo-Joey, la persona que tanto quería ver.

En Kaiba Corp., Seto Kaiba se encontraba diseñando lo que sería otro duelo. Quería saber que tan buenos eran los duelistas que salían de la escuela de Solomon Moto comparados con los que Kaiba Corp. ha entrenado.

-Hermano, ya es hora de que dejes eso, no has comido-Mokuba se acercó a su hermano mayor con una bandeja con comida-Sí te malpasas no estarás al cien para tu nuevo torneo.

-Mokuba, cuando vienes con una bandeja de comida a mi oficina quiere decir que ese engreído sabelotodo de Yugi Moto se encuentra en el país, ¿cierto?-despego sus ojos de la computadora para ver a su hermano que asintió-Perfecto, ahora ese tonto no podrá negarse a combatir en uno de mis torneos.

-Pero, hermano. Yugi se ha mantenido los últimos dos años fuera de esté ambiente. Las únicas veces en las que ha jugado es contra ti y eso es porque siempre lo acorralas cuando llega. Pensé que yéndose el Faraón de esté mundo dejarías tu rivalidad con Yugi-Kaiba dejo de mirarlo y siguió con su trabajo en el ordenador.

-Deberías de dejar esas tonterías en el pasado, Mokuba-Seto tomo el vaso que contenía jugo de naranja para calmar a su hermano-Ahora déjame trabajar. Tengo que encontrar una manera de que Yugi entre a mi torneo.

-Seto-Mokuba sabía que el sólo nombrar a Yugi ponía de pésimo humor a su hermano así que se marchó dejando a Seto con sus planes.

Yugi y Joey salieron de la tienda de juegos de su abuelo y se embarcaron a caminar por las calles de Domino. Joey se sentía feliz al tener de nuevo a su amigo, el chico de cabellera picuda como él le decía aunque podía sentir que algo no andaba bien y era por esa mirada seria que tenía Yugi a pesar de sonreír, él podía notar que su llegada se debía a un problema.

-Yugi, sin rodeos, ¿Qué pasa?-Yugi volteo a verlo-Sé que no es común en ti venir aquí a menos que hayas acabado tus investigaciones. ¿Qué pasa, viejo?.

-Bueno, pasa algo y no sé si podré hacerle frente-Yugi seguía pensando en aquella pesadilla que tuvo antes de llegar a Domino-Es algo que está por encima de las capacidades humanas.

-Yugi-Joey se detuvo y esto ocasiono que Yugi lo hiciera y lo mirara frente a frente-si hay algo que aprendí de ti en la aventura que tuvimos es que no importa si es un ser mágico o un simple humano, tú siempre logras encontrar una salida, jamás nos has defraudado. Mírame, yo soy la prueba de que el más torpe en duelo de monstruos puede llegar hacer uno de los mejores duelistas que hay. Y todo eso lo aprendí gracias a ti, a tu amistad.

-Joey, eso lo has conseguido por ti mismo, no necesitabas la ayuda de nadie-Yugi recordó las veces en que Atem o Yami fue el que dio la cara en las peleas en el mundo de las Sombras-Está lucha es distinta a un duelo de monstruos tradicional. Prepara al mundo para un posible retorno de los juegos oscuros.

-Pero Yugi, es exactamente lo mismo-el rubio miro el cielo-Creo que aún no hemos tenido en claro lo que significa el duelo que tuviste contra el Faraón. En mi punto de vista creo que el duelo no sólo te daba la libertad en tu cuerpo y mente sino que también el hecho de que combatieras libremente a todo rival ya sea mágico o no y prepararte para las trampas que te tiendan. Yo creo que es lo que el duelo significo para ti.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero-Yugi alzó su muñeca derecha-Ishizu vino a prevenirme-Joey veía con asombro su pulsera-Tengo una rara sensación de que muy pronto mi nuevo enemigo atacara. No me dejara un solo momento hasta que me destruya, Joey.

-Amigo, no importa que enemigo sea, incluso si es el mismo Zorc, yo estaré apoyándote-Joey esperaba que sus palabras animaran a su amigo y le dieran el valor necesario para enfrentar una nueva prueba.

-Gracias-Yugi vio su pulsera- _(Espero que esto signifique que no importa si estás en este mundo físicamente o no, siempre estarás a mi lado. Yami, mejor dicho, Atem)._

En la noche, Yugi intento dormir, esperaba que ahora consiguiera por lo menos tener una noche tranquila y diferente a la anterior. Sin darse cuenta la pulsera que le había dado Ishizu empezó a brillar. En el mundo de los espíritus, el Faraón volvió a su balcón, esperaba que el mismo cielo le diera la respuesta a su pregunta. ¿Quién era su nuevo enemigo?.

-Me siento impotente en no poder ayudar a mis amigos-Atem trajo a su mente las caras de sus amigos que lo apoyaron en su travesía-Pero sé muy bien que ellos lograran superar cualquier adversidad-suspiro y con eso se disponía a irse pero algo perturbo lo más profundo de su alma-¿Qué es esto?-sin más desapareció.

En un lugar lejano al mundo espiritual y el mundo mortal, el Faraón Atem fue traído por alguna razón que él aún desconoce, pero no tardó mucho en tener compañía. Ante sus ojos se materializaba su mejor amigo, la persona que compartió su cuerpo para que él lograra acceder a sus recuerdos y completar así su misión en el mundo.

-¿Eres tú Yugi?-el aludido alzó la mirada.

-¿Yami?-Yugi abrió los ojos tanto como pudo-Quiero decir, ¿Faraón Atem?.

-Sí eres tú. Esto no puede ser un sueño ya que en el mundo de los espíritus no puedo dormir-Atem fue hacia su amigo.

-Pero-Yugi se llevó su mano derecha a su mejilla y la pellizco-Dolió un poco, pero tampoco es un sueño, no para mi-Atem y Yugi se quedaron en silencio esperando que el otro dijera algo-Así que…-Yugi no podía aguantar más y abrazo a su amigo-Creí que jamás te volvería a ver.

-Me alegra verte, Yugi-Atem separo un poco a Yugi para verlo mejor. El tiempo había hecho el trabajo de que aquel pequeño adolescente, semejante a él, tuviera ahora su misma estatura-Ahora nadie nos reconocería salvo por el color de piel.

-Todo el mundo dice que tú y yo nos parecemos mucho-Yugi se ha parto un poco-Aunque creo que se equivocan, yo jamás seré como tú.

-No te hagas menos, amigo. Recuerda que demostraste ser superior a mí-estás palabras hicieron que Yugi desviara su vista y esto llamo la atención de Atem-¿Qué sucede?.

-Yo…hay algo que no se si pueda enfrentar sin tu ayuda-Yugi veía su amuleto-Es algo que está más allá de la fuerza humana.

-Yugi, dudo que haya algo que tú no puedas hacer-Atem presentía que el mismo mal que lo ataco ahora iba tras su amigo-Recuerda que tus miedos le dan poder a tu enemigo. Sí te rindes desde ahora no podrás salvar lo que más quieres.

-Lo sé-Yugi miro al Faraón-Pero esté es un juego que un humano como yo no puede acceder. ¿Recuerdas la vez en que casi desaparezco en el duelo contra Pegasus?-Atem suspiro-Sé que tú también has sido advertido.

-¿Acaso tú también?-lo que más temía el Faraón se hizo realidad-Lamento no poder ayudarte. Por desgracia ya no puedo regresar al mundo de los mortales para ayudarte en esté juego, Yugi.

-La verdad no tengo miedo a combatir-Yugi alzó su mano derecha para que Atem pudiera ver su pulsera-Lo que temo es a la energía que sale del mundo de las Sombras.

-Y eso es porque esa energía fue la que encerramos juntos en nuestros duelos, Yugi-el joven Moto se sorprendió-Sí, Yugi. La energía oscura que desprendían nuestros enemigos fue acumulándose hasta tal punto en que ya no puede ser contenida.

-Sabes, con tu presencia has hecho que vuelva a tener las energías que creía pérdidas-Atem sonrió-¿Aún recuerdas nuestro dicho?.

-Claro, cómo olvidarlo-Atem alzo la mano derecha que tenía en puño y sólo el dedo pulgar sobresalía-Es tu turno.

Tanto Atem como Yugi comenzaron a brillar. El joven Faraón regreso a su lugar de origen y Yugi retorno a su hogar.

Continuará….


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Yu-Gi-Oh!: El último duelo**

Capítulo 4

Al día siguiente, Minerva llevaba una charola con un rico desayuno para su maestro en duelo de monstruos. Yugi se había levantado muy temprano ya que iría a probar suerte con Joey en las arenas de Kaiba Corp., ya sabía que Kaiba se daría cuenta de su presencia cuando pusiera el primer pie dentro. Minerva entro y vio a Yugi con una ropa distinta a la que habitualmente usaba. Una playera negra sin mangas ajustada a su cuerpo unos pantalones grises que llevaban un cinto especial para portar sus cartas y unas pulseras con picos en sus muñecas.

-Vaya, así ya no parece un arqueólogo, Señor Moto-Yugi giro para ver a una sorprendida Minerva con una charola en sus manos.

-Buenos días, Minerva-Yugi fue hacia ella y vio la comida-¿hiciste eso para mí?.

-Sí, como siempre-Minverva le entrego la charola-¿Paso algo anoche?-Yugi tomo la charola y la miro confundido-Lo digo porque se nota distinto. Se le ve más feliz.

-Ah, bueno, digamos que pude hablar con un viejo amigo-Yugi fue hacia la cama y se sentó en la orilla-Acompáñame a desayunar, Minerva.

-Sí-la niña se sentó a lado de Yugi y cogió un pan tostado-¿Hoy podre retar a alguien a duelo?.

-Bueno, es muy pronto, aún te tengo que enseñar muchas cosas-Yugi tomo el vaso que contenía jugo de naranja-Pero hoy no podré hacerlo, tengo que resolver algunos pendientes.

-Uh, que lastima-Minerva agacho la mirada.

-No te preocupes-la niña lo observo-el abuelo es un excelente maestro, lo que sé de duelo de monstruos lo aprendí de él. Sé que si te quedas a observar sus clases con sus estudiantes en poco tiempo estarás combatiendo.

-Sí es así, lo haré-Minerva se encontraba más repuesta-y cuando domine mejor el juego, mi primer duelo oficial será contigo.

-Claro-Yugi observo como la niña dio un gran mordisco al pan tostado-Estaré entrenando para nuestro duelo. No seré un rival fácil.

-Tampoco yo-Minerva sostenía la mirada retadora y desafiante de Yugi.

En el mundo de los espíritus, Atem se encontraba un poco más tranquilo al poder hablar de nuevo con Yugi. Esperaba que esa oportunidad se diera pero no de la manera en que fue. Ahora lo que mantenía su mente cautiva era el enemigo que amenazaba con destruirlos a él y a Yugi. Sabía cuál era su origen y su plan, pero como combatirlo junto con Yugi.

-Faraón-Mana entro corriendo al balcón atrayendo la atención de Atem-Los sacerdotes necesitan hablar con usted.

En la sala del trono, los seis sacerdotes que protegían los artículos milenarios se postraban ante su Rey. Atem los veía desde su trono, esperaba que tuvieran alguna respuesta a su pregunta o al menos como atacar a su enemigo.

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué es lo que encontraron?-Atem miro a Seth que fue el único que lo miraba.

-Faraón, hemos encontrado la respuesta a su inquietud y creemos que es la única-Seth miro a Shimon que se encontraba a lado del Faraón.

-Faraón-Atem miro al doble del abuelo de Yugi-Creemos que ha llegado el momento de decirle la verdad acerca de este lugar.

-¿La verdad?. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-el viejo Shimon se puso enfrente de él y su ropa cambio drásticamente a la que usaba el abuelo de Yugi-¡¿Pero?!.

-La verdad, Su Alteza, es que nosotros ya no nos encontramos en esté mundo espiritual. Nuestras almas han evolucionado, se ha completado el ciclo y regresaron de nuevo al mundo mortal bajo nombres diferentes-Atem se levantó su trono alarmado por lo que escuchaba-Lamento no haberle dicho eso antes, pero al igual que usted, mi memoria no regreso hasta que sostuvo su duelo final.

-Faraón-Isis levantó la mirada para ver a un confundido gobernante mirándola-Usted también pudo verme, ¿no es así?. Pero ahora bajo el nombre de Ishizu Ishtar.

-A mí como su eterno rival-Seth cambio su ropa a la que usaba Seto Kaiba-Nosotros no lo abandonamos. Revivimos para ayudarlo en esa travesía y lo haremos de nuevo.

-Lo que tratamos de decirle, Faraón, es que usted también ha regresado al mundo mortal-Atem lo miro-y al igual que nosotros adquirió un nombre y personalidad diferente.

-¿Un nombre diferente?-Atem se sentó en su trono y a su mente llegó el recuerdo de su plática con Yugi

-Sí, Faraón. Aquel pequeño niño que armo el rompecabezas del Milenio y que combatió con usted contra Zorc es su nueva vida. Todo concuerda-Atem lo miraba incrédulo.

-Eso no puede ser cierto-el joven gobernante meneo la cabeza. Yugi y él eran completamente diferentes. A pesar de su parecido, no encontraba algo que le dijera que aquel chico fuera su vida futura-Están completamente equivocados. Yugi y yo no poseemos las mismas características, tal vez nos parezcamos físicamente, pero somos tan opuestos uno del otro.

-Sólo porque Yugi no es capaz de levantar sus puños contra su enemigo-Mahad avanzó hacia su Faraón-o porque es demasiado bueno que puede caer en una simple trampa. Recuerdo que usted era igual que él cuando era más joven. Tenía los mismos temores, pero a diferencia de Yugi, usted jamás fue golpeado, siempre estuvo protegido por ser el hijo del Rey. Yugi tuvo que pasar muchas pruebas antes de conocerlo. Sufrió mucho porque no tenía amigos con los que compartir sus juegos y sus inquietudes. Hasta su mejor amigo lo molestaba y lo incitaba a pelear, pero él se negaba porque sabía que ese no era el camino correcto.

-Lo que pensamos es que la infancia que le fue robada para convertirse en el líder de una nación tomo vida-Shimon apunto hacia el rompecabezas que yacía en el cuello del Faraón-La prueba está que él fue el único que pudo armar el rompecabezas del Milenio. Un simple niño tímido, víctima de abusos, pero sobretodo heredero de una noble alma.

-Lo que queremos decirle, Faraón, es que ese niño es parte de usted. Su alma se dividió quedando sellada en ese artículo una parte mientras que su cuerpo sólo quedo con su alma pura que completo el ciclo y renació como Yugi Moto-Seth no dejaba de ver la reacción que tenía el Faraón.

- _(Ahora todo tiene sentido)_ -Atem comenzó a recordar todo lo que vivió junto a Yugi desde que armo el rompecabezas. Su pelea con Kaiba por destruir al dragón de su abuelo, la pelea contra Pegasus. Pero hubo un recuerdo que aún pesaba en la mente del Faraón. La vez en que perdió a Yugi jugando con el Sello del Oricalcos. Jamás olvidaría esa horrible sensación de vació, de soledad y de angustia- _(Cuando pelee contra Yugi, sabía que él podría derrotar a los dioses egipcios, nadie más que él podría hacerlo. Así que arme mi mazo con criaturas poderosas porque algo en mí me decía que Yugi me estaba superando. Cuando Yugi fue sellado por el Oricalcos, sentí un gran vació en mi interior. No sólo porque perdí a mi mejor amigo sino porque me habían quitado algo, una parte de mí)._

-Ya se dio cuenta que todo lo que le dijimos era cierto. Usted y Yugi comparten algo más que una aventura, el físico o incluso su mazo. Porque usted y Yugi son la misma persona-Atem se paró-Son las caras opuestas de una misma moneda, son la contraparte de una misma alma.

- _(Por eso mi afinidad con él. Cuando Marik nos asechaba, le dije a Yugi que no nos diéramos por vencidos, que encontraríamos una manera de resolver ese problema. Yugi tenía miedo y culpa por lo que había pasado cuando robaron el rompecabezas y conteste que él era la persona más valiente que había conocido en mí vida y que en un pasado él pudo ser Faraón)-_ Atem dejo su trono y se abrió paso entre sus sacerdotes. Cuando estuvo a una prudente distancia de ellos se detuvo y los miro-¿Y ahora?, ¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer?. ¿Cómo puedo completar mi ciclo?.

-Su ciclo ha quedado roto cuando usted murió y sello la mitad de su alma en el rompecabezas del Milenio-Shimon suspiro-Por un momento su alma se completó cuando peleaba con Yugi, pero al retornar a esté mundo, usted volvió a romper ese ciclo.

-Entonces mi alma estará siempre dividida en dos personas, Yugi y yo-Shimon asintió.

-Aunque hay una manera de resolver esto, Faraón-Atem miro a Isis que se dirigía hacia él-Y todo depende de Yugi y su poder oculto. Sólo sí Yugi es capaz de resistir un duelo dentro del Mundo de la Sombras.

-¡¿Qué?!-Atem sabía que eso era imposible, Yugi era un simple humano. La última vez que él estuvo dentro de ese lugar casi muere-No, eso es ridículo. Yugi es un humano, la única forma de sobrevivir a ese reino es que yo pelee a su lado. Morirá si lo hace.

-Faraón, no hay vuelta atrás. Yugi está destinado hacer frente a un duelo dentro del Mundo de las Sombras y eso, aún con su increíble poder, no lo puede evitar-Atem se giró dándole la espalda-El pequeño demostró poder vivir sin usted y lo ha logrado, pero ahora que esté mal amenaza con traer los juegos de lo oscuro. Yugi debe enfrentar ese reto para que su alma y la de él vuelvan hacer una sola. De esa manera su alma volverá completarse y el ciclo será restaurado.

-¿Y que pasara con él?, ¿quién dominara?-Atem mira a la sacerdotisa-Porque hasta el momento, Yugi y yo tenemos mentes independientes, modos distintos de resolver las cosas y diferentes corazones.

-Lamentablemente no puedo decirle que pasara después de esa unión-Isis agacho la mirada-Sólo le comunico lo que se, lamento no poder ayudarlo en ese dilema.

Atem ahora tenía más problemas y más preguntas. En Ciudad Domino, Yugi caminaba por las calles y de vez en cuando era reconocido por los duelistas que le pedían su autógrafo o un duelo. Jamás le gusto la fama, le era incomoda. Desde el primer torneo en el cual participo y ganó, se sintió incomodo porque todos se referían a él como Rey siendo que todas esas batallas las gano junto con Yami o Atem. Entre más caminaba las personas lo veían y cuchicheaban diciendo _Mira, es Yugi, el Rey de los juegos, ¿Seguirá siendo tan bueno como hace dos años?_.

- _(Cómo desearía que Yami estuviera conmigo para cambiar de mentes)_ -Yugi suspiro siguiendo su camino hacia las arenas de duelo de Kaiba Corp.-Espero que Joey esté ahí porque no quisiera escuchar más los cuchicheos de la gente.

-Yugi, nos encontramos de nuevo-un hombre de unos 37 años con traje detuvo el andar de Yugi-¿Ahora sí estás listo para el duelo?.

-Sabía que regresarías-Yugi puso su mano en el cinturón dónde traía sus cartas-Cuando quieras empezar el duelo.

-Bien, pero esto no será un duelo normal, Yugi-detrás del hombre apareció una mancha negra que iba haciéndose cada vez más grande y tapaba la luz del Sol.

-Ay, no-Yugi dio un paso atrás viendo aquella oscuridad que amenazaba con atraparlo-De seguro quiere llevarme al reino de las Sombras.

-Acertaste, Yugi, nuestro juego se desarrollara en el reino de las Sombras. Lugar que dio vida a los artículos del Milenio-aquel hombre veía como la oscuridad cubría todo a su alrededor, incluso Yugi que miraba a todos lados-No hay escapatoria, Yugi-el aludido lo miro-Pero como te dije antes, no es el momento en que uses tu mazo. La pelea final aún no llega, por el momento.

-¿Entonces que jugaremos?-Yugi dejo tocar el cinto donde tenía su baraja.

-Yugi, tú eres el Rey de los juegos-un tablero apareció y con él una máquina que contenía varias capsulas en su interior-Espero que puedas con esto y no te preocupes, usaremos monstruos.

-Creo saber cuál es el juego-Yugi miro la máquina-CapMon o mejor dicho Monstruos encapsulados.

-Me sorprendes, mi querido Yugi. A pesar de no contar con ese alter ego del rompecabezas del Milenio, veo que tienes nociones de juegos que van más allá del duelo de monstruos-Yugi lo miro sin decir nada-Bueno, toma tus capsulas. Recuerda, que el número que tenga la capsula será el nivel de tu monstruo.

- _(No tengo mucha experiencia en este tipo de juegos, pero)_ -Yugi fue hacia la máquina y puso su mano izquierda para tomar sus CapMon- _(No perderé)_ -Yugi giró la palanca y varias capsulas cayeron en su mano izquierda.

-Bueno, Yugi, pon tus capsulas para verlas-el hombre reía al ver la incertidumbre en el pequeño Yugi. El chico acató su orden y puso en el tablero sus capsulas-Su Alteza, parece que hoy no es su día de suerte.

-Kg-Yugi miro sus capsulas, había tres del nivel 1, una del nivel 2 y una del nivel 4- _(Creo que estoy en serios problemas)._

-Es mi turno-el hombre alzó su mano y la máquina se puso a su lado derecho-Pero antes, Yugi, quiero que esté duelo lo presencie una persona muy importante para nosotros.

-¿Qué?-Yugi miro a su rival-¿Dé que hablas?-el hombre chasqueo sus dedos.

-Bueno, más bien, dos personas-señalo con su dedo índice hacia arriba-¿No te gusta mi adorno, Yugi?-el chico miro y quedó atónito-Sí, esperaba esa reacción de tu parte. Ahora, quiero ver la reacción de un viejo amigo nuestro-volvió a chasquear los dedos y una luz se abría paso en aquella oscuridad.

-¡Tea!-Yugi veía a su amiga flotar, se encontraba inconsciente y a lado de ella una luz blanca.

En el mundo espiritual, Atem se encontraba en su balcón. Meditaba lo que sus sacerdotes le habían dicho sobre Yugi y él. Tomo el rompecabezas, esperaba que esté le diera la respuesta. Tenía miedo, por primera vez en su vida. Su alma no estaba del todo salvada y su mejor amigo resulto ser él mismo o una parte de él que no pudo ser sellada en el rompecabezas y renació como Yugi.

-¿Qué decisión tomar?. Yugi y yo somos totalmente opuestos. No hay forma que nuestras almas vuelvan hacer una sola y que uno de los dos desaparezca-cerró los ojos-¿Qué haré?-su mente era un mar de sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado estaba feliz de poder regresar al mundo de los mortales con sus amigos, pero por otro lado estaba Yugi y la difícil decisión de quién sobreviviría a esa fusión si llegara a llevarse acabó- _(¿Acaso no hay otra solución?)_ -pero sus pensamientos fueron detenidos al ver el rostro de cierta amiga suya suspendida en la oscuridad-¡¿Tea?!-Atem soltó su rompecabezas sin abrir los ojos-¿Qué significa esto?.

-Bienvenido a nuestro humilde juego, Faraón-Atem busco con la mirada al portador de la voz y la encontró. Un hombre pelirrojo, alto y piel blanca-Espero que mi rival y yo le demos un digno rato de entretenimiento.

-¿Qué?-Atem busco al rival de aquel hombre y lo encontró-¡¿Yugi?!-se sorprendió al ver a su amigo.

-¡Yami!-Yugi se alegró al ver al Faraón.

-Estamos a punto de empezar un juego oscuro, Su Alteza-tanto el Faraón como Yugi voltearon a verlo-y la recompensa será el alma de esa niña y claro-luego miro a Yugi-la salvación de tu misma alma, Yugi Moto.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a usar a mis amigos en tus sucios juegos?!-Yugi estaba furioso al ver a su amiga flotando inconsciente en aquel mundo-No te lo perdonare.

-Yugi, Yugi, no es bueno enojarse. Recuerda el dicho, el que se enoja, pierde-el misterioso hombre fue hacia la máquina y giró la palanca para sacar sus capsulas, cuando las obtuvo, observo que el Faraón veía el tablero-Lamento no haberle dicho que en está ocasión tan especial para usted, que se vuelve a encontrar con su amigo, he decidido cambiar un poco nuestro juego.

-¿Dé que se trata?-Atem miro al hombre que puso unas capsulas sobre el tablero.

-Es CapMon-Yugi miro a su amigo y esté hizo lo mismo-Es casi igual que duelo de monstruos, pero la diferencia es que no usamos cartas y los números que están en las capsulas son el nivel que tienen nuestras criaturas.

-Gracias por explicarle a nuestro invitado de honor las reglas, Yugi-el chico lo ya dejemos de hablar y empecemos esté divertido juego. Yami no Game.

-¡Yugi, no!-el Faraón sabía lo que podía perder su amigo, no sólo Tea sería confinada en ese lugar sino que él perdería su alma-Tú no puedes sobrevivir a ese mundo.

-No queda de otra, Yami-Yugi miro a Tea-Tengo que combatir para salvar a mi amiga.

- _(Sí Yugi llega a perder en esté juego, todo estará perdido)_ -Atem miro al rival de Yugi y vio que su rival tenía tres capsulas de nivel cinco y dos de nivel cuatro- _(Los monstruos de ese hombre son más fuertes de los que tiene)_ -observo a su amigo, podía notar lo nervioso que estaba- _(Yugi, esté duelo no sólo es para salvar a Tea sino que también al mundo entero)._

-¡Es hora del duelo!-dijeron ambos contrincantes quitando las capsulas que cubrían a sus monstruos.

Continuará….


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Yu-Gi-Oh!: El último duelo**

Capítulo 5

En las arenas de Kaiba Corp., Joey esperaba con impaciencia a su amigo Yugi, pero esté no daba señales de vida y eso ya le estaba empezando a preocupar. Yugi le había dicho que el juego de lo oscuro regreso y que tenía que hacerle frente. Su enemigo lo asechaba sin dejarlo descansar un momento.

- _(Algo me dice que Yugi está peleando)_ -Joey miro el reloj que se encontraba en la entrada de la arena de Kaiba-Ya pasan más de las 9. Yugi no es de los que dejan plantados a sus amigos. Algo malo debió pasarle a mi amigo de cabellera picuda-el rubio decidió buscar a su amigo, pero fue jalado y llevado al suelo-¡Ah!-cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver al estirado de Kaiba-¡Maldición, Kaiba!. ¿Por qué te la pasas agrediéndome?.

-Hm-el director de Kaiba Corp. se cruzó de brazos y veía a Joey que seguía en el suelo-¿Dónde está?.

-¿Quién?-Joey se puso de pie y se sacudió el polvo.

-No te hagas el tonto-Joey lo miro molesto-aunque creo que eso ya es normal en ti, hasta me atrevo a afirmar que así naciste, Wheeler.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-Joey ya no pudo contener más su molestia y quiso ensartar un golpe en la cara a Seto, pero esté fue más rápido y lo esquivo. Esto ocasiono que Joey volviera al suelo de nuevo-¡Miserable!.

-Sólo contesta lo que te pregunte-Kaiba puso su pie derecho sobre la espalda de Joey que forcejeaba para quitarla-¿Dónde está tu inútil amigo?.

-¿Cuál?-Joey se tranquilizó y sonrió maléficamente-Ah, ya me acordé. Te refieres a Yugi. El inútil que te venció convocando a Exodia, él que casi destruyo a tus tres dragones fusionados, él que salvo a tu hermano y a ti de Pegasus, él que te derroto y se quedó con Obelisco y él que, ¡Ay!-el zapato de Kaiba se incrusto en su espalda ocasionado que Joey dejara de hablar.

-Deja de decir tonterías y dime, ¿dónde está?-Kaiba estaba perdiendo la paciencia con Joey.

-La verdad, no lo sé y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría-Joey notó que Kaiba dejo de hacer presión y quito el pie de esté sobre su espalda y así pudo levantarse-Admítelo, Kaiba. Jamás lograras ganarle a Yugi. Ni en tu vida pasada pudiste.

-Para ser un duelista de tercera tienes una boca muy grande, Wheeler-el rubio se molestó aún más-Bien, lo buscare por mi cuenta y cuando lo encuentre, verás quién es el mejor duelista.

-Eso lo veremos-Kaiba se da la vuelta y empieza a caminar- _(Yugi, no importa dónde te escondas, te encontrare)_.

-Ese hijo de Chuky me hizo perder el tiempo-Joey salió corriendo en dirección contraria a la de Kaiba-Tengo que buscar a Yugi. Algo me dice que está en grave peligro.

Yugi y su rival estaban por empezar su juego. Tea despertó y pudo ver debajo de ella un tablero con unos monstruos. Yugi se percató que su amiga ya había despertado y por su cara de terror sabía que gritaría en cualquier momento.

-¡Descuida, Tea, te salvaré!-la aludida miro a su lado derecho y vio a su mejor amigo que la miraba-Dentro de poco estarás en casa.

-Yugi, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?, ¿dónde estamos?-todo estaba oscuro salvo Yugi, ella y ese tablero con los monstruos en él-Siento que todo me da vueltas.

-Claro, y eso es debido a la presión ejercida en esté mundo-Tea busco al portador de la voz y se llevó una gran sorpresa-¡¿Maestro?!.

-¿Qué?-Yugi miro a su rival-¿Poseíste al maestro de Tea?.

- _(Ya entiendo. Ese ser que se formó por las energías oscuras aún no tiene un cuerpo propio y usa los mortales para retar a Yugi)_ -Atem veía aquel hombre.

-Empecemos nuestro duelo, Yugi, que el tiempo se agota para ti y para tu dulce amiga-enfoco a Tea y vio que está volvió a quedar inconsciente-Así está mejor.

-¡Tea!-su amiga ya no respondió. Miro aquel hombre-Está bien, empecemos-Yugi puso su primer monstruo que era un guerrero con un escudo y una espada.

-Que interesante-el pelirrojo movió su monstruo que era una víbora. Miro a Yugi y sonrió-Las fuerzas oscuras se han desatado, Yugi.

-¿Qué?-Yugi miro a su rival y luego los monstruos que habían usado. Estos cobraron vida y se destruyeron- _(Es cierto. Paso lo mismo cuando peleé contra Pegasus y Bakura)._

-¿Ya lo recordaste, Yugi?-el aludido lo miro-Cada vez que uno de nuestros monstruos desaparece, el daño lo recibimos nosotros.

-¡AH!-Yugi se dobló del dolor- _(Se me había olvidado que en este mundo el daño que recibe mi monstruo se refleja en mí y no sólo es eso, me ha empezado a afectar las energías. Me cuesta trabajo respirar)-_ Yugi alzó la vista aduras penas-Kg.

- _(Así está mejor, Yugi. Retuércete del dolor, hazle ver al Faraón lo que le depara el destino)_ -miro a su invitado que veía sufrir a su mejor amigo-¿Qué te parece, Faraón?-Atem lo miro molesto-Debes estar orgulloso de Yugi, ¿no es así?. Ha soportado más de lo que un humano promedio puede resistir aquí.

- _(Tengo que hacer algo)_ -Atem miro a Yugi- _(Sí dejo que Yugi siga peleando en esté mundo, su cuerpo no lo soportara. La energía oscura del Mundo de las Sombras es tan fuerte que alguien como Yugi, con un alma tan pura, es difícil mantenerse en él)._

- _(No debo darle el placer de verme derrotado)_ -Yugi miro de reojo a Atem, parecía preocupado- _(Yami está viéndome y no puedo rendirme. Le demostré que podía vivir sin él y que podía enfrentar cualquier cosa sin que él tuviera que intervenir)._

-Bien, es mi turno, Yugi-miro a sus monstruos-¡Ve, Dinosaur Wing!-el monstruo de apariencia de dinosaurio con alas se empezó a mover sus alas y voló hacia el monstruo con apariencia de flor de Yugi-¡Acaba con él!-su monstruo escupió fuego contra el monstruo de Yugi convirtiéndolo en cenizas-Me sorprendes, Yugi. Creí que como Rey de los juegos tú nivel sería superior, aunque no fuera en un duelo de monstruos.

-Kg-Yugi sufría el efecto de aquel devastador ataque.

-¡Yugi!-Atem quería mantener un semblante serio, pero le era difícil al ver que su amigo estaba siendo lastimado por cada monstruo que destruye su rival- _(Tengo que encontrar una solución a esté predicamento o sino, Yugi estará perdido)._

-Tú turno, pequeño Yugi-pero su rival apenas se podía mover-¿Qué pasa?, ¿acaso ese pequeño ataque te hizo perder las esperanzas de ganar?. Recuerda lo que te he dicho, Yugi, esto apenas empieza. Nuestra pelea final debe ser un duelo de monstruos que también será en esté preciso lugar.

-Kg-Yugi con las fuerzas que le quedaban movió su brazo derecho para tomar un monstruo de apariencia de castillo.

-Esa no fue una buena jugada, Su Alteza. Quedaste a merced de mi Head Zocker-al decir esto uno de sus monstruos avanzo hacia el monstruo de Yugi-¡Destrúyelo!-el monstruo que sólo tenía como cuerpo una cabeza formada por huesos y dos cuernos morados destruyo el monstruo de Yugi.

-¡AH!-Yugi cayó de rodillas. Su respiración se volvía agitada y el dolor era insoportable.

-¡Yugi!-Atem quería llegar con su amigo, pero sabía que era imposible.

- _(Cuando te derroté, obtendré mi verdadero premio)_ -observo como el Faraón, una persona que parecía no temerle a nada, dejaba ver un lado vulnerable.

En las calles de ciudad Domino, Joey buscaba a su amigo, pero no había tenido éxito. Busco en el parque, en callejones dónde se llevaban duelos clandestinos e incluso fue a hospitales y a la policía. Se detuvo para descansar, las cosas no pintaban para nada bien.

-Parece como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra-Joey fue hacia una banca y se sentó-Sí le habló al abuelo y le digo que Yugi no está de seguro lo preocupare. ¿Qué haré?-el rubio se recargó en el respaldo de la banca y fue en ese momento que sintió un golpe en el pecho-Kg-llevo su mano derecha a su pecho y apretó su playera-Qué sensación tan horrible. Jamás había sentido esto-luego recordó cuando Yugi combatió contra Pegasus en el Mundo de las Sombras-¡No puede ser!-Joey se levantó alarmado.

-Miren nada más a quién tenemos aquí-Joey miro a la persona que dijo eso-Mucho tiempo sin vernos, torpe.

-Mai-el rubio se alegró de ver a su eterna rival y amiga-ahora si me alegra verte.

-¿Qué te pasa?, estás muy pálido. ¿Acaso Seto Kaiba volvió a derrotarte?-Joey dio un bufido de molestia, pero su expresión cambio a una de dolor-¿Qué tienes?.

-Es Yugi, Mai. Yugi está en grave peligro-la rubia lo miraba desconcertada-Debemos encontrar a mi amigo, él me necesita.

En la tienda de juegos de los Moto, Minerva observaba con atención los duelos que se llevaban acabó entre los estudiantes del abuelo de Yugi. Creía que Yugi era un buen duelista y maestro, pero al ver como esos chicos y chicas combatían a la par le daba la sensación de que antes de competir contra su amigo, debería aprender muchas cosas, una de ellas era la seguridad en su mazo.

-¿Y qué piensas, Minerva?-la niña de pelo azul lo miro-¿tienes lo necesario para convertirte en una duelista?. Estos chicos llevan alrededor de un año entrenando y se han vuelto muy buenos.

-Sí, estoy sorprendida-sus ojos se posaron en un duelo que estaba a unos metros de ella-Creía que el Señor Moto era el mejor duelista del mundo, pero al ver a todos estos chicos creo que hay mucha variedad.

-Exacto, que bueno que lo veas de esa manera. Apuesto que serás una gran duelista-Solomon busco entre sus bolsillos y saco un mazo-Toma.

-Uh-Minerva volteo y vio en la mano derecha del abuelo de Yugi un pequeño mazo-¿Es para mí?-miro al señor Moto a los ojos y esté asintió sonriente.

-Sí, fue diseñado por Yugi-al escuchar esto la niña tomo inmediatamente la baraja-Es pequeño comparado con el de mis estudiantes. Yugi sabía que no debía ponerte muchas cartas ya que no sabrías como manejarlas así que hizo esté pequeño mazo de principiante con lo más básico. De ahora en adelante tú serás la encargada de fortalecerlo.

-Sí-Minerva no dejaba de ver su mazo. Lo cuidaría con su vida ya que su amigo, el arqueólogo, lo había hecho especialmente para ella.

En el mundo de las Sombras, Yugi trataba con todas sus fuerzas salir victorioso en su juego de CapMon, pero le era difícil puesto que aquel lugar no estaba diseñado para humanos y cada vez que se destruía uno de sus monstruos el daño lo recibía él. Las cosas iban empeorando, dos de los cinco monstruos de Yugi habían sido eliminados.

-¿Qué pasa, Yugi?. ¿La presión de esté juego hace que tus increíbles habilidades como Rey se vean disminuidas?-el chico no contesto y apenas y podía ver su pelo-Pronto conocerás el verdadero infierno. Esto que sientes no es nada comparado con lo que jugaremos en nuestro duelo final.

-Kg, kg-Yugi intentaba ponerse de pie, pero el dolor era inmenso. Aquel ataque con fuego lo dejo muy débil y su respiración empeoro con ello-Tengo que levantarme, no puedo quedarle mal a Tea.

-¡Levántate, Yugi!-Atem veía con impotencia como su amigo trataba de ponerse de pie sin mucho éxito-¿Qué puedo hacer para revertir esto?. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarlo?-instintivamente, Atem toma entre sus manos el rompecabezas y esté comienza a brillar.

La pulsera que tenía Yugi en su mano derecha empieza a brillar junto con el rompecabezas de Atem. Yugi alza la mirada y ve ante él a su amigo Yami. Atem no dejo de ver seriamente a su amigo que seguía de rodillas ante él.

-Creo que no puedo hacer frente a todo-Yugi bajo la mirada-Ante esto no puedo ganar sin tu ayuda.

-Te equivocas, sé que podrás revertir esto y saldrás victorioso-Yugi lo miro sin poder creer lo que decía-Sé que sientes mucho dolor y es normal. Tú cuerpo es el de un humano común, pero tu alma es diferente a las demás, Yugi. Sí pudieras al menos descubrir su misterioso poder que se encuentra en su interior, lograrías derrotarlo.

-¿Un poder?-Atem asintió-¿y cómo lo despierto o que hago para obtenerlo?-su amigo negó con la cabeza.

-Quisiera ayudarte, Yugi, pero no puedo hacer más que decirte eso. Yo tampoco sé cómo liberar tú poder y sus consecuencias-su adolorido amigo volvió agachar la mirada-Pero lo que sí sé es que puedes ganar. No pierdas las esperanzas, Yugi. Sé fuerte.

-Tú presencia y tus palabras me reconfortan, Yami-Yugi ve a los ojos a su amigo-Cómo bien dijiste, cada uno dio un regalo al otro. Tú me diste un poco de tu valor así que no puedo desperdiciarlo y menos en un momento como este-Yugi trata de ponerse de pie. Sentía su cuerpo partirse en dos-Hay mucha gente que me necesita de pie-y cuando lo logro pudo ver a su amigo sonreír orgulloso.

-Ahora, ¡ve por él!-Yugi asintió.

Yugi abrió los ojos, perdió el conocimiento por unos minutos. Su vista estaba fija en su pulsera y eso le recordó la plática que tuvo con su amigo, el Faraón. Así que se puso de pie. El dolor era insoportable, más que el que sintió hace unos momentos cuando hablaba con Atem. Cuando logró ver a su oponente esté cambio su rostro de alegría a uno serio.

-Fue una mala decisión que te hayas puesto de pie, Yugi. Hubiera sido mejor que te quedaras en el piso sintiendo el dolor que mis monstruos te hacen. El juego termino, después de todo, no fuiste lo que esperaba. No eres el auténtico Rey de los juegos-luego miro al Faraón que dejo su expresión de angustia y volvía a su semblante serio-Faraón, espero que estés preparado. Porque lo que acabas de ver hace unos momentos será lo que te va a pasar-esté lo miro y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa-¿Por qué sonríes?.

-Esto aún no acaba-Atem se cruzó de brazos y miro a Yugi-Necesitas más que tus artimañas sucias para ganarle a Yugi.

-¡¿Qué dices?!-el pelirrojo miro de nuevo a Yugi y notó que tenía la misma expresión que el Faraón, sonreía-¿Y ahora?. ¿Por qué sonríes también?.

-Me tomo algo de tiempo descubrir tú trampa-Atem miro al pelirrojo-Alteraste la máquina de CapMon para que a Yugi le tocaran monstruos débiles y a ti los más fuertes.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-Atem negó con el dedo.

-¡Será mejor que muestres tu verdadera forma!-tras decir esto el rompecabezas brillo y la luz se dirigió justo al rival de Yugi.

-¡AHH!. ¡Ya no puedo seguir más en esté cuerpo!-el pelirrojo cayó desmayado.

-Je, je, je-Yugi no quitó la vista del lugar dónde se encontraba su enemigo-eres demasiado perspicaz, mi querido Faraón-la imagen de Weevil Underwood aparece ante un sorprendido Yugi-No deberías poner esa cara, después de todo estamos en el Mundo de las Sombras.

-Genial, ya con uno tenemos-Yugi miro al Faraón-Pero no importa, ya le he ganado varias veces, está no será la excepción.

-Bueno, Yugi, ¿estás listo para que tú alma venga conmigo?. Muchos de nuestros amigos quieren darte la bienvenida-detrás de Weevil aparecieron un centenar de ojos rojos.

-Lamento no poder aceptar la invitación-Yugi ve el tablero y se da cuenta de la posición en que están sus monstruos y los de su verdadero rival-pero este juego ha llegado a su fin.

-¿Ah, sí?-Weevil miro con desdén a Yugi-¿y que te hace pensar eso, cabello de puerco espín?.

-Mira mejor el tablero-Yugi sonrió al ver como Weevil dirigió su mirada al juego-¿Ya te diste cuenta?. Puedo ver muy bien a tus monstruos.

-¡¿Qué?!-sus monstruos estaban acomodados de manera diagonal-¡No!, grr-miro a Yugi y luego al Faraón-¡Tú!, ¡tú le ayudaste!.

-No, Yugi lo hizo por sí mismo-Atem miro complacido el tablero y la expresión de Weevil-Tus trampas jamás servirán contra Yugi.

-¡Es mi turno!-la mirada de Weevil volvió a Yugi-Mi monstruo final….¡Torigan!. Tal vez no sea un monstruo de nivel cinco como los tuyos, pero como tus monstruos están alineados, él puede derrotar a tus nivel cinco. ¡Así que aquí termina el juego!. ¡Torigan!-el monstruo en forma de dinosaurio con alas y un enorme pico voló hacia los monstruos de Weevil. De un solo ataque destruyo los cuatro monstruos.

-¡¿Qué?!-Weevil veía el tablero desvanecerse al igual que el Mundo de las Sombras-Se suponía que Yugi no tenía conocimientos acerca del CapMon. Por eso elegí este juego.

-Y tenías razón-Yugi avanzó hacia Weevil y quedo a unos metros de él-Yo no estoy familiarizado con este tipo de juego. Tuve miedo al principio por estar en el Mundo de las Sombras ya que no podría resistir a él-Yugi miro a su lado izquierdo y vio como Atem se desvanecía-Mis habilidades crecen cuando ponen en peligro a la gente que quiero, a mi familia. Porque no son mis amigos, ellos son mi familia.

-¿Una familia?-Weevil empezó a brillar y su cuerpo a desaparecer en pequeñas burbujas.

-Es cierto-Yugi recordó a su amiga y vio que ella al igual que Weevil brillaba y desaparecía junto con el Mundo de las Sombras-Eso quiere decir que Tea está a salvo.

Aquella mancha que cubría a Yugi desapareció dejando que brillara de nuevo la luz del Sol sobre él. Joey junto con Mai recorrieron todas las calles, cada quién por separado para buscar al Rey de los juegos. Yugi débil por aquel combate cayó al piso. Mai que pasaba cercas observo un bulto en el suelo y al acercarse más notó que era Yugi.

-¡Yugi!-la rubia fue hacia el chico que estaba inconsciente en el piso-¿Qué te paso?-pero el chico no respondió-Será mejor moverlo-Mai puso el brazo izquierdo de Yugi sobre sus hombros y lo paró-Ahora a buscar ayuda o al bruto ese de Joey-Mai comenzó a caminar con Yugi y notó que esté podía mover sus pies-¿Yugi?-miro la cara del chico, estaba pálido-¿Te encuentras bien?-esté asintió débilmente-Aguarda, buscaremos a Joey y te llevaremos a un hospital.

-Gracias, Mai-Yugi sintió algo en su mano izquierda así que la abrió y de ella cayó un objeto.

-Uh-Mai se detuvo al escuchar el ruido y al volteo a su lado izquierdo vio la figura-¿Qué es eso?-la rubia quería levantarlo, pero no podía con Yugi así que decidió dejarlo ahí-Vamos, Yugi, busquemos al tonto de tu amigo. Parecía una niñita llorando por tú desaparición.

Una sombra negra espiaba a Mai y a Yugi, pero no hizo nada por atacarlos. En el mundo espiritual, Atem abrió los ojos y pudo ver que estaba en su cuarto. Cuando se enderezó pudo ver a Mana que lo veía preocupada.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿cómo fue que llegue aquí?-su amiga se acercó de inmediato a él y lo abrazo-Mana…¿Qué fue lo que paso?.

-Te encontramos en el balcón, estabas inconsciente-Mana se despegó de él-Atem, me preocupe mucho.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención preocuparte-el joven gobernante desvió la mirada de su amiga- _(Fue real. Ese duelo de Yugi contra el alma corrupta de Weevil fue real)._

-Atem, ¿Qué te paso?. Sabes bien que nosotros no podemos estar inconscientes-su amigo la miro y sólo sonrió-¿Y ahora?, ¿Por qué sonríes?.

-Por nada, es algo complicado-Atem miro como la chica se molestaba. Aunque eso no importaba, por el momento. Estaba satisfecho por la victoria de su amigo ante el poder oscuro- _(Yugi, demostraste ser el mejor. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti)._

En el mundo mortal, Yugi despertaba en un cuarto y a su lado se encontraban Joey y Mai. Ahora sabía que todo estaba bien. Joey se sintió aliviado al ver que su amigo abrió los ojos. Después de que Mai lo encontró y que traía a un casi moribundo Yugi en brazos, sintió que perdería a su amigo.

-Viejo, ya no nos vuelvas a asustar así-Yugi sonrió-o por lo menos avisa, ¿quieres?.

-Sí-luego miro a Mai-Gracias por ayudarme, Mai.

-No fue nada-la rubio sonrió-Oye, Yugi. ¿Regresaste a Japón para el nuevo torneo?-el chico la miro extrañado-Verás, Yugi, Seto..-pero Mai no termino ya que la puerta del cuarto de Yugi se abrió y ante ellos aparecía Seto Kaiba-está aquí.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Kaiba?-Joey hizo a un lado Mai que lo miraba furiosa-Nadie pidió servicio al cuarto.

-Yugi-Kaiba hizo caso omiso al comentario de Joey y sólo veía a Yugi-Hasta que al fin dejaste de esconderte.

-No cambias, Kaiba-Yugi sonrió y vio que esto puso de malhumor al mayor de los Kaiba-Creo saber a qué vienes y mi respuesta es sí-el castaño dio un respingo-Participaré en tu torneo. Me tendrás ahí el día en que empiece.

-Vaya, Yugi. Me congratulo al ver que no se te han pegado las mañas de Wheeler-el aludido quiso golpearlo, pero fue detenido por Mai-Entonces me retiro, dentro de poco sabrás el día y la hora del torneo. Espero que el hecho de seguir una carrera no te haya hecho débil, Yugi. Te mostrare lo que he mejorado y así podré proclamarme como el nuevo Rey de los juegos.

-Sí el destino así lo quiere, Kaiba-el chico de ojos azules se extrañó por lo que dijo-Sólo si el mismo destino quiere que vuelvas hacer el Rey.

-Tonterías-Kaiba ya no quería seguir escuchando cosas sobre el destino y salió del cuarto azotando la puerta.

-Ese tonto presumido-Joey fue hacia la puerta-¿Cuándo cambiara?-luego miro a su amigo-Yugi, ¿estás seguro de entrar al torneo?. No dudo de tus habilidades, pero no has estado en duelos por un largo tiempo, salvo cuando ese estirado te espera en el aeropuerto y te reta.

-Lo sé, Joey, sé que no he estado en duelos por un largo tiempo y eso me pone en desventaja ante los demás. Pero siento que mi enemigo estará presente y tengo que hacerle frente-Yugi miro su pulsera-Para eso voy a entrenar duro para volver a estar en mi nivel.

-La verdad, no me debería sorprender-Joey se cruza de brazos y sonríe-Después de años ya estamos acostumbrados de que los torneos en los que participes haya cosas mágicas que llevan a un torneo normal a un torneo que tiene como meta salvar al mundo.

-Sabía que reunirme con ustedes me volvería a poner en un nuevo predicamento-Mai miro a Yugi que estaba apenado por la situación-Pero qué más da. La vida es más emocionante así. Cuenten conmigo, aunque seré su rival, o más bien, la tuya, Yugi.

-¡¿Qué?!-Joey sintió el comentario de Mai como un ataque-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?.

-Nada, sólo que Yugi participara y eso hace que queden menos lugares y con Kaiba queriendo destruirlo, bueno, no quedas en un muy buen puesto, tonto-Mai le giño un ojo a Yugi-Será mejor que me retire, quiero empezar con mi estrategia-se dirigió hacia Yugi y le dio un beso en la mejilla-Volveré mañana para ayudarte con tu entrenamiento-notó que Yugi se sonrojo y luego miro a Joey-Adiós, bobo.

-¿Qué?-Joey vio como la chica iba hacia la puerta y salió-¿Qué le pasa?-el último movimiento de Mai besando a su amigo puso irritable a Joey.

-Je, je, je, será mejor que descansemos, Joey-la manera en que Joey actuaba con Mai hacía reír mucho a Yugi, pero no le hacía olvidar su trabajo en ese torneo.

Continuará….


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Yu-Gi-Oh!: El último duelo**

Capítulo 6

Pasado el susto, el Faraón regreso a su trono. Aún pensaba en aquel duelo y el primero de Yugi en el Mundo de las Sombras. Tal parece que el mundo jamás experimentara una paz verdadera y su alma jamás encontrara el reposo eterno.

-Su Alteza-Mahad se arrodilló ante su Rey y mejor amigo-lamento interrumpirlo, pero es urgente que esté listo.

-¿Listo?-Atem se enderezó viendo a su amigo-¿para qué?-su sacerdote lo miro a los ojos.

-Para regresar una vez más al mundo de los mortales y esta vez sea para siempre-Atem se levantó alarmado-No se preocupe, Faraón. Las palabras de Isis aún no se cumplen, pero es necesario que usted regrese a ese mundo.

-¿Volveré a compartir el cuerpo con Yugi?-Atem bajo las escaleras que daban hacia su trono, pero Mahad negó.

-Siento no ser útil para despejar sus dudas y miedos, pero lo que si podré hacer es acompañarlo en esta nueva travesía-Mahad se puso de pie y miraba a su gran líder-No estará sólo.

Atem asintió, por lo menos tenía a un aliado de su lado y que mejor que Mahad para ayudarlo. En un cuarto del palacio, los sacerdotes se reunieron en torno a Atem y entre ellos estaba Mana. El regreso de Atem al mundo mortal requería de todo el poder de los portadores milenarios.

-Aún no me han dicho, ¿volveré a compartir el cuerpo con Yugi?-Atem miro a Isis-¿Volveremos hacer uno sólo?.

-Eso depende de ustedes, pero sí, volverán a compartir un solo cuerpo. No hay nadie en el mundo que sea compatible con su alma más que el cuerpo de Yugi Moto-Isis fue hacia Atem y tomo el rompecabezas en sus manos-Faraón, tengo que advertirle sobre los peligros que esconden esté nuevo viaje-volvió a colocar el rompecabezas en su lugar y miro a su líder que esperaba con impaciencia-Cuando usted regrese a ese mundo, tiene hasta el atardecer para encontrar a Yugi. Si no lo hace, las consecuencias podían ser catastróficas.

-¿Qué es lo que puede pasar?-Isis cerró sus ojos sin decir nada. En ese momento Shimon se acercó a él-¿Tú me lo dirás?.

-Las consecuencias serían que su alma vagara eternamente en el mundo mortal sin tener descanso. A un con Yugi, como su nave, usted ya no podrá entrar en su cuerpo. Así que no se le olvide, el atardecer es su tiempo límite. Nosotros no podremos traerlo de vuelta ya que no nos encontraremos más en esté lugar.

-¡¿Qué?!-Mana atrajo la atención de todos con su grito-¡¿Y qué pasara conmigo?!.

-Tendrás que esperar a renacer, Mana-Mahad veía a su discípula-Tú ciclo aún no termina.

-Está bien-Mana se giró para no ver como su mejor amigo, su maestro y los demás sacerdotes desaparecían dejándola sola- _(Suerte, Atem)-_ una solitaria lágrima salió de sus ojos cayendo en el piso.

- _(Mana)_ -Atem sintió pena por su amiga y se giró para ver ahora frente a él a Seth.

-Su Alteza, espero que esté listo-Atem asintió y luego vio a Mana de reojo-Ni lo piense, no puede llevarla con usted.

- _(¿Qué?)_ -Mana dejo de llorar ante lo que dijo Seth.

-Ya he tomado una decisión-Atem se giró y fue hacia Mana que volteó a verlo-Mana, ¿querrías acompañarme en esta nueva aventura?-la castaña dejo de lado su cara triste y se abalanzo a abrazarlo como siempre lo hacía-¿Eso fue un sí?-decía un apenado Faraón con su amiga rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos y piernas.

Los sacerdotes formaron un circulo alrededor de Atem y Mana. Sus rezos hicieron que el rompecabezas comenzara a flotar encima de Atem y en segundos, todo se llenó de luz. En casa de Yugi, el Rey de los juegos era regañado por su abuelo por lo haberle dicho lo que sucedía.

-Lo siento abuelito, no quise preocuparte. Ya tienes mucho trabajo cómo para que te preocupes por mis problemas-Solomon no lo miro y le da la espalda-Abuelito.

-Perdónelo, abuelo. Ya sabe cómo es nuestro chico de cabellera picuda-Joey tomo por el cuello a Yugi y comenzó a revolverle el cabello cosa que hacía quejarse a Yugi-Siempre hay alguien malo tras de él.

-Bueno, pero desde mañana comenzaremos tu entrenamiento-Solomon se dio la vuelta para mirar a un despeinado Yugi-Necesito pensar que tipo de entrenamiento requieres. No puedo enseñarte como los demás.

-No se preocupe por eso, abuelo-Joey se cruzó de brazos-De eso me encargaré yo.

-Y Mai-pero como respuesta recibió una mirada asesina del rubio-yo no dije nada-la mirada de Joey lo puso nervioso y con algo de miedo.

-¡Yugi!-Minerva bajo las escaleras y saltó a los brazos de su amigo-Qué bueno que estás bien.

-¡Sí es la niña que me cayó ayer!-Joey veía con desagrado a la pequeña que abrazaba a su amigo-¿Quién es ella, Yugi?.

-Bueno, ella es..-Yugi escuchó un carraspeo que provenía de su abuelo.

-Verás, Joey-Solomon quito a la pequeña del lado de Yugi y la puso entre Joey y él-Ella es mi bisnieta.

-¡¿Qué?!-el rubio se quedó con la boca abierta y miro a su amigo que se dio un pequeño golpe con su mano.

-¡QUÉ NO ES MI HIJA!-estalla Yugi.

-¿Qué no es tu hija?-Solomon miro a la niña que no decía nada-La verdad, yo le encuentro un parecido a ti, Yugi.

-Ya te había dicho que…-pero Yugi no termino de aclarar. Su cuerpo, repentinamente, comenzó a ponerse pesado, su vista borrosa y sintió que algo le desgarraba por dentro. No era doloroso, pero era una sensación horrible.

-Yugi, ¿te sientes mal?-Joey se acercó más a su amigo por si esté perdía el conocimiento.

-Señor Moto-Minerva alzo un poco las manos para atrapar, si lo requería, a su maestro y amigo.

En la tumba de los artículos del milenio, la puerta que había separado a Yugi y a su misterioso y a la vez querido alter ego suyo, Yami o Atem, volvía a resurgir. Cercas de aquel lugar, la familia Ishtar se preparaba para la comida. Marik, el encargado de vigilar la tumba de los artículos, veía por la venta. Ahora entendía a su hermana, esa sensación de inestabilidad se expande rápidamente.

-No te preocupes, hermano-Odion fue hacia su hermano que volteo a mirarlo con ese semblante de preocupación que tenía desde hace días-Nuestra hermana Ishizu de seguro cumplió con su tarea de darle el amuleto a Yugi.

-Eso no es lo que me preocupa, Odion-Marik volvió a ver la venta-Sé que mi hermana cumplirá con su tarea. Lo que realmente me preocupa es el hecho de esa visión suya. Yugi es un mortal como tú y como yo, no posee magia que lo proteja de semejante enemigo. Ni siquiera yo podría contra él. El destino de esté mundo es incierto. Y esa energía oscura sigue tomando fuerza con cada minuto que pasa.

-Hace unos momentos, me dijo que un gran poder se ha liberado-su hermano asintió sin decir nada-Entonces confiemos en ese poder. Sí usted dice que está fuera de malicia él nos salvara y sellara de nuevo el Reino de las Sombras.

-Gracias por tus palabras-Marik volteó a ver a su hermano y sonrió-Confiemos en que Yugi pueda con esta tarea y que esa fuerza que siento también nos ayude.

En Kaiba Corp., Seto se había encerrado en su oficina para meditar sobre una estrategia suficientemente buena para derrotar a su más acérrimo rival, Yugi Moto. Después de lo ocurrido en Egipto, Seto, aunque no lo demostraba, sabía que todo lo que había pasado era real y que en una vida pasada fue el rival de Yugi, bueno, del otro Yugi. En su mazo encontró a los tres dragones blancos y recordó cómo fue que esa carta nació.

-Esos tontos-Kaiba dejo en paz su mazo y se recargo en su silla. Desde que fue al hospital para amenazar a Yugi de que entrara a su nuevo torneo, no más se la pasaba pensando en esas últimas palabras que le dijo el Rey de los juegos. _Sí el destino lo quería, el sería el nuevo Rey_ -El destino, ese famoso destino-tomo uno de sus dragones y lo observo-Esas son tonterías-el joven director de la compañía cerró los ojos por unos segundos y cuando los volvió a abrir su entorno había cambiado-¡¿Qué demonios?!-ahora se encontraba en aquel balcón dónde el otro Yugi le había dado a su vida pasada el rompecabezas del milenio-Esté lugar es…

-Exacto, es aquí dónde fuiste coronado como Rey hace más de cinco mil años-Seto fijo su vista en la persona que salía del palacio hacia el balcón donde se encontraba-o más bien yo fui coronado por el Faraón.

-¡Eres!-Kaiba miraba perplejo como un hombre idéntico a él, pero ataviado con un traje egipcio, se paraba justo enfrente de él.

-Soy tu vida pasada, soy Seth, un sacerdote de la corte del milenio y también, antiguo Faraón-Seth observaba como su vida futura seguía impresionado por su llegada-¿Qué pasa, Kaiba?. ¿Por qué tan sorprendido?. Tú dijiste que no creías en estas cosas.

-Cállate, yo no estoy sorprendido y sigo creyendo que todas esas tonterías del destino sólo lo creen personas con tan poco cerebro como Yugi y Wheeler-pero el sacerdote no estaba muy convencido de esto-Es más, creo que esto es un sueño. El cansancio por el torneo y mi estrategia para derrotar a Yugi me hizo esta mala broma.

-¿Sueño?, ¿estás seguro?-Seth comienza a caminar hacia Kaiba-Entonces no te importara que nos fusionemos.

-¿Qué cosa?-Kaiba dio un paso atrás, pero recapacito, no quería mostrarse miedoso ante ese sueño suyo, porque lo era, según él-Deja de decir estupideces. Suenas cómo ese fastidioso de Yugi. Me repugna todo lo que tenga que ver con el pasado y el destino.

-Creo que no es así-Seth se detuvo a unos metros de Seto y señalo con su dedo índice atrás de Kaiba-Mira, ¿eso te repugna?-Kaiba, indeciso, miro detrás de él y vio al Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules-Vuelve a decirlo, Seto. Pero esta vez no me lo digas a mí, díselo a él.

-Mi Dragón Blanco-Kaiba podía sentir la pesada mirada de su monstruo favorito.

-Kaiba, no te queda de otra-el aludido giró a verlo y estaba molesto-Debemos fusionarnos. Nuestra alma debe ser una.

-¡Ya escuche suficiente!-Seto se lanzó a golpear a su doble, pero lo que no se esperaba es que lo traspasara-¡Imposible!.

-Lo haré de la forma difícil, si así lo quieres-Seth se dio la vuelta, Kaiba seguía dándole la espalda-Cuando la lucha comience, nosotros seremos uno y pelearemos a lado de nuestro Faraón. Mientras tanto, tú sigue jugando al niño rico, así no levantaremos sospechas-Seth hundió su mano derecha en la espalda de Seto.

-¡AHH!-Kaiba comenzó a desprender una luz blanca que cubrió todo el lugar-¡NO!-Seto abrió los ojos. Estaba sudando a mares.

-¡Seto!-Mokuba entro corriendo al escuchar el grito de su hermano-¿Qué pasa?-pero su hermano no decía nada, sólo veía su escritorio dónde reposaba su mazo-Seto, ¿te encuentras bien?-pero el castaño seguía sin responder.

Seto siguió ido y sólo veía su carta del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules. La tarde se hizo presente en ciudad Domino y en la casa de los Moto, Yugi, con ayuda de Joey, llego a su cuarto y se recostó. Esa sensación de que su cuerpo se partía en dos aún no se iba y no sabía cómo explicárselo a los demás sin asustarlos, ya había sido suficiente con lo que paso en la mañana como para decirles que su interior estaba siendo desgarrado.

-Viejo, ¿sabes que puedes contarme todo, verdad?-Yugi lo miro y asintió-Entonces, suéltalo, dime que pasa-Yugi miro hacia el frente sin decir nada-Bueno, no te obligare. Cuando quieras decirme ahí estaré para escucharte.

-Gracias, Joey-Yugi sonrió. Joey podría ser alguien inmaduro, pero eso salía sobrando cuando se trataba de su amistad que se convirtió en el pasar de los años en una hermandad-Te contaré todo, pero no hoy. Quiero descansar, siento mi cuerpo muy pesado.

-Es verdad, hoy tuviste un juego muy peligroso-Joey fue hacia la puerta y apago la luz del cuarto. Miro por última vez a Yugi y notó que esté lo miraba-Te dije que podías sin él. Eres el Rey de los juegos. Su Alteza, nadie se compara con usted. Bueno, tal vez yo, je, je-escuchó una pequeña risa cansada de su amigo-Descansa, mañana vendré para comenzar nuestro entrenamiento.

-Gracias, Joey-Yugi cerró los ojos- _(Lo siento, Joey. Pero por el momento es mejor así)._

La ventana del cuarto de Yugi se pudo observar en ese hermoso atardecer una luz dorada que surcaba el inminente cielo oscuro. Nadie se percató de esa luz que se dirigía hacia las arenas de Kaiba Corp. Joey bajo a la estancia y vio al abuelo de Yugi y a Minerva en una pequeña clase de duelo. La niña de pelo azul al verlo, dejo todo lo que hacía para ir con él.

-¿Cómo se encuentra el Señor Moto?-Joey pudo ver en sus grises ojos una gran angustia. En ese momento recordó a su amiga Tea, ella siempre se mostraba así cuando Yugi combatía y no era para menos, su mejor amigo arriesgaba su vida para mantener la paz.

-Está bien, se quedó dormido-la niña suspiro un poco aliviada, pero eso no quitaba la angustia que sentía por su maestro y amigo-Descuida, Yugi estará cómo nuevo mañana.

-Eso espero-Minerva bajo la mirada-En todo el tiempo que llevo de conocer al Señor Moto, él jamás se había enfermado y me preocupa verlo así.

-Minerva, creo que será mejor posponer la clase-Solomon recogió las cartas que había en la mesita y la niña fue rápidamente hacia él-No te preocupes, no dejare de enseñarte, pero por el momento, tú no estás concentrada y es muy difícil que entiendas en ese estado.

-Lo siento, mañana sí estaré al cien y recuperare el día perdido, maestro Solomon-el abuelo de Yugi se sonrojo apenado por lo adecuada que era la niña.

-Bueno, creo que iré hacer la cena-Solomon puso la baraja en su bolsillo y se dirigió a la cocina, pero se giró a ver a Joey-¿Te quedas a cenar con nosotros, Joey?.

-Claro-el rubio asintió y el abuelo de Yugi entro a la cocina. Todo quedo en silencio, sólo estaban Minerva y él en la estancia-Y bueno-Joey atrajo la atención de la niña-¿cómo conociste a Yugi?.

-Bueno-Minerva vio el techo de la casa, esperaba que él le ayudara a recordar su historia con Yugi-conocí al Señor Yugi mientras él daba un paseo por el pueblo de Rodas. Cómo está tan cercas de las ruinas griegas es un buen lugar para abastecerse de comida y comprar algunos recuerdos de su visita en el lugar.

Hace seis meses, Minerva se encontraba va vagando por el mercado de Rodas. Su aspecto descuidado hacía que la gente se alejara de ella e incluso si se acercaba a su puesto la agarraban a golpes. Uno de esos días, Minerva no pudo contener su hambre y decidió robar una manzana de un puesto que se encontraba cercano al hotel. Esto le costó muy caro. La dueña del lugar junto con su hijo se dieron cuenta y llevaron a Minerva a un lugar dónde nadie pudiera escuchar sus gritos mientras la golpeaban. Ese lugar era parte de las ruinas y fue ahí donde quedo una malherida y hambrienta Minerva, siendo empapada por la lluvia que caía.

- _(Sí tan sólo pudiera moverme)_ -Minerva movió un dedo de su mano izquierda pero fue tanto el dolor que sintió que gritó muy fuerte-¡AHH!-esa mujer y su hijo le habían fracturado su dedo- _(Hubiera sido mejor que muriera junto con mis padres)_ -la lluvia no dejaba ver que Minerva lloraba por su cruel destino-Quisiera morirme-dijo con sus últimas fuerzas que le quedaban.

-No digas eso-Minerva vio a su lado derecho y vio unos tenis negros y una parte de unos pantalones kaki-eres muy joven para que digas esas palabras tan fuertes.

- _(¿Quién es?)-_ Minerva trato de ver a aquella persona que le hablaba, pero el dolor que sentía era tan fuerte que termino por hacerla perder la conciencia.

Minerva despertó, pero no se encontraba fuera de las ruinas. Miro a su alrededor y vio una cortina blanca que tapaba la otra parte del cuarto y miro a su derecha y vio una ventana que dejaba ver la tormenta que se había desatado en el pueblo.

-¿Dónde estoy?-su mirada se fijó en sus manos-¿Qué es esto?-su mano derecha tenía una especie de tubo de plástico que conectaba a una bolsa que tenía líquido-¿Qué me hacen?-con su mano izquierda Minerva intenta quitarse aquel tubo, pero es detenida por alguien. Cuando busca a aquella persona se topa con un joven de ojos morados y de peinado picudo con unas mechas rubias-¿Quién es usted?-Minerva quita de un golpe su mano.

-Tranquila, nadie te está haciendo nada-decía amablemente el joven de asentó raro-Te encontré en las ruinas, estabas muy malherida y bajo esta fuerte tormenta de seguro se complicaría tu situación.

-¿En dónde estoy?-decía un poco más relajada Minerva, aquel joven le daba confianza, pero aun así no bajaría la guardia ante un posible ataque.

-Estás en un hospital, te traje aquí al ver el estado en el que estabas-la niña dejo de mirarlo-¿No te gustan los hospitales, verdad?-ella negó-a mí tampoco-río un poco-a decir verdad, me da un poco de pavor las inyecciones-la niña de pelo azul lo miro con una media sonrisa-Y dime, ¿cómo te llamas?.

-Eh-por primera vez alguien le preguntaba su nombre. Desde que murieron sus padres nadie la llamaba por su nombre hasta casi olvida que tenía uno-M-me llamo…Minerva.

-¿Minerva?-el joven notó el sonrojo de la niña y le pareció tierno-Qué bonito nombre. De seguro sabrás que es el nombre de una diosa griega-ella negó-Bueno, ahora ya lo sabes. Es la diosa de la sabiduría según la cultura romana y su nombre fue cambiado a Atenea. Pero bueno, no creo que a una niña como tú le interese esté tipo de cosas.

-¿Por qué?-el joven la miro atento, pero Minerva no estaba en paz hasta que averiguara porque ese joven la ayudo, a ella, la que nadie quiere-¿Por qué me ayudo?. ¿Por qué me salvo?.

-Porque yo no dejaría a nadie rendirse como tú lo estabas haciendo-la niña abrió los ojos al escuchar el comentario tan serio que decía el joven-La vida es un regalo muy preciado y aunque a veces sea dura y cruel, nunca hay que rendirse. Además, tú eres muy joven cómo para estar pensando en la muerte.

-¿Y en qué cosas debería pensar?-Minerva aparto la mirada de aquel joven de peinado extravagante-En mi mente no hay nada más que eso, es mi única salida.

-Pues creo que estas muy equivocada-el joven saco algo de su bolsillo y lo puso a la vista de la niña que lo miraba ahora intrigada-Siempre hay cosas en las que pensar. Desde un simple juego hasta en personas y lugares. Siempre hay más en que pensar que en la muerte.

-¿Cómo se llama?-el joven sonrió y extendió su mano derecha hacia ella.

-Mi nombre es Yugi, Yugi Moto y desde ahora tú y yo seremos amigos-Yugi esperaba que la niña le diera la mano.

-¿Amigos?-Minerva dirigió su vista a la mano que le ofrecía Yugi. Dudo por unos segundos. Jamás había tenido amigos, nadie la quería cercas y por eso pensaba cosas tan horribles-¿Enserio?-miro de nuevo al joven que la miraba extrañado-Nadie quiere ser el amigo de una persona como yo.

-Pero yo si quiero-Yugi tomo la mano derecha de la niña que la siguió con su mirada hasta quedar sus ojos grises fijos en los suyo-Te aseguro que seremos grandes amigos. Te diré una cosa. Mis amigos son como mi familia y cuando ellos me necesiten yo estaré ahí para ayudarlos y protegerlos. Así que, Minerva, bienvenida a mi familia.

Desde ese día, la vida gris que llevaba Minerva cambio. Yugi, su gran amigo y ahora maestro, le enseño que la vida es un gran regalo y que no todas las personas son malas. Pero lo más importante que aprendió de aquel joven japonés fue tener el valor necesario para hacerle frente a los retos y jamás abandonar tus sueños, nunca rendirse.

-Fue así como el señor Moto y yo nos conocimos-Minerva vio al rubio amigo de Yugi, parecía molesto por la forma en que tenía sus manos en puños-Sabía que no le agradaría saber que fui una ladrona-agacho la mirada, apenada por su pasado-Pero no me quedaba de otra, nadie quería ayudarme. Siempre me tiraban piedras, fruta podrida o en casos más extremos llegaron a los golpes-miro de nuevo a Joey que la veía-Y todo eso cambio cuando el señor Moto me salvo aquel día. No volví a robar e incluso él me ayudo a conseguir un pequeño trabajo en el hotel como guía de turistas.

-No estoy enojado porque hayas robado-Joey sonrió para calmar a la niña-Estoy molesto por personas como esas que abusan de las más débiles. ¡¿Cómo se atreven a golpear a una niña?!-la sangre le hervía a Joey de tan sólo imaginar lo que tuvo que sufrir esa pequeña-Me alegro que Yugi te ayudara. Yugi es una increíble persona y te aseguro que aprenderás muchas cosas de él.

-El Señor Moto me ha contado mucho de sus amigos-decía emocionada Minerva al ver que Joey no la rechazaba por su pasado-En especial de dos amigos, uno de ellos era usted-Joey se apuntó con su dedo índice-Dijo que no había conocido a una persona más aguerrida como usted, Señor Joey. Siempre me contaba de su mejor amigo que no dudo en saltar de un barco a la mitad de la noche para salvar unas cartas, que jamás lo abandono cuando las cosas se ponían difíciles y que incluso fueron rivales. Me dijo que si hay alguien de quién aprender es de Joey Wheeler, a quién considera un hermano y el rival más fuerte en duelo de monstruos.

-¿Enserio dijo eso?-Joey se quedó sin palabras al escuchar cómo Minerva se había referido a él y menos que Yugi hubiera dicho eso.

-Así que si quiero ser una gran duelista como el Señor Moto, debo aprender de los mejores. Mi maestro jamás mentiría y menos si se trata de su familia, como él dice-el rubio asintió-También espero conocer a ese otro amigo suyo. Dice que él le enseño hacer valiente y hacer el mejor duelista. ¿Creé que venga a ver al Señor Moto mañana?, ¿o no vive aquí en Japón?.

-Bueno, Minerva-Joey suspiro, sabía que eso era imposible-tal vez algún día lo conozcas-la niña sonrió- _(Algún día)_ -Joey miro el techo y recordó a otro de sus mejores amigos.

La noche se llegó y con ella una nueva pesadilla para nuestro joven Rey de los juegos. Yugi se encontraba corriendo por las desiertas calles de ciudad Domino. La lluvia había hecho su trabajo empapándolo todo. Yugi no sabía a dónde iba, pero le urgía llegar. Se sorprendió al detenerse enfrente de las arenas Kaiba. Cruzó la calle que lo separaba del lugar.

-¿Porque estoy en esté lugar?-el joven arqueólogo miro a todos lados-¿Qué pasa?. Presiento que algo malo va a suceder-Yugi se llevó la mano derecha a su pecho y la alejo unos cuantos segundos después al sentir algo que no debería estar ahí-¿Una cadena?-Yugi uso sus dos manos para buscar el objeto que traía esa cadena y cuando lo encontró lo alzó para verlo-¡¿Qué?!-en sus manos volvía a tener el rompecabezas del milenio-¡No puede ser posible!. El rompecabezas del milenio debe estar sellado en la tumba de los artículos del milenio, ¿cómo es posible que de nuevo esté colgando de mi cuello?-un ruido que provenía de tras de él hizo que dejara de ver el articulo milenario y volteara-¿Qué significa esto?-ante Yugi se encontraban miles de personas arrodilladas y no sólo eso, el entorno había cambiado. Ya no era la ciudad la que lo rodeaba ahora se encontraba en un enorme desierto rodeado de enormes pirámides-Esto es…

-Su Alteza-una voz muy familiar para Yugi hizo que dejara de mirar a aquellas personas y girara para ver quién lo llamaba-Bienvenido, está de nuevo en casa-Seth, la vida pasada de Seto, hacía una reverencia a un espantado Yugi-Logro derrotar las fuerzas oscuras y salvar su reino.

-¿Dé que hablas, Seto?-Yugi dio un paso y sintió que su atuendo había cambiado. Miro su ropa-No puede ser-su pantalón, playera y tenis habían cambiado a una túnica que llegaba un poco más arriba de su rodillas y sus pies en vez de traer sus tenis llevaban unas sandalias doradas-Esta ropa y estas joyas-Yugi miro sus brazos y sintió que algo muy pesado estaba sobre su frente así como también sintió unos pendientes en cada una de sus orejas.

-Su pueblo ha esperado por mucho tiempo su retorno-Yugi busco a la persona que hablo-al igual que sus sacerdotes. Por fin, el ciclo terminara y usted volverá hacer uno-Mahad alzó la mirada-Faraón, he regresado para protegerlo una vez más.

-Es el Mago Oscuro-Yugi dio un paso atrás- _(Ellos piensan que soy el Faraón)_. Se equivocan, yo no soy la persona que ustedes creen. Mi nombre es Yugi y yo no soy un egipcio cómo ustedes.

-No tema-Mahad sonrió-todo estará bien. A llegado el momento en que usted vuelva hacer uno sólo-Yugi negó con la cabeza asustado-Sé que tiene miedo y es normal tenerlo, eso no lo hace débil al contrario, demuestra que sigue siendo un ser humano, cómo todos los demás.

-Entiendan, yo no soy el Faraón Atem, mi nombre es Yugi-el menor de los Moto miro su mano izquierda, ahí descansaba el primer disco de duelo de monstruos-Yo no puedo ser él..

Yugi abrió los ojos de golpe, ahora su enemigo no había sido el causante de su pesadilla. Notó que ya era de noche y de seguro todo el mundo ya se había ido a dormir. Se levantó de la cama y fue hacia su ordenador que estaba en su escritorio. Encendió la computadora y accedió a su correo.

-Joey, espero que estés despierto-busco en su lista de amigos a su rubio mejor amigo y lo que encontró fue un correo de Tea de hace unas cinco horas-Es cierto, con todo lo que paso ya no tuve oportunidad de hablar con ella-abrió el e-mail y empezó a leer.

 _Hola Yugi_

 _¿Cómo has estado?, espero que bien, Hace días que no recibo noticias tuyas y le he preguntado a Joey sobre ti y me dice que estás tan fascinado con esas ruinas griegas que se te va el tiempo, incluso me ha dicho que has dejado un poco el duelo de monstruos y no es para menos, te gusta tu carrera igual que yo, a veces me pasa lo mismo, pienso tanto en el baile que se me olvida que tengo una vida fuera de ella. Oye, Yugi, cambiando de tema. Hoy me sucedió algo muy raro. Soñé que tenías un duelo como mi maestro de baile, Jack, y que yo me encontraba flotando sobre un tablero que no conozco. Además de eso, el lugar era oscuro, era cómo el Reino de las Sombras. Yugi, tengo un mal presentimiento. Por favor, contesta esté correo en cuanto lo veas. Necesito saber que te encuentras a salvo y en Grecia haciendo tus investigaciones. Por favor, Yugi, no quiero que esté presentimiento de que las cosas están tornando peligrosas y que vuelvas a poner en riesgo tu vida._

 _Yugi, cuídate._

 _Te quiere tu amiga, Tea._

-Tea-Yugi cerró los ojos y medito unos minutos. Volvió abrirlos, tomo el mouse y dio clic en responder- _Hola Tea, siento no poder escribir tan seguido y tienes mucha razón. A veces me concentro tanto en mi trabajo que olvido a la gente, pero prometo que ya no volverá a suceder. Espero que te esté yendo muy bien en tu carrera, ansió ver los resultados en una gran puesta de escena o en un concurso ya sea aquí o en Nueva York. Y por lo otro, no te preocupes, todo está bien. Sigo haciendo mis investigaciones junto a Minerva, ya te había contado de ella en anteriores correos. Ella es quién evita que me meta en problemas, es como tu suplente en este país. Y no te preocupes tanto, las cosas están bien, creo que no nos acostumbramos aún a la paz y eso no hace pensar que pronto habrá un nuevo enemigo. Estoy bien así que concéntrate en tu carrera. Te deseo la mejor de la suerte en tu carrera y en lo que hagas. Te quiere Yugi_ -Yugi puso el cursor en el icono de enviar-Lo siento, Tea, pero es mejor así-y dio clic-no quiero que alguien salga lastimado.

Yugi miro por la ventana, se sentía fatal al mentirle a su amiga, pero no quería exponerla como en la tarde, ni a ella ni a nadie más. La noche siguió su curso sin problemas. En la mañana, Joey se dirigía a la casa de su mejor amigo. Ayer no pudieron ir a las arenas de Kaiba, pero hoy nadie se interpondría para que Yugi y él tuvieran un día lleno de duelos y entrenamiento.

-Buenos días-Joey abrió la puerta de la casa y vio a Yugi con Minerva-Veo que ya estás mejor, hermano-cerró la puerta y se dirigió hacia sus amigos.

-Sí y listo para entrenar-Yugi tomo su mazo y miro a Minerva-¿Quieres acompañarnos?-la niña sonrió y asintió-Bien.

-Oye, Yugi-Joey miro hacia todos lados y luego a su amigo-¿y tus papás?. Me dijo el abuelo que estaban en Japón.

-Sí, bueno, apenas los vi hace un rato, pero acaban de salir de viaje-Yugi se supo de pie-Mi papá es un hombre muy ocupado, Joey.

-Y yo que los quería saludar-el rubio se cruzó de brazos y luego fue hacia Yugi y comenzó a rascar con su puño la cabeza de esté-Pero ahora sí me contaras eso que no quisiste decirme ayer, ¿verdad?-Joey soltó a su amigo y notó que lo dejo todo despeinado.

-Eso creo-Yugi sentía su cabeza adolorida-Bueno, vayamos a entrenar-Joey asintió y Minerva se puso de lado de esté, se veía ansiosa por el primer entrenamiento que vería de su maestro.

Continuará….


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Yu-Gi-Oh!: El último duelo**

Capítulo 7

En el aeropuerto de ciudad Domino, una joven de pelo castaño, alta y de ojos azules salía del edificio con su maleta en mano. Tomo un taxi que aguardaba en la entrada, ansiaba mucho volver a Domino, pero sobretodo, quería ver a su amigos y en especial a cierto chico de cabellera picuda que fue tan malo al mentirle sobre su estancia en Grecia. Desde que despertó de ese horrible sueño, Tea se comunicó con el abuelo de Yugi y supo por él que el chico se encontraba en Japón. Si no hubiera hablado con Solomon Moto hubiera creído el correo que le envió en la madrugada donde le aseguraba que todo iba de maravilla.

-Espero que estés preparado, Yugi-Tea pocas veces se llegaba a molestar con Yugi. Su apariencia tierna siempre le ganaba cuando quería regañarlo-El hecho de mentirle a tu mejor amiga no tiene perdón y no importa lo tierno que seas y esa apariencia que tengas del Faraón y que hayas crecido y…-la castaña suspiro-A quién engaño, Yugi ya me convenció sin estar presente.

-Bueno, eso es porque usted debe amar mucho a ese chico-Tea miro al taxista y esté la miraba por el retrovisor-Mi mujer me dice que no puedes estar enojada con la persona que más amas así que siempre me termina perdonando.

-¡No diga esas locuras!-Tea se puso roja al sólo pensar que veía a Yugi de otra manera que no fuera su amigo-Él es sólo mi amigo.

-Sí, claro-el hombre sólo escucho el bufido molesto de la chica que desvió la mirada hacia la ventana del coche.

- _(Yugi, sólo espero que te encuentres bien)-_ Tea veía el paisaje y no dejaba de pensar en el problema que tenía Yugi, debía ser algo grande para que no le quisiera contar y le mintiera.

En las arenas de Kaiba Corp, Yugi, Joey, Minerva y el abuelo veían fascinados el lugar. Kaiba había hecho un gran trabajo en estos últimos años. Los hologramas de los monstruos eran más reales que hace dos años. La gente que no participaba en duelos creía que los monstruos eran reales ya que casi podían sentir su aliento.

-Vaya, no mentía cuando me dijo que ese Señor Kaiba era todo un genio-Minerva veía como dos chicos se batían en duelo-Es impresionante.

-Creo que Yugi exagero cuando te conto que Kaiba era un genio-Joey se puso a lado de Minerva y comenzó a caminar con ella rumbo a una de las arenas de duelo-La verdad, la cara de Kaiba es la misma que la de Saggi, el payaso oscuro, y para que lo sepas, Seto es bien payaso.

-Veo que esos dos se llevan muy bien-Solomon ve alejarse a Joey con Minerva-Aprenderá muchas cosas de Joey, lo único que no quiero que aprenda es a confiarse demasiado. Ese tonto creyó que no me enteraría que casi pierde con un niño que entrena Kaiba.

-A ti no se te escapa ni una abuelo-Yugi miro a su abuelo que sólo asintió-Bueno, será mejor que yo también los acompañe, no vine sólo a observar-Yugi comenzó a correr para alcanzar a Joey.

-Y harás más que eso, Yugi o mejor dicho, Su Alteza-Solomon veía a Yugi perderse entre la gente que observaba los duelos-Esta cercas, puedo sentirlo.

En un parque cercano a las arenas de Kaiba Corp, Atem despertaba de un viaje muy largo y pesado. A su lado se encontraba su fiel amiga Mana que ahora tenía una vestimenta distinta a la que solía usar.

-¿Estaremos en el mundo de los mortales?-Atem llevo su vista la piso y vio la carta que siempre lo sacaba de apuros-Mahad-tomo al Mago Oscuro y sintió la fuerza de su amigo en ella-Cómo dijiste, jamás me dejaras.

-Uh-Mana abrió lentamente los ojos y vio el cielo azul que estaba encima de ella-Que lindo-Atem volteo a ver a su amiga que seguía recostada en el piso-No había visto un cielo tan más azul como esté.

-Mana, ¿estás bien?-la aludida volteo a verlo y quedo con la boca abierta al verlo-¿Qué sucede?-Atem se sintió raro por la forma en que lo veía su amiga-¿Pasa algo?-se miró y noto que no traía su habitual vestimenta de Faraón. Ahora llevaba una playera negra sin mangas, pantalón negro y botas del mismo color, además de unas pulseras y un collar que siempre usaba. Y también el hecho de que su piel había cambiado, ahora era blanca como la leche.

-T-te ves diferente-Mana se enderezo y veía de arriba abajo a su amigo-casi ni te reconozco-Atem la miro-Pero te ves bien-sonrió causando el sonrojo de su amigo que se paró de inmediato y le extendió la mano para que ella hiciera lo mismo-Gracias.

-Bueno-Atem miro hacia todos lados-ahora tenemos que buscar a Yugi.

-Bien-Mana noto que su mano seguía sujeta a la de su amigo-pero antes de eso-Atem la miro seriamente-te regreso tu mano.

-Eh-el joven Faraón no sabía de qué hablaba su amiga hasta que notó que su mano seguía sujetando la de Mana. Atem soltó la mano de Mana y se dio la vuelta algo ruborizado-sí, bueno, vámonos, no tenemos mucho tiempo-y salió corriendo de aquel lugar.

-¡Oye, espérame!-Mana lo siguió dejando aquel hermoso lugar.

Las calles estaban llenas de personas que se dirigían hacia sus trabajos, otras hacia las tiendas o a las arenas de juego de Kaiba, todo el mundo terminaba ahí para ver el espectáculo que ofrecían los duelistas. Atem y Mana llegaron a aquel lugar.

-Espero que Yugi se encuentre en esté lugar-Atem veía el enorme edificio que albergaba a futuros duelistas, pero luego sintió que alguien tomaba de su brazo.

-No sé tú, Faraón, pero esta gente me da miedo-Mana veía a su alrededor y veía a toda la gente que usaba desde peinados muy raros hasta su ropa y esas cosas sujetas a sus brazos izquierdos-Qué tal si nos atacan.

-No nos harán nada, Mana-Atem sonreía divertido por el miedo absurdo de su amiga-Así viven en esta época.

-No sé cómo pudo sobrevivir en un lugar así-Mana recobro la cordura y vio que tenía el brazo de su amigo-Perdón-lo soltó sumamente apenada.

-Sabía que aquí te encontraría, Yugi-la voz de una mujer hizo que Atem dejara de mirar a Mana y volteara hacia atrás para encontrarse con alguien muy querido para él-Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que el primer lugar al que irías sería esté, las arenas de Kaiba.

-Eh-Mana miro a la persona que le habla a su Rey y descubrió que era la misma chica que acompañaba al mini Atem junto con otros dos hombres-Pero sí es…

-Tea-Atem se alegró de ver a la castaña que iba cargada de una maleta y una expresión molesta. Peligrosamente Tea se acercó.

-Sí, Tea, la amiga que casi no le escribes-Tea dejo su maleta aún lado y puso sus manos en ambos lados de su cadera y no dejaba de ver a Yugi-¿Me puedes explicar que haces aquí?-pero como respuesta recibió un dudoso _Eh_ -Vaya, Yugi, yo te tenía en otro concepto.

-Bueno, Tea-ahora ya entendía todo, Tea no lo reconocía y no era para menos, cuando vio a Yugi después de tanto tiempo se llevó la misma sorpresa al ver que era casi idéntico a él-no es lo que crees.

-¿Ah, no?-Tea cruzo sus brazos y luego notó que alguien acompañaba a su amigo-¿Quién es ella?-la chica de pelo castaño no la dejaba de mirar-¿y porque me está viendo de esa forma?.

-Bueno, ella es una querida amiga mía-Tea lo miro y chasqueo los dedos.

-Ya sé quién es, pero Yugi-Tea miro de nuevo a la chica-me dijiste que era una niña. Deberías regresar a la escuela para que te digan cuando una mujer deja atrás la infancia.

-¿Clases?-Mana miro a Atem que tenía una cara de confusión.

-Tú debes de ser Minerva, "la niña" que ayuda a Yugi en Grecia-Mana la miro, ahora también le estaba cambiando el nombre-Yugi me ha contado muchas cosas sobre ti. Espero que no te haya puesto mucho gorro. Yugi se solía meter en muchos problemas antes y a nosotros, sus amigos.

-Bueno-Mana no sabía que contestar y miraba a Atem esperando que esté le dijera que decir o cómo actuar.

-Dime, Yugi, ¿participaras en el torneo de Kaiba?-Tea había escuchado en la radio del taxi que dentro de pocos días se celebraría un nuevo torneo y que según rumores Yugi Moto estaría presente-Sé que no has estado practicando debido a tu trabajo y he escuchado de Joey que aún sigues venciendo a Kaiba sin estar al cien por ciento de tu nivel.

-¿Qué Yugi ya no ha jugado?-esto tomo por sorpresa al Faraón e hizo que Tea lo mirara extrañada al referirse a él como tercera persona.

-Sí, Joey me dijo que ya no has estado practicando, aunque no sé porque te sorprende-Atem medito su comentario-tú deberías saberlo.

-Cumpliste con tu palabra, Yugi-una voz familiar para los tres chicos se hizo presente. Kaiba descendía de su limosina acompañado de su hermano Mokuba, que traía un portafolio-Qué más te quedaba, hubieras quedado como un cobarde ante todo el mundo.

-Kaiba-Atem al ver a su más acérrimo rival en el mundo mortal recordó lo que le dijo Seth acerca de que ellos estarían protegiéndolo y ayudándolo en su nueva vida.

- _(Qué raro)_ -Kaiba se detiene a unos metros de Yugi- _(La mirada de Yugi no parece la misma y está sensación de querer aplastarlo vuelve y con más fuerza. Sólo me he sentido una vez así y era cuando estaba ese misterioso alter ego de él, el otro Yugi)._

-¿Qué pasa, Kaiba?. ¿Creíste que me echaría para atrás?-el castaño no le respondía- _(¿Te abras dado cuenta que yo no soy Yugi?)_ -el duelo de miradas que tenía con Kaiba fue interrumpido por Mokuba.

-Hermano, ya estamos retrasados-Kaiba dejo de lado sus pensamientos y volvió a su forma habitual.

-Esta vez no ganaras, Yugi. Un nuevo Rey nacerá en este torneo y su nombre es Seto Kaiba-Yugi sonrió ante tales palabras ocasionando una ira en él-¡¿Por qué sonríes?!-Kaiba tomo por el cuello de la playera a Yugi.

-De tú soberbia, Kaiba, no has cambiado en nada-Atem no se dejó amedrentar por la vida futura de Seth. La mirada de Kaiba era igual de filosa que un cuchillo.

-Hermano-Mokuba pone su mano derecha sobre el brazo izquierdo de Seto-por favor, vámonos.

-Arreglaremos esto en la final, Yugi-Kaiba suelta a su rival y esté no dejo de sonreír-Vámonos, Mokuba-seguido de su hermano y de un montón de escoltas, Seto entra al edificio.

-Ese Seto-Tea miraba molesta al director de Kaiba Corp-¿Cuándo entenderá que jamás podrá superarte si no deja su soberbia y altanería aún lado?.

-Creo que Seth nunca cambiara-Mana fue hacia Atem y acomodo su playera que se arrugo por la forma en que el doble de Seth tomo a su Rey del cuello-Sí estuviéramos en Egipto su cabeza hubiera caído antes de que te tocara.

-¿Egipto?-Tea al escuchar sobre aquel lugar no pudo evitar ponerse triste al recordar a su entrañable y a la vez amor imposible, Yami o Atem.

En las arenas, Kaiba junto con Mokuba y su sequito subían el elevador que los llevaría a la primera arena de duelo. Desde el palco principal podía ver a todos los concursantes. Tomo asiento para ver lo que sucedía y para calmarse después del mal rato que paso con su rival.

- _(Te aseguro que te quitare esa tonta sonrisa del rostro, Yugi)_ -Seto recargo su mentón en su mano izquierda- _(El mundo atestiguara el fin de tu reinado y presenciara el mío)._

-Mira, Seto-Mokuba se acercó más a la ventana para ver a los concursantes-Joey también está participando.

-Bah, ese tonto casi pierde contra uno de nuestros estudiantes-Mokuba lo miro, pero él siguió viendo los duelos que pasaban por las pantallas del lugar-Alguien debería quitarle su mazo. Un inepto como Joey no debería autonombrarse duelista.

-Pero Joey ha mejorado mucho desde que participo en el Reino de los Duelistas-Mokuba dejo de ver a su hermano para ver el duelo de Joey-Deberías ponerle atención, hermano. Tal vez Joey nos dé una sorpresa en las semifinales como la vez pasada.

-Suerte, sólo eso-Kaiba no quería discutir y menos por alguien como Joey-Mejor veamos los duelos en silencio.

-Sí-asintió, pero algo lo hizo volver a hablar-Hermano, mira-le señalo con el dedo índice-Es Yugi.

-¿Qué?-al sólo decir ese nombre, Seto se olvidó de los duelos-Vaya que es rápido el enano ese.

-Muy rápido. No hace ni cinco minutos que lo vimos-Mokuba veía como Yugi animaba a Joey en su duelo-Aunque se ve algo diferente, ¿no crees?-Mokuba miro a Seto que no apartaba la vista de su presa-Me pareció cómo si no fuera Yugi en realidad, cómo si se tratara de otra persona.

-Mokuba, ya te he dicho que no digas nada sobre eso-Seto volvió a su postura antes de que viera a Yugi dentro de las arenas de duelo-Me pone de malas.

-Cómo digas-Mokuba ya no dijo nada más y se limitó a ver el duelo de Joey.

En el duelo de Joey había terminado con una victoria aplastante. El rival de Joey ni siquiera toco sus puntos de vida y eso tenía animado al rubio. Minerva fue hacia el mejor amigo de su maestro para felicitarlo y tras de ella iba Yugi.

-Eso fue sorprendente, Maestro Joey-el rubio sólo se rasco la cabeza y reía nerviosamente-El Señor Moto me dijo que era un gran duelista, pero no me imaginaba que tanto. Su rival no lo toco.

-Bueno-Joey se sentía en las nubes, jamás le habían dicho cosas así, bueno, tal vez su hermana, pero aparte de ella, nadie-cuando ya se tiene tiempo en esto, es fácil burlar las trampas de tus oponentes.

-Pero aun así es extraordinario el nivel que tiene-Minerva volteo a ver a su maestro Yugi, pero esté parecía no estar muy cómodo en el lugar y por lo que veía buscaba a alguien-Señor Moto, ¿pasa algo?.

-Yugi-Joey junto con Minerva fueron con el chico, pero esté ni siquiera los miro-¿Pasa algo?.

-Creo que..-Yugi miro a sus amigos y detrás de ellos aparecía una mancha negra-Ay, no. ¡Chicos, cuidado!.

-¿Qué?-Minerva y Joey voltearon-¿Qué rayos es eso?-Yugi trato de tomar a Minerva y a Joey para apartarlos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, aquella mancha negra se los había llevado.

-¡Joey!, ¡Minerva!-Yugi no pudo hacer nada para salvar a sus amigos.

La gente que se encontraba en el lugar veían con horror lo que había pasado. Kaiba junto a Mokuba movilizaban al personal para que desalojara el lugar. Solomon llegó con su nieto que no podía asimilar que sus amigos habían desaparecido.

-Yugi-esté lo miro sin decir nada-¿Qué paso?.

-Se los llevaron, abuelito-cerro sus ojos y los volvió abrir-Esa cosa se llevó a mis amigos y yo no pude hacer nada.

-¡Yugi!-el menor de los Kaiba se acercó al desanimado Yugi y atrás de él venía Seto, que no se notaba muy sorprendido por lo ocurrido-¿Qué fue eso?.

-Yo debía…-Yugi cayó de rodillas y golpeo el suelo con su puño derecho por la rabia que sentía al no poder defender a sus amigos de aquel mal-¡Yo debía!.

-Yugi-Solomon no sabía que decir más que escuchar el reproche de su nieto hacia él mismo. Seto avanzo hacia Yugi ante las miradas atónitas de Mokuba y él.

-Mi deber era cuidarlos-Yugi quería llorar, era la primera vez que lloraría después de aquel duelo con el Faraón, pero no lo logro. Seto lo volteo para que lo mirara y lo tomo del cuello de su camisa.

-¡Deja de llorar!. No resolverás nada llorando, Yugi-el Rey de los juegos lo veía con sus vidriosos ojos que estaban a punto de liberar sus lágrimas-Compórtate como el Rey de los juegos y deja de hacer estás escenas ridículas y más en mi arena de juegos.

-Hermano-Seto miro a Mokuba, sabía lo que le diría.

-Tienes razón-Yugi dejo que aquel sentimiento se alejara lo más posible de él. Seto lo soltó sin decir nada-Gracias, Kaiba-Yugi avanzo hacia la salida.

-Yugi, ¿a dónde vas?-Mokuba veía como el rival de su hermano se alejaba de ellos.

-Voy a salvar a mis amigos-con aquella determinación dada por su mejor amigo, Atem, Yugi salió de la arena de duelo.

-Mokuba, encárgate de lo demás. Creo que ese tonto no podrá con esto-Kaiba siguió los pasos de Yugi hacia la salida.

-Sí, cuídate-Mokuba y Solomon veían como Kaiba desaparecía tras la puerta.

Afuera de la arena de duelos, todo era un caos. La gente se encontraba confundida por lo que había pasada ahí adentro. Atem junto a Tea y Mana trataban de abrirse paso entre la gente que no dejaba de hablar. El trío de amigos no ponían atención hasta que llegaron a la puerta de la arena de duelos y ahí vieron al personal de seguridad bloqueando la entrada.

-Debió ocurrir algo muy malo para que hayan sacado a la gente-por donde mirara, Tea veía a la gente hablar y otras tenían cara de espanto-De seguro algo fallo con los nuevos inventos de Kaiba.

-Uh-Atem se llevó su mano derecha al pecho- _(Qué angustia. Es la primera vez que siento algo así. Siento como si me hubieran quitado algo muy preciado para mí)._

-Uh-Tea volteó a ver a su amigo, se encontraba algo serio y con un semblante poco habitual en él-Yugi, ¿pasa algo?-esté la miro sin decir nada-Desde que vimos a Kaiba no has dicho nada. ¿Tiene algo que ver con lo sucedido ahí adentro?.

-No lo sé, Tea-Atem miro el edificio que se encontraba a unos metros de ellos-Está angustia que siento me indica que algo terrible ha pasado.

-¿Qué dices?-la castaña miro el edificio y vio salir a más personal de seguridad-Mira, están saliendo más guardias. Tal vez no estés del todo equivocado, Yugi.

- _(¿Qué habrá pasado ahí dentro?)_ -Atem miro como aquel grupo de guardias formaba una barrera.

Yugi y Kaiba esperaban la orden del personal de seguridad para salir y abordar el coche de Kaiba Corp. El Rey de los juegos se veía muy distante a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Incluso, no notó cuando Kaiba se unió a él. Un guardia dio la orden de que podían salir. Kaiba fue el primero en salir seguido de Yugi.

-Atem-Mana señalo con su dedo índice aquella barrera que trataba de proteger a las personas que habían salido.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Tea volteó a ver a Minerva (Mana) al escuchar cómo se había dirigido a su amigo-¿Lo llamaste Atem?-la castaña la miro aterrada por lo que había dicho.

-¡Es él!-Atem pudo ver a su amigo Yugi detrás de aquella barrera humana de hombres-¡Yugi!-tras decir esto. Tea volteó al lugar que veía y vio ahí a otro Yugi.

Yugi detuvo su paso por un momento. Escucho una voz muy familiar, pero no pudo voltear hacia aquella multitud ya que Kaiba lo apresuro a seguir con su camino. Kaiba y Yugi subieron a un carro y su rumbo era desconocido, por el momento. Atem salió corriendo para poder alcanzarlo y tras de él iban Tea y Mana. Cuando llegaron al lugar dónde estaba el vehículo, esté ya no estaba.

-Yugi-Atem sólo veía al coche alejarse con su amigo.

-No entiendo-la castaña atrajo la mirada del que creía era su amigo y se encontraba a unos metros de ella-entonces, sino eres Yugi, tú debes de ser…-su corazón latía muy rápido y su mente bloqueaba el nombre que ella tanto deseaba escuchar.

En el coche, Yugi no sabía a dónde se dirigían. Ahora su corazón le pedía a gritos terminar con esos juegos que ya lo tenía harto y que ponía en peligro a su familia. Kaiba miraba en silencio la cara de enojo de Yugi. Por primera vez lo veía tan furioso, en lo que lleva de conocerlo, jamás lo vio así o sólo una vez y fue cuando rompió el Dragón Blanco de su abuelo. Mientras que en la Arena de duelo de Kaiba, Tea no podía creer que Atem, el Faraón Atem estuviera parado justo enfrente de ella.

-Es imposible-la castaña lo veía de arriba abajo y ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cómo fue que lo confundió con Yugi?. Ella jamás los confundiría, aunque compartieran el mismo cuerpo-Tú deberías estar descansando. Tú alma fue liberada en aquel duelo, ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Tea, yo..-pero no pudo explicarle nada a su amiga ya que detrás de ella salía un Mokuba apurado junto al abuelo de Yugi-¿Abuelo?-estos pararon en seco al verlo.

-Yugi, ¿Qué haces aquí?-Mokuba se acercó al chico-Se supone que Seto y tú salieron en el coche.

-¿Y sabes a dónde se dirigían?-ahora lo más importante era encontrar a Yugi antes del atardecer, ya después aclararía su regreso al mundo mortal.

-¿Qué?-Mokuba lo miro extrañado-¿acaso ya lo olvidaste?. Yugi, tú saliste corriendo para salvar a Joey.

-¿Joey?-Tea al escuchar el nombre de su otro amigo se acercó a Mokuba y esté la miro sorprendido-¿Qué le paso a mi amigo, Mokuba?. ¿Qué paso ahí adentro?.

-Tea, ¿acaso Yugi no te ha dicho nada?-la castaña miro a su amigo-Joey desapareció en medio de la arena de duelo-la castaña hizo un sonido de asombro-Todo ocurrió tan rápido. Apareció una mancha negra y después, Joey y esa niña ya no estaban. Yugi y Seto salieron para buscarlos.

-Ya veo-Atem comprendía todo. El enemigo de Yugi volvió a atacar-Maldición-su enemigo haría lo que fuera para derrotar a Yugi.

-¿Qué haremos?-Mana se acercó a su ofuscado amigo-Sí esa cosa logra derrotar al mini Atem, ustedes, tú alma nunca volverá a su ciclo normal.

-Ahora sí ya no entiendo nada-Mokuba se cruzó de brazos. ¿Qué rayos pasaba?. Había visto a Yugi salir como alma que lleva el diablo para salvar a Joey y ahora lo encuentra afuera como si nada y sin memoria-¿Me podrían explicar que pasa?.

-Faraón-el abuelo de Yugi atrajo la atención de todos-Me alegra verte. Tienes que darte prisa, Yugi necesita tú ayuda más que nunca.

-Sí, lo sé-Atem se acercó a Solomon-¿Entonces tu eres..?-el anciano asintió-Shimon.

-En mi vida pasada respondía a ese nombre, ahora mi nombre es Solomon Moto, su abuelo-decía con orgullo y pudo ver una sonrisa en la cara de su antiguo protegido-Faraón, necesita llegar con Yugi lo antes posible. Antes de su llegada, Yugi estuvo en el mundo de las sombras combatiendo-Atem asintió-Usted sabe que ese mundo es muy peligroso y más para almas tan frágiles como la de Yugi. Él no está muy repuesto de ese combate y sí llegara a tener otro, seguramente perdería. Usted sabe cuál es su misión en esté mundo.

-Lo sé y para eso, necesito que Yugi esté a salvo-Solomon asintió sin decir más-No importa quién sea. No dejare que se salga con la suya-Atem salió corriendo en la dirección que había tomado el carro de Kaiba.

-¡Faraón, espérame!-Mana salió corriendo detrás de su amigo ante las miradas confundidas de los presentes.

-¿Alguien podría decirme que está pasando aquí?-el menor de los Kaiba vio al abuelo de Yugi que no dejaba de ver por dónde se fueron Atem y Mana.

- _(Entonces…él)_ -Tea no podía creer que Atem se encontrara de nuevo con ellos.

En el concurrido centro de Ciudad Domino, una chica de pelo largo, ojos azules y portadora de una hermosa sonrisa se encontraba tomando un helado con un chico alto y piel morena clara. Era su tercera cita en el mes y todo iba de maravilla y más porque cierto chico pelinegro, dueño de una tienda de juegos y creador de Dados de Monstruos de Calabozo.

-¿Pasa algo, Serenity?-la aludida dejo de ver su helado-Has estado muy callada desde hace unos minutos. ¿Estás aburrida?, ¿quieres que hagamos otra cosa mientras esperamos a Joey?-la chica negó sin decir nada.

-No, está todo bien, Tristán-Serenity desvió la mirada de su acompañante para ver la concurrida plaza de Domino-Es sólo que tengo una mala sensación desde que llegamos aquí.

-¿Eh?-Tristán iba a preguntar más pero su atención se enfocó al televisor que había dentro de la tienda de helados.

- _Estamos transmitiendo en vivo desde las arenas de duelo de Kaiba Corp. donde presuntamente se llevó a acabó un secuestro, según datos recogidos por los presentes-_ Tristán sabía que Joey se encontraba en ese lugar, se lo había dicho en la mañana cuando le pidió que lo esperara en la heladería ya que le tenía una sorpresa- _Aún no se confirma si hubo un secuestro o no dentro de este lugar. Estaremos al pendiente._

-¿Tristán?, Tristán-el chico la miro, desde hacía rato que le estaba llamando-¿Qué pasa?. ¿Qué tanto ves?-Serenity iba a girar hacia atrás de ella para ver lo que veía su compañero, pero esté la tomo de la mano y salieron corriendo-¡Tristán!.

- _(Con razón no ha llegado)-_ el castaño esquivaba a toda gente que se ponía en su camino sin soltar a la hermana de su mejor amigo- _(Joey me dijo que antes de vernos iría a practicar a las arenas de duelo)._

Yugi y Kaiba seguían en el carro, no sabían a dónde se dirigían. El Rey de los juegos seguía pensando en sus amigos y como ese ser jugaba con sus vidas como si no valieran nada. Jamás le perdonaría tal cosa y en esté nuevo juego pondría fin. Seto por otro lado, se había percatado que no dio una orden a su chofer para que siguiera un camino.

-Yugi-Seto miro de reojo a su rival que lo miro-será mejor que dejes de pensar en tus tontos amigos y te prepares.

-¿Eh?. ¿Dé que hablas?-antes de que Kaiba le respondiera, el coche empezó a desaparecer-¡Ah!.

-¡Es una trampa!-tanto Yugi como él fueron tomados por unas manos que los arrojo al piso-¡Ah!.

-Kg-Yugi abrió los ojos y reconoció el lugar rápidamente-¡Estamos en la escuela!.

-¿Qué dices?-Kaiba miro a Yugi que se puso de pie y busca a su enemigo por todos lados. Seto se levantó, pero algo lo tomo por sus brazos-¡¿Qué demonios?!.

-¡No voltees, Yugi, o tú amigo lo pagara!-Yugi vio hacia la puerta-Es hora de que empiece el juego, Yugi.

-Sabía que tarde o temprano aparecerías-Rex Raptor era su nuevo oponente o la maldad que habitaba en él-¡Te exijo que dejes de meter a mis amigos en estos tontos juegos!.

-No, Yugi-Rex negó con el dedo índice-tú no estás en posición para exigir nada. Sí quieres que deje en paz a tus amigos, tendrás que acabar conmigo y como te lo he dicho desde que empezamos, esto acabara en un duelo, bueno, es mi intención.

-¡¿En dónde están mis amigos?!-Rex se acercó a él y quedo a unos metros.

-Antes de ir con ellos, ¿Por qué no ayudas a tu otro amigo?-vio detrás de Yugi a Seto siendo amenazado por un monstruo que lo sujetaba de los brazos y amenazaba con devorárselo en cualquier momento-Pero eso, sí, Yugi. No puedes voltear para nada.

-¿Qué?-Rex pasó a un lado de él y se dirigió justo a la malla metálica.

-Te daré un incentivo para que no lo hagas-con un chasqueo de dedos, Minerva apareció. Ella se encontraba parada sobre una tabla-Sí tú llegas a voltear, la niña morirá.

-¡Minerva!-Yugi se imaginó lo peor, pero un ruido lo hizo regresar de sus pensamientos-¿Qué fue eso?.

-Eso fue tu corazón-Rex señalo con la vista unas estatuas-Esas pequeñas estatuas son tu corazón, Yugi. Ellas son las que evitan que la niña caiga.

-¡¿Qué?!-Yugi vio que había otra estatua que era más grande que las otras tres que quedaban-¿Y esa?.

-Esa es mía, es mi corazón. Sí logras derrotarme en esté juego, te devolveré el alma de tu amiga-en las manos de Rex aparece una esfera blanca. Yugi veía aquella pequeña energía-Lastima que no te dije que esas figuras responde a tus miedos. Cada vez que sientas pánico, una de ellas se romperá, como lo acabas de presenciar. Tal vez puedan romperse todas a la vez sí tu miedo es mayor que tu valor, Yugi.

- _(Esto ya ha ido muy lejos)_ -Yugi miro a Minerva y las tres estatuas que le quedaban- _(Sí llego a ver a Kaiba o sentir miedo, Minerva morirá)._

Continuará….


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Yu-Gi-Oh!: El último duelo**

Capítulo 8

Atem y Mana llegan a la Avenida principal de Domino, la egipcia veía asombrada como los carros iban de un lado a otro sin ser tirados de un caballo mientras que su amigo esperaba con impaciencia a que la luz cambiara de color.

-Deben ser buenos magos para hacer que esas cosas se muevan sin caballos-Mana miro a Atem, esté ni siquiera escuchó lo que dijo, se le veía muy molesto y preocupado-Todo estará bien. Mini Atem es muy fuerte y valiente, no se dejara vencer.

-Eso espero-cuando vio que la luz era verde, Atem se echó a correr seguido de Mana- _(Yugi, resiste)_ -aunque esquivaba a la gente mientras pensaba, Atem choco contra alguien y dio al suelo.

-¡Oye, fíjate por donde caminas!-Atem abrió los ojos para ver a la persona que le reclamaba molesta-¡¿Tristán?!.

-¿Eh?-el aludido vio a la persona con quién choco y se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que era su amigo Yugi-¡¿Yugi, qué haces aquí?!.

-¡Yugi!-Serenity se acercó al mejor amigo de su hermano y le dio la mano para que se pusiera de pie-De seguro tú eras la sorpresa que Joey nos tenía preparada.

-Gracias-Atem tomo la mano de la chica para pararse.

-Viejo-el castaño se puso de pie y le dio un abrazo a su amigo-es bueno verte. Hace meses que no te veíamos.

-Tristán, necesito tu ayuda-dijo seriamente el Faraón-Es con respecto a Joey.

-¿Le paso algo a mi hermano?-Serenity se puso en medio de Atem y Tristán-Desde hace unos minutos sentí que mi hermano ya no estaba.

-¿Entonces es cierta la noticia que vi en la tele?. ¿Qué secuestraron a alguien dentro de las arenas de duelo?-Atem asintió y Serenity se llevó las manos a su pecho-¡Maldición, no puedo dejar a Joey sólo porque siempre se mete en problemas!.

-Necesito tu ayuda para localizarlo. No sólo él está en problemas, también Yugi-Tristán lo miro extrañado.

-¿Yugi está en problemas?-el castaño medito las palabras que le decía su amigo. ¿Por qué se refería a él como tercera persona?.

-Yo no soy Yugi, soy Atem-ante esto, Tristán cayó al piso impresionado por lo que dijo.

Mientras que Yugi en esos momentos enfrentaba una dura prueba para salvar a Joey y a los demás. Aquel ser que tomo la apariencia de Rex Raptor lo tenía entre la espada y la pared.

-Bueno, Yugi, el primer juego es el de Kaiba-Rex miro al director de Kaiba Corp. que no se encontraba muy contento con el papel de víctima y menos que Yugi fuera su salvador-Kaiba está siendo sostenido por un monstruo llamado Amemit y para poder salvarlo de sus garras debes responder a mi acertijo oscuro-Yugi abrió los ojos al escuchar esto último-Sí, Yugi. Esté juego también forma parte del Reino de las Sombras. Fallas, no sólo tú alma irá a ese lugar, también tus amigos te acompañaran.

-¿Qué dices?-Kaiba miro a Rex que reía complacido por la expresión de Yugi-¡¿Pones mi vida en las manos de esté tonto?!. ¡Eso es lo más humillante que me han hecho!-Kaiba forcejeo para soltarse del agarre del monstruo, pero esté acercó más su boca sintiendo su aliento y su baba-¡Qué asco!-la baba cayó en la ropa de Kaiba.

-Será mejor que no te muevas, el Amemit es un monstruo muy poco paciente y más cuando su comida se encuentra a escasos centímetros de él-Rex miro al monstruo que era de color morado-Bien, Yugi. Detrás de estas hay pares de la misma figura, se podría decir que es como un espejo.

-¿Un espejo?-nueve cuadros aparecieron frente a Yugi. Ocho de los cuadros eran de un café claro y uno era oscuro, ambos tenían un signo de interrogación.

-Sí, Yugi. La placa de en medio es la que sobra y es la que le dará a Kaiba su libertad-Yugi no lo veía así que se colocó frente a él-El juego consiste en adivinar que figura contiene la placa de en medio. La clave para resolver esté acertijo ya te la había dicho, es un espejo. Así que considera las placas como tal. El espejo refleja la apariencia del Amemit. El acertijo aquí es…¿Cuál es la pieza que sobra?.

- _(Genial, no soy bueno en los acertijos)_ -Yugi miro las piezas, sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora-Kg. _(Recuerdo que Yami era muy bueno en esto. Cunado peleamos contra los hermanos Paradoja fue él quien resolvió el acertijo y ni se diga de mis amigos, ellos también eran buenos en esta área. ¿Qué haré?. Sí no contesto bien, Kaiba y Minerva..)-_ Yugi imagino el peor escenario para sus dos amigos y eso hizo que una de las estatuas se cuarteara-¡Minerva!-volteo a ver a la niña, pero el daño no había sido grave, por el momento.

-Hay algo que se me paso comentarte, Yugi-el aludido lo miro-Sólo tienes un movimiento, sí te equivocas, Kaiba pagara las consecuencias.

- _(Genial, ahora es cuando me lo dice)_ -Yugi se concentró de nuevo en las piezas- _(Debo mantener mi miedo lejos ya que perdería también a Minerva)._

Yugi pasaba uno de los momentos más críticos en su vida y ahora estaba completamente sólo. Mientras que Atem esperaba impaciente a que Tristán reaccionara al saber que él no era Yugi. El castaño no sabía que decir, nunca se imaginó que su amigo regresaría.

-Tristán, no hay tiempo que perder. Yugi y Joey están en grave peligro-el castaño se paró y tomo un semblante serio-Sí Yugi vuelve al Reino de las Sombras su alma se despedazara y quedará sellada para siempre en ese lugar, y no se diga de Joey.

-Ese lugar no me gusta para nada, ¿Por qué siempre nos tienen que amenazar con eso?. Antes era el coco, la escuela, que el doctor-Tristán suspiro y miro a Serenity-Será mejor que te quedes aquí, Serenity. Nosotros buscaremos a Joey.

-No, déjenme ir con ustedes-la hermana menor de Joey tomo a Tristán de su brazo derecho-Es mi hermano. Joey me ha protegido desde que tengo memoria, es justo que yo ahora lo ayude. Por favor, Tristán.

-Es que, Serenity-el castaño miro a Atem que negó sin titubear-Lo siento, pero no puedes venir, es muy peligroso. Joey jamás me perdonaría si algo malo te pasara.

-Mana-Atem miro a su amiga que estaba a su lado viendo la escena-Encárgate de cuidar a Serenity-está la miro sorprendida-Nosotros iremos a buscar a Yugi.

-Pero, Faraón, yo puedo ayudarte-pero esté negó sin decir nada más-Está bien.

-Lo siento, Serenity-Tristán quitó la mano de la chica de su brazo y se fue corriendo con Atem.

-Joey-la castaña sólo se limitó a ver como esos dos chicos se perdían entre la gente-Cuídate.

Los segundos pasaban rápidamente. Yugi no sabía qué hacer ante una situación así. Sí decía la pieza incorrecta Kaiba sería devorado y seguramente su miedo se dispararía acabando con la vida de Minerva. Rex parecía disfrutar el sufrimiento de Yugi, era un deleite verlo en ese estado.

-Vamos, Yugi, todavía nos queda un invitado más a esté juego y es uno de mis favoritos-Yugi lo miro sin decir nada-Está impaciente por verte.

- _(Seguramente es Joey)_ -Yugi volvió a ver las piezas- _(¿Qué hago?. Esto es muy complicado. Necesito ayuda)-_ la pulsera de Yugi emitió un pequeño brillo.

En las arenas de Kaiba, Tea, Solomon y Mokuba esperaban noticias de sus amigos y también querían respuestas a sus preguntas y sólo el abuelo de Yugi podría responderlas.

-Díganos lo que pasa, Señor Moto-Tea estaba muy desesperada, angustiada y aterrada por sus amigos-¿Por qué el Faraón regreso?. ¿Qué le pasa a Yugi?. ¿Qué paso en las arenas de Kaiba?.

-Mi hermano se fue con Yugi, eso quiere decir que también corre peligro-pero el anciano no decía nada y se mantenía con los ojos cerrados-¿No nos dirá nada, verdad?.

-Sólo les puedo decir que sí el Faraón no encuentra a Yugi a más tardar en la tarde, su alma se quedara vagando en esté mundo por siempre-Tea emitió un pequeño sonido de sorpresa-El Faraón tiene que encontrar a Yugi para que sus almas sea una y no dos como es actualmente.

-¡¿Qué?!-Tea se levantó de su lugar-¿Qué es lo que trata de decir, Señor Moto?. Yo creía que Yugi y el Faraón eran personas diferentes, físicamente casi idénticos, pero diferentes en cuanto actitudes. Ellos no pueden ser una persona, es imposible.

-Claro que lo es-Solomon abrió los ojos y miro a Tea que lo veía espantada-Igual que ustedes tres. Tú crees que tu amistad con Yugi se dio sólo porque sí. Es raro como Joey, Tristán y tú se hicieron amigos de la noche a la mañana de un niño tan tímido como Yugi y que lo acompañaron en aventuras inimaginables que ponían en riesgo sus vidas.

-Está diciendo que ellos-el menor de los Kaiba recordó algo que le dijo su hermano antes de llegar a Japón después del duelo de Yugi con el otro Yugi-Tanto Tea, Tristán y Joey tuvieron una vida pasada igual que mi hermano. ¿Que ellos también conocían al Faraón desde antes?.

-Sí-asintió y volvió a cerrar sus ojos-Mis memorias como Shimon, antiguo consejero del Faraón, han regresado. Antes de que el Faraón fuera instruido por Mahad en la magia, él tuvo tres mejores amigos.

-Me imagino quienes eran-Mokuba miro a Tea que seguía de pie escuchando lo que decía el viejo Señor Moto.

-Jono, Teana y Honda, eran inseparables hasta que-Solomon abrió un poco los ojos y se podía ver la tristeza en sus ojos-Los monstruos se salieron de control. El padre del Faraón Atem encontró una solución para esto y eso eran los artículos del Milenio. La paz regreso a Egipto, pero no así para el pequeño Príncipe Atem. Sus amigos murieron en aquel ataque y eso abrió las puertas al Faraón que conocemos actualmente.

-¿Pero porque no los reconoció cuando estuvo con Yugi?-Mokuba esperaba impaciente la respuesta.

-Porque el alma que encerró el Faraón dentro del Rompecabezas del Milenio fue la actual, no la que tenía en su infancia. Por eso Yugi se hizo amigo de Tea, Joey y Tristán-Tea tomo asiento, su mirada estaba fija en el piso-Ustedes tres estaban destinados a tener una gran amistad con Yugi.

- _(Por eso nuestra conexión. Ahora todo tiene sentido)_ -Solomon veía como Tea iba asimilando lo que le decía.

En las calles, Atem y Tristán no sabían a dónde iban, bueno, el primero sólo corría sin detenerse, al menos que fuera en los semáforos. Algo le impulsaba a seguir corriendo sin abandonar el camino que había trazado el carro de Kaiba.

-Faraón, ¿sabes a dónde vamos?-el castaño sólo veía la espalda de su amigo que no se detenía-Ya llevamos mucho tiempo corriendo sin rumbo.

-Quisiera decirte el lugar, Tristán, pero yo tampoco sé-en ese momento, Atem se detuvo de golpe, ocasionando que Tristán frenara y cayera detrás de él.

-¿Y ahora?-Atem no dijo nada-¿Qué pasa?.

- _(Esa sensación de angustia vuelve)-_ Atem cerró los ojos y por un momento escucho la voz de Yugi-¡Yugi!-abrió los ojos.

-¡¿Dónde?!-Tristán se puso de pie y busco a su amigo, pero no lo veía por ningún lado-¿No te habrás equivocado?.

-Pudo escuchar la voz de Yugi, Tristán-el castaño lo miro seriamente-No sé cómo explicarlo, pero desde que llegue he tenido una terrible sensación de angustia, miedo y creo que todo eso es lo que Yugi siente en estos momentos.

-¿Lo que Yugi siente?-el castaño recordó cuando Yugi, él y los demás entraron al Rompecabezas a ayudar al Faraón-Ahora que lo dices, algo similar paso cuando entramos a tus memorias-Atem lo miro-Para encontrarte nos guiamos por lo que Yugi sentía o más bien, lo que tú le transmitías a Yugi. Creo que su conexión no está del todo rota, Faraón.

-Me has dado una idea para encontrar a Yugi, Tristán-Atem cerró los ojos y se concentró en su amigo. Tardo unos minutos para escuchar de nuevo a Yugi y tras escuchar su voz llena de miedo y angustia, unas imágenes llegaban a su mente-¡Lo tengo!-Atem abre los ojos y sale corriendo en la misma dirección que iban.

-¡Oye, espérame!-Tristán volvió a correr aunque sus piernas no daban para más.

Yugi por otro lado intentaba descifrar el acertijo oscuro. Todo se resumía en una simple pieza, ya no a una carta como estaba acostumbrado. Rex esperaba impaciente y no se diga de Kaiba que ya estaba babeado por ese monstruo.

-¡Yugi, será mejor que te des prisa!-y más baba cayó sobre Kaiba-Agh.

- _(Bien. Veamos. Rex dijo que las placas son un espejo de ese monstruo y los espejos reflejan a las personas que se ven en él. Así que…) -_ Yugi veía aquellas piezas frente a él que esperaban su respuesta- _(Son 9 piezas y dijo que sobra una, así que deduzco que las 8 restantes son pares. Entonces…)-_ Yugi cerró los ojos y medito por unos segundos- _(Sí son pares, las únicas partes del cuerpo que son pares son los ojos, las fosas nasales, las orejas y las manos, hasta ahí son cuatro…y la que sobraría sería)_ -Yugi abrió los ojos y miro a Rex que veía sus uñas aburrido-La tengo.

-¿Eh?-Rex dejo de ver sus uñas y miro a Yugi-Ya era hora, me empezaba a aburrir.

-La única parte que no tiene par es….¡La Boca!-Rex dio un paso atrás y las piezas se mostraron revelando así que la pieza de en medio era la boca.

-Hasta que por fin se acabó esto-aplaudió Rex-en cualquier momento iba a tirar a esa niña para que fuera más divertido.

-¡Tardaste mucho en resolver ese tonto acertijo, Yugi!-Kaiba se acercó a su rival, se encontraba todo empapado de baba y Yugi lo veía con culpa y apenado-¿Acaso tu abuelo jamás te enseño ese simple juego?.

-Sí, pero-Yugi se rasco la cabeza apenado con Kaiba que se cruzó de brazos-cuando me ponía a resolverlos me daba dolor de cabeza así que los dejaba.

-Bien, pasaremos al siguiente, Yugi-Rex raptor dio un golpe al suelo con su pie y esté comenzó a abrirse-Ya quería que se llegara esté juego.

-¡Ah!-el lugar dónde se encontraba Yugi se convirtió en un precipicio y lo alejo de Kaiba-¿Qué clase de juego es esté, Rex?-Yugi miro a su rival que negó con el dedo.

-No me mires así, Yugi. Mejor concéntrate en tu nuevo contrincante o mejor dicho, en mi nueva víctima-Yugi miro a su lado, a unos metros de él se encontraba Joey-Te dije que un invitado estaba impaciente por verte y claro, esté juego es mi favorito.

-No-Yugi veía aterrado, ¿Qué clase de juego le tenían preparado junto a Joey?-Esto no puede estar pasando.

-El juego consiste en algo muy simple, Yugi-Rex alzó su mano derecha-Hay que arrojar esto-en la mano de Rex apareció el Rompecabezas del Milenio, Yugi lo miro, no podía creer que ese artefacto estuviera de nuevo en su mundo-El primero será Joey. Dependiendo la dirección que apunte el Rompecabezas, darás dos pasos, lo mismo pasara con Joey-Rex avienta el articulo milenario a Joey que lo atrapa-Que empiece el juego. Y tú, Seto Kaiba-el aludido lo miro molesto-Será mejor que no intervengas.

-Créeme, ni si quiera pensaba en hacerlo así que ahórrate tus amenazas.

-Yugi, Yugi, siempre perdiendo el tiempo con esos tontos juegos-Joey miro a Yugi que tenía una expresión de terror-y más aún con esté al que llamas tu gran tesoro-el rubio miro el Rompecabezas y luego a Yugi-¿Cómo es posible que a tu edad te llame la atención estas porquerías que una mujer?.

-¡Joey!-el corazón antes calmado de Yugi volvió a latir con mayor rapidez preso por el miedo que sentía. Un ruido llamo la atención de Yugi, dos estatuas habían desaparecido- _(¡Minerva!)_ -ahora su amiga dependía de una sola estatua.

-Sigue así, Yugi, y esa niña no la cuenta-Rex miraba la expresión de Yugi- _(Cuando esté juego termine, tú vendrás conmigo junto con el inútil de Joey)-unos pasos hicieron que Rex dejara de ver a Yugi_ -¿Kaiba?, ¿a dónde vas?!-el castaño dueño de Kaiba Corp. se dirigió hacia la salida.

 _-_ Es más que obvio que mi presencia aquí no es requerida-Seto abrió la puerta-y no pienso perder mi tiempo en tus estúpidos juegos así que me voy.

-¡Kaiba!-trato de girar para detener a Seto, pero Joey lanzó el Rompecabezas y eso lo aprovecho Seto para irse.

-Ahora Yugi, voltea hacia la orilla y da dos pasos-el aludido suspiro y acato su orden-Es tu turno, Yugi.

- _(Estos juegos son de lo más cruel. No pienso tirar, Joey es mi amigo, es mi hermano. Él siempre me apoyó en los momentos más difíciles e incluso arriesgo su vida por mí en varias ocasiones y todo eso por nuestra amistad, por nuestra hermandad)-_ Yugi cerró los ojos-No tiraré. No pienso jugar esto contigo, Joey.

-Bien-Joey recoge el Rompecabezas-Entonces es mi turno-el Rompecabezas vuelve a caer en la misma dirección-Da dos pasos, Yugi-Yugi dio los dos pasos sin decir nada-Finalmente estás en la orilla. Otro turno más y quedaras atrapado en el Reino de las Sombras.

-No hay problema, paso mi turno de nuevo-Yugi abrió los ojos y miro de reojo a Joey que recogía el Rompecabezas para tirar de nuevo.

-¿El gran Rey de los juegos, Yugi Moto, se rinde?-Rex se tiró al piso a reír, no pensaba que sería tan fácil vencer a Yugi-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!.

-Te equivocas, no me he rendido-las carcajadas de Rex pararon y esté lo miro-¡Yo confío en Joey, en mi mejor amigo!.

-Yugi, tu amor y confianza a tus amigos serán los que te lleven a la perdición. Jamás serás el número 1 sino dejas atrás esas ridiculeces-Yugi dejo de mirarlo y negó con la cabeza-Sabes que Joey no se detendrá, él sólo acata mis órdenes.

-Te equivocas, Joey no es el tipo de personas que se deja manipular tan fácilmente-Yugi busco entre sus recuerdos la pelea que tuvo contra Joey que era manipulado por Marik.

Esa pelea en el muelle entre Joey y Yugi fue una de las más difíciles para el cuarteto de amigos. No sólo peleaban para salvar a Tea de ser aplastada o de impedir que Marik se apoderara del Rompecabezas, esa pelea se jugaba la lealtad y la amistad de Yugi y Joey. Era cierto, su amistad se había puesto aprueba en el Reino de los Duelistas, pero nada comparado con esto. Después del crítico duelo y que Joey lo hubiera salvado, Yugi se encontraba frente a su amigo, Joey se veía muy mal por lo que había pasado.

-Yugi, yo-el rubio le costaba ver a los ojos a su mejor amigo. Hace unos minutos estaba dispuesto a acabar con él sin importar nada-Bueno, es que…Vaya, Viejo, lo lamento-Joey desvió la mirada, le costaba mucho disculparse, no por orgullo sino porque no se sentía digno de pedirle algo así a su mejor amigo.

-Ya, tranquilízate, no es tu culpa-el Rey de los juegos cerro los ojos, en el fondo, Yugi sabía que Joey jamás lo hubiera dañado de esa forma y no había disculpa que tuviera que darle.

-Pero casi destruí nuestra amistad-Yugi lo miro sonriendo.

-Sí, pero al final, no sólo salvaste nuestra amistad, sino que me salvaste a mí-Joey lo miro.

-No tenía opción. Cuando supe lo que yo te estaba haciendo, tenía que corregirlo-el rubio bajo la mirada, sentía vergüenza de sí mismo por lo que había hecho. Había roto la primera regla de la amistad, la lealtad-o morir en el intento, Yugi. Desde que somos amigos, siempre nos hemos cuidado tú y yo. No iba a dejar que un cazador raro cambiara eso aunque mi cerebro se volviera de coral-las manos de Joey se convirtieron en puños que temblaban por la fuerza que ejercía el rubio en ellos.

-Yo entiendo-Joey lo miro, jamás lo había visto tan triste y acabado, incluso más que cuando perdió a su dragón.

-Pero ese Marik se burló de mí-Joey sentía tanta rabia consigo mismo que el sólo pensar en entrar al torneo ya era una ofensa hacia el juego-¡No sé cómo podré presentarme en la final ahora!-su dolor era tanto que cerró los ojos para ya no ver a su amigo. Lo último que sintió fue una bofetada.

-Debes calmarte-Joey vio a su atacante, era Mai, que estaba harta de las tonterías que decía-Mostraste mucho valor allá fuera, Joey. ¿A quién le importa cómo lucías?. Igual que el valor que mostraste en el Reino de los Duelistas cuando peleaste por tu hermana-Joey la mirada desconcertado y con su mano izquierda en su mejilla-¿Lo recuerdas?. Lo que ella hizo hoy fue por ti, eres su ídolo, muchachito.

-¡¿Qué clase de ídolo se convierte en zombi y casi destruye a su mejor amigo?!-ante las miradas desconcertadas de su amigos, el rubio no aceptada lo que había hecho-Esta vez sí que di un mal ejemplo.

-¡Ya deja de compadecerte!-Tristán jamás apoyo que sus amigos se compadecieran de sus tragedias o malos pasos y más en Joey-Tu hermana saca fuerza de ti, por eso espero hasta ahora para quitarse los vendajes.

-¿Eh?-el rubio se sorprendió por lo que le decía su amigo y miro a su hermana que estaba a lado él sin decir nada y con la mirada fija en el piso.-Serenity-Joey volteo a ver a su hermana que lo miro-tú ya puedes ver-ella sonrió a duras penas sin dejar de lado su preocupación.

-Al principio tenía miedo, pero al escucharte salvar a Yugi me inspiraste. Cuando me quite los vendajes y abrí los ojos me mostraste lo que es el valor, Joey-la castaña cerró los ojos y las lágrimas salieron-y tuve que zambullirme-cuando los abrió su hermano la veía a los ojos.

-¿Enserio?-el juego cruel y despiadado de Marik iba perdiendo efecto en Joey por las palabras que su hermana le decía.

-Supere mi operación por ti. Tú siempre has estado a mi lado, hoy era mi turno de apoyarte, querido hermano-Serenity fue y abrazo a su hermano que hizo lo mismo y la abrazo mientras ella lloraba por la emoción de poder regresarle, aunque sea un poco, lo que él había hecho por ella-Creo que hacemos un gran equipo.

-Me alegra tanto que todos estemos juntos-Yugi junto a sus demás amigos contemplaban la escena.

-Tú lo dijiste, Yugi-Joey miro a sus amigos que estaban conmovidos por lo que pasaba.

Yugi y sus amigos como los hermanos Kaiba esperaron a que el Sol se metiera, había sido un día de muchas emociones para todos.

-Me alegra que todo acabara-por fin las cosas estaban en su lugar y sus dos amigos y ella estaban a salvo.

-Y a mí-dijo Tristán que sentía el fresco viento.

-Oye, Yugi-el aludido volteo a mirarlo-Creo que esto es tuyo-Joey coloco el Rompecabezas en el cuello de Yugi y esté lo sólo sonrió y asintió-Gracias por todo, amigo.

-Gracias a ti por salvarme, Joey-el rubio ya no dijo nada y por lo que podía ver en sus ojos, aquella mala treta de Marik había quedado en el pasado.

- _(Debo ser el tipo más afortunado por tener unos amigos como ustedes, aun cuando había perdido la esperanza ellos no se rindieron. De no ser por ellos, quién sabe dónde estaría)._ Oye, Yugi, me alegra que el Rompecabezas del Milenio esté donde pertenece-su amigo tomo el objeto y lo miro sonriendo.

-Tú jamás lograras corromper a Joey-Yugi abrió los ojos-Por mucha magia que tengas, aunque haya miles de artículos del Milenio, ¡nada ni nadie podrá contra mi amigo Joey!-el rubio soltó el rompecabezas que señalo la misma dirección.

-Se acabó el juego, Yugi-Rex estaba muy complacido por la respuesta de Joey.

En la entrada de la escuela, Atem y Tristán brincaron el portón ya que eran vacaciones y la escuela permanecía cerrada. Atem siguió su carrera hasta el patio.

-¿Estás seguro que Yugi se encuentra aquí?-Atem sólo asintió y buscaba desesperadamente a su amigo-Dudo que esté adentro.

-Necesito encontrar a Yugi lo antes posible-miro al castaño que era más alto que él.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué quieres ver a Yugi?-no recibió respuesta del Faraón ya que esté miro al edificio-¿Eh?.

-Hay alguien ahí, Tristán-Atem podía ver una tabla y sobre ella una persona.

-¿No será Yugi?-por la distancia, Tristán no podía enfocar bien-¿O tal vez Joey?.

En la azotea, Yugi esperaba que Joey reaccionara y no tirara, pero fue en vano. La energía oscura logro lo que tanto quería, verlo destruido. Yugi dio un paso y sabía que el otro lo llevaría al Reino de las Sombras para siempre. El suelo desapareció en ese último paso.

- _(Es el fin..)_ -cuando sentía que su cuerpo se deslizaba en aquel lugar oscuro, alguien lo tomo del brazo-¡¿Qué?!.

-¡Imposible!-Rex veía como Joey había detenido la caída de Yugi-¡Ese tonto rompió mi control mental!.

-Eh-Yugi alzó la mirada y pudo ver la cara de su amigo-¡Joey!.

-¡Yugi!-el rubio estaba todo rojo de la cara por el esfuerzo que hacía para que Yugi no cayera en ese lugar-¡No te voy a soltar!.

-¡Sabía que reaccionarías, amigo!-el rubio sonrió.

-¡¿Cómo pudo ese tonto escapar de mi poder?!-Joey lo miro y sonrió.

-Eso es fácil, Rex o quién quiera que seas-Joey jalo a Yugi para alejarlo de aquel lugar-Yo siempre apoyare y protegeré a mis amigos, no importa quién sea o que artimañas usen. Mis amigos son lo más importante. Yugi, Tea y Tristán, ellos me enseñaron lo que es la amistad, la lealtad y el amor y todas esas cosas siempre me darán fuerzas para pelear contra cualquier poder.

-Así se habla, Joey-Yugi miro a un aturdido Rex que dio un paso hacia atrás-Nuestra amistad es tan fuerte como tus energías oscuras. ¡Mientras tenga a mi familia de mi lado nada ni nadie podrá ganarme!.

-¡No!-la estatua de Rex se partió liberan así el alma de Minerva- _(¿Esa es la verdadera fuerza de Yugi?)_ -Rex desapareció del lugar.

-Gracias, Joey-Yugi miro a su amigo que sólo asintió- _(No importa que pruebas me ponga la vida, mis amigos estarán ahí para apoyarme)._

-¡AH!-Yugi y Joey voltearon al escuchar el grito de Minerva.

-¡Minerva!-Yugi vio como la niña caía de la tabla-¡No!.

Continuará….


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Yu-Gi-Oh!: El último duelo**

Capítulo 9

Yugi y Joey corrieron para la malla en un vano intento de salvar a Minerva, pero se encontraron con que ya no estaba. Atem y Tristán no dijeron nada, sólo observaban como la niña caía, pero….

-Te tengo-Seto se encontraba en una ventana y logro tomar a Minerva cuando caía.

Seto jalo a Minerva hacia él y la introdujo al salón. Yugi y Joey al ver esto corrieron para ver a la niña. Tristán y Atem fueron hacia la entrada para ver si sus amigos salían y les explicaran lo sucedido. Yugi y Joey llegaron al piso dónde estaba Kaiba, el director de Kaiba Corp. salió de uno de los salones con Minerva en brazos.

-¡Minerva!-Yugi fue hacia Kaiba-Qué alivio. Todos están a salvo-el Rey de los juegos ya no podía con el cansancio que sentía. Su cuerpo fue precipitándose hacia atrás, pero su caída fue detenida por su mejor amigo-Gracias, Joey.

-De nada viejo, sabes que estamos para protegernos-Yugi sólo asintió y cerró los ojos.

-Bah, será mejor irnos de aquí-Kaiba comenzó a caminar dejando a los inútiles como él les decía a Yugi y Joey.

En el exterior, Atem y Tristán esperaban con impaciencia a que sus amigos bajaran. Fueron los quince minutos más largos en sus vidas, pero acabo cuando vieron a Seto y a Joey aparecer con una niña en brazos y Yugi siendo sostenido por Joey.

-¿Tristán?-el aludido se acercó a ellos-¿Qué haces aquí?. Pensé que estabas con Serenity.

-Lo estaba, pero me entere de lo que paso en las arenas de duelo y vine aquí para ayudarte, bueno, ayudarlos-el castaño vio a su amigo Yugi que muy apenas andaba-Yugi, ¿estás bien?.

-Sí, un poco mareado y cansado-Yugi trato de sonreír para calmar a Tristán.

-Nuestro pequeño amigo de nuevo esta metido en problemas-Tristán lo miro sin extrañarse nada-¿Qué te parece?, ¿estás listo para más aventuras?.

-Por supuesto, de eso pido mi domingo-el castaño río y luego vio detrás de él-Lo bueno es que la pandilla está completa de nuevo-Tristán se hizo a un lado para que Joey pudiera ver a su otro amigo.

-¡¿Es imposible?!-Kaiba casi suelta a la niña que traía en brazos al ver a otro Yugi acercarse a ellos.

-¡¿Faraón?!-pero a diferencia de Kaiba, Joey soltó a Yugi, pero esté no toco el piso ya que fue sostenido por Tristán-¡¿Qué haces aquí?!. Espera, debe de ser otro juego para que Yugi pierda.

-No es ningún juego, Joey-el rubio lo miro sin decir nada-Él es el Faraón. Él me guío hasta aquí.

-Yugi-Atem llega hacia su amigo que apenas y podía abrir los ojos-que bueno que estás a salvo.

-Yami, eres tú-el Faraón sonrió y asintió-No creo que seas una ilusión. Eres tan real como en aquella ocasión que hablamos. ¿Viniste a ayudarme?-Atem sólo asintió-Me alegra que hayas regresado-el cansancio que sentía Yugi lo hizo perder el conocimiento.

-¡Yugi!-Atem tomo la mano de su amigo-Apenas puedo sentir su energía.

-Hay que llevarlo a un hospital-Joey se agacho-Ponlo en mi espalda, cercas de aquí hay un hospital-Tristán hizo lo que pidió-El Faraón y yo llevaremos a Yugi, tú encárgate de Minerva y los demás. Dile al Abuelo lo que paso-el castaño asintió.

Joey y Atem partieron hacia el hospital para tratar de salvar a su amigo mientras que Kaiba y Tristán veían como se alejaban. En las oficinas de las arenas de Kaiba Corp., Tea veía por la ventana, esperaba ver a sus amigos entrar sanos y salvo. Ahora que sabía cuál era la misión del Faraón, le preocupaba más la seguridad de su amigo.

- _(Yugi, Atem, espero que se encuentren a salvo)_ -la castaña cerró los ojos y sintió un golpe muy fuerte en su pecho.

-¿Pasa algo, Tea?-Mokuba escucho un pequeño quejido de la chica que volteo a mirarlo-Estás pálida. ¿Te sientes bien?.

-Sentí como si alguien me hubiera dado un golpe muy fuerte justo en el corazón-ella sabía que esa sensación sólo la sentía cuando Yugi estaba en grave peligro-(Yugi, por favor, vuelve sano y salvo).

Tea no estaba del todo equivocada con lo que sentía ya que sus amigos si estaban en problemas o lo estarían en unos momentos más. Joey junto al Faraón corrían hacia el hospital para salvar a Yugi. El Rey de los juegos estaba muy debilitado por la pelea que tuvo hace unos momentos tratando de salvar a sus amigos de caer en el Reino de la Sombras.

-Resiste, Viejo, ya casi llegamos-el edificio estaba a unos metros de ellos-Dentro de poco estarás bien.

-Yo…-Yugi mientras tanto sudaba a mares y permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Debes en cuanto decía cosas poco entendibles-Yo…no….soy.

-Yugi, resiste-Atem en cambio prestaba atención a lo que decía su amigo e intentaba descifrar lo que decía en su inconciencia- _(Sí hubiera llegado antes, Yugi no estaría así)._

En el hospital, Yugi fue ingresado. Atem y Joey se quedaron en la sala de espera. El rubio se tomó tiempo para hablarle a sus amigos y tranquilizar al abuelo de Yugi. Atem en cambio, seguía cercas de la puerta dónde habían ingresado a Yugi. No era del todo raro que él estuviera ahí, Yugi era su mejor amigo, su compañero de duelo y más que eso, todo el tiempo que estuvo con Yugi, en el que compartieron un solo cuerpo había transformado una amistad en una hermandad, incluso con Joey, pero no de la misma medida que la de Yugi y él.

-Faraón-el aludido lo miro, pudo notar la preocupación detrás de esa máscara que le impedía mostrar sentimiento alguno-él estará bien. Yugi no es de las personas que se rinden tan fácilmente.

-Eso lo sé, Joey. Lo que me preocupa es la energía mágica de Yugi-volvió a ver la puerta que tenía unas pequeñas ventanas que le dejaban ver cómo los médicos iban de un lado a otro con material-Es difícil mantenerse en ese mundo y más aún, mantener el control del juego. Cada movimiento, cada estrategia que pensaba Yugi restaba su energía mágica.

-Yu…-era tal vez la costumbre o es que fue muy rápido la despedida, pero Joey no se sentía muy bien llamándolo por su nombre-Perdón, Faraón Atem, ¿Por qué estás aquí?. Se supone que el duelo que se llevó a acabó hace dos años le daba a Yugi su libertad en cuerpo y mente, y a ti el poder acceder al mundo espiritual. Dime, ¿Qué es lo que te trajo a nuestro mundo?-el tricolor lo miro, algo en su mirada le decía que no era nada bueno lo que le iba a decir.

-Joey, regrese porque…-ahora no era un buen momento para decirle que su misión era fusionarse con su amigo para así ser una sola persona, una sola alma y que uno dejaría de existir para siempre-Yugi me necesita aquí para hacerle frente a esté enemigo, por eso regrese.

-¡Qué bien!-Joey alzó su puño en señal de victoria ante un cabizbajo Atem que no lo miraba-Contigo seremos invencibles. Espera a que te vea Tea y el abuelo, se llevaran una gran sorpresa.

-Ya los vi-sus ojos se volvieron a posar en aquella puerta que lo separa de su mejor amigo y su única razón de estar en esté mundo de nuevo.

-Que mal, me hubiera gustado ver su reacción-el rubio sabía que su amiga tenía sentimientos hacia el Faraón y no pudo decírselos debido al duelo-Oye, Faraón, ¿quién es el nuevo enemigo?. ¿Por qué esa necesidad de acabar con Yugi?.

-Sé muy poco en realidad. Sólo sé que se originó gracias a la energía oscura que Yugi y yo sellamos durante nuestra aventura-el joven gobernante vio como un hombre de bata blanca se dirigía hacia ellos-Joey-el rubio se puso a su lado-¿Cómo está nuestro amigo?.

-Por lo que acabó de ver, su amigo sufre de un gran estrés y agotamiento físico-el doctor de piel blanca y pelo gris no dejaba de ver al chico que se parecía mucho a su paciente-¿Acaso eres su hermano gemelo?.

-Eh, bueno-Joey le tapó la boca.

-Sí, son hermanos-Joey se puso en medio del Faraón y el doctor-¿Podemos ver a Yugi?.

-Bueno, por el momento se encuentra bajo observación. En unas dos horas estará en su cuarto. Sí me disculpan debo regresar-el doctor abrió la puerta dejando a unos aliviados Joey y Atem.

-Bueno, ya que nuestro pequeño amigo está mejor, vayamos por unas hamburguesas, tengo hambre-Atem quiso replicar, pero Joey ya lo arrastraba al ascensor.

En las arenas de duelo, Tea se preparaba para ir al hospital, no estaba a gusto necesitaba ver a Yugi o al menos eso era lo que sentía o lo que quería creer. Cuando abrió la puerta se topó con Seto y Tristán, esté último traía a una niña en brazos.

-¡Seto!-Mokuba corrió a recibir a su hermano que entro sin decir nada-Me alegra que estés bien. Joey nos habló, dijo que Yugi estaba mal y lo llevaron al hospital.

-Sí, ese tonto no aguanta un simple juego-ante las miradas de todos se sentó y ya no dijo más.

-Tristán, dime, ¿quién es está niña?-el castaño miro a la niña que traía en brazos que seguía inconsciente.

-Minerva-Solomon se acercó a la pequeña duelista-Me alegra que esté bien.

-Así que está niña es Minerva-la castaña recordó cuando confundió a la amiga del Faraón con la que Yugi le hablaba-¿Qué paso, Tristán?. ¿Por qué Yugi fue a parar a un hospital?.

-Bueno-avanzó hacia uno de los sillones que estaban desocupados y dejo a Minerva-No sé cómo estuvo todo. Es más-volteo a ver a su amiga-aún no puedo creer que el Faraón esté con nosotros.

-No deberían estar pensando eso ahora-Seto miro a los amigos molestos de Yugi-Lo que les debería preocupar es esa cosa que está atacando a Yugi. Por lo que pude notar, los ataques van dirigidos a él, a nadie más.

-El abuelo ya nos dijo-el castaño la miro-Esto es por las energías oscuras que Yugi y el Faraón derrotaron cuando estuvieron compartiendo un solo cuerpo. Buscan vengarse de Yugi y también del Faraón.

Solomon no prestó atención a lo que decían los jóvenes, se acercó a la ventana y pudo ver como el cielo se nublaba. El cielo que se encontraba de un hermoso color azul era ocultado por unas nubes grises que presagiaban una fuerte tormenta que no estaba prevista para el día de hoy. En el cuarto del joven Moto, el chico tricolor estaba durmiendo profundamente gracias a los medicamentos administrados. No había nada que lo despertara. La puerta de su cuarto se abrió y gracias a la luz se podía ver una sombra sobre Yugi.

-Esto aún no termina-la voz no era la de un adulto o adolescente-Su Alteza, espero que no le incomode que tome su alma por unos minutos para mi siguiente juego-el cuerpo de Yugi comenzó a brillar.

En la cafetería, Joey y Atem comían una rica hamburguesa, bueno, era más el hambre del rubio que la del propio Faraón que muy apenas había dado un mordisco a la suya.

-¿No sabe bien?-Joey dejo de comer para ver a su inapetente amigo que sólo veía la comida-Vamos, Yugi está bien, ya oíste al doctor.

-No es eso, Joey-desvió la mirada. Era momento de ser sincero con otro de sus mejores amigos-Lo que te tengo que decir es grave-el rubio se tornó serio-Es sobre mi regreso a esté mundo.

-Sabía que había algo que me estabas ocultando. Igual que Yugi. No sé porque no nos permiten que los ayudemos. ¿Somos amigos, no?-el Faraón lo miro y asintió-Sea lo que sea, tratare de comprenderlo, por más difícil que parezca.

-La verdad es que-Atem sintió que el lugar comenzaba a refrescar, pero no tomo importancia a este hecho-mi regreso se debe a que mi misión no está completa aún. En el mundo de los espíritus se me revelo mi última misión. Cuando morí enfrentando a Zorc y selle mi alma dentro del Rompecabezas, algo salió mal. Una parte de mi alma fue sellada, pero la otra quedo en mi cuerpo y renació.

-¿Quieres decir que hay dos Faraones?-el tricolor lo miro sin decir nada-¿Y qué hay que hacer para que vuelvas a tu descanso?. No es que quiera que te vayas ni nada, me alegra que estés con nosotros de nuevo, pero se supone que tú ya regresaste con los tuyos.

-No podré hacerlo hasta que mi alma vuelva hacer una y la única persona que me puede ayudar está en esté hospital recuperándose-el rubio se levantó sorprendido por lo que decía-Así es Joey. Yugi y yo compartimos más que el físico y la baraja. Yugi y yo somos una persona, una misma alma.

-¡¿Qué?!-meneo la cabeza, eso que le decía el Faraón era total y remotamente imposible-Debes estar equivocado, Yugi y tú no son la misma persona. Los conozco muy bien y sé diferenciarlos.

-Yo también me resistía a eso, Joey-suspiro al saber que la parte que venía no le agradaría nada al rubio-y más por lo que me dijeron. Para que mi alma vuelva hacer una, Yugi y yo debemos fusionarnos. Ya te debes dar una idea de cuáles podrían ser las consecuencias de esa fusión.

-¿Consecuencias?-Joey recordó lo que había vivido desde que conoció a Yugi y todas las aventuras que tuvieron junto a sus amigos y ese misterioso espíritu que también se hizo su mejor amigo-Mi amigo…¿estás diciendo que mi hermano desaparecerá?-Atem asintió y esto causo una terrible sensación a Joey- _(¡No!, Yugi no puede desaparecer!)._

Las luces del lugar se apagaron dejando a Atem, Joey y a todas las personas en el hospital en la oscuridad. La tormenta se desato y los truenos no se hicieron esperar. En las arenas de duelo, Kaiba y los demás también se encontraban en la oscuridad.

-En las noticias no dijeron nada de una tormenta-Tristán se acercó a la ventana-Parece como sí un huracán estuviera sobre nosotros.

-Es más que eso, Tristán-el castaño lo miro-Esto no es obra de la naturaleza. El delicado equilibrio entre el bien y el mal se ha salido de control.

-¿Qué tonterías dice, anciano?-Kaiba no dejo su lugar-Sólo es una tormenta. En cuestión de segundos tendremos luz. Ustedes se alteran como niñitas por todo.

-Kaiba, no le faltes al respeto al Señor Moto o te las verás conmigo-Tea trataba de ver a Kaiba pero le era imposible-Bueno, cuando regrese la luz ya verás.

-Otro juego oscuro se acerca-un trueno ilumino un poco la habitación-La energía oscura no se detendrá hasta tomar el poder del mundo.

-Eso es, mi estimado Señor Moto-la voz de Seto inundo el lugar haciendo que todos sintieran miedo y que Kaiba se parara de su sitió molesto-Es hora de jugar un poco con los amigos de Yugi y el Faraón.

-¿Qué cosa?-el castaño sintió como algo se enroscaba en su cuerpo y lo suspendía en el aire-¡AH!, ¡Bájenme de aquí!-no tardo mucho para escuchar las voces de Tea, Mokuba y el Señor Moto.

-¡¿Quién eres?!-aunque la oscuridad impedía ver a su contrincante, Seto no baja la guardia.

-Sí tanto quieres saber-alguien chasqueo los dedos y por fin se hizo la luz-Sorpresa, sorpresa-Kaiba miraba atónito a su oponente-¿Estás listo para jugar, Kaiba?.

-Imposible-ante sus ojos se encontraba un clon de él.

-No sólo Yugi pagara, los que lo ayudaron también sentirán el poder de la oscuridad-el doble de Seto miro a sus carnadas suspendidas en el aire y amarrados a una cuerda-Creo que los premios son muy buenos, ¿tú que piensas?.

-Uh-Seto miro a su derecha y vio a su hermano y a los demás suspendidos en el aire-¡Mokuba!.

-¡Seto!-el pequeño Kaiba intentaba en vano zafarse de la cuerda-¡No puedo soltarme!.

-¡Resiste, Mokuba!-el castaño miro a su rival-Eres un maldito. Pagarás por usar a mi hermano.

-Eso lo veremos-el clon de Kaiba río ante la expresión de enojo de Seto.

Toda Ciudad Domino se encontraba en medio de una tormenta, Serenity junto a Mana lograron ponerse a salvo bajo una parada de autobús. Hacía un par de horas que Atem y Tristán las dejaron para ayudar a sus amigos y ellas, por iniciativa de Serenity, se dirigían hacia las arenas de duelo para averiguar sobre sus amigos.

-No creo que se quite esta tormenta-la hermana de Joey temblaba por el frío que sentía, toda su ropa estaba mojada-Nos será imposible llegar a las arenas.

-Tenemos que llegar. Necesito saber si el Faraón se encuentra bien-algo le decía que su amigo estaba en apuros-No me perdonaría sí algo le llegara a pasar. _(Desde que tengo memoria, Atem y yo hemos estado juntos. Según Shimon, el Faraón no volvió a sonreír desde aquel trágico día en que perdió a su madre y a sus amigos)._

Cuando me encontraba en el pueblo era víctima de agresiones y todo eso cambio cuando conocí al Maestro Mahad. Él fue quién me introdujo al castillo cuando aún era muy pequeña.

-Será mejor que te quedes aquí-Mahad de apenas 12 años a una asustadiza Mana-Vendré más tarde a traerte un poco de comida. No salgas por ningún motivo-la niña asintió-Bien.

Las horas pasaron y eso hizo que el estómago le pidiera esa comida prometida por su salvador. Mana se levantó y abrió un poco la puerta.

- _(Es cierto, me dijo ese niño que no abriera la puerta)-_ la castaña cerró la puerta y volvió a su lugar tratando de que su estómago se controlara, pero le era realmente imposible. El ruido de la puerta hizo que se parara, creía que su salvador ya le había traído de comer, pero no era él.

-¡Guardias!-el sacerdote Seth veía a la niña con la ropa mancha de lodo y manchas de sangre-Saquen a está pordiosera de aquí y llévenla a la sala del trono-sus hombres no tardaron en sacar a la niña del lugar.

-¡No, suéltenme!-Mana pataleaba para que la soltaran-¡No!.

Mahad se escondió al ver al Sacerdote Seth salir del lugar dónde tenía a su amiga. Sus nervios lo traicionaron e hicieron que tirara la charola que traía para su protegida. Seth no paso esto por desapercibido y también mando por él. En la Sala, Seth tenía Mahad y a Mana sumidos en el miedo. El Faraón no se encontraba y como su mano derecha él podía tomar decisiones sobre el pueblo y los sirvientes del palacio sí era una emergencia.

-Por favor, Sacerdote Seth, no le haga nada-el adolescente Mahad mantenía la vista en el piso en señal de respeto y sumisión ante el castaño de ojos azules-Yo fui quién la metió al palacio. Yo debo ser quién reciba el castigo.

-Y lo harás, Mahad. No sabes el peligro en que has puesto al palacio y al pueblo de Egipto al meter a esta niña-la aludida temblaba aún más que cuando la encontró-Guardias-un hombre bajo y regordete se acercó-Lleven a Mahad a la sala de castigos. Lo que hizo hoy merece la pena máxima.

-Sí, Sacerdote-fue hacia Mahad que no opuso resistencia-Mahad, no debiste. ¿Qué le diremos a tus padres?-el adolescente no dijo nada y veía de reojo a la niña que se había quedado con Seth a solas.

-Y en cuanto a ti-la niña dio un respingo-también compartirás el mismo destino que Mahad. Nadie se burla de mí y muchísimo menos de nuestro Rey.

-Por favor-Mana comenzó a llorar-Haga conmigo lo que quiera, tome mi vida sí con eso reparo la terrible falta-alzó la mirada para ver a los ojos a su verdugo-pero no le quite la vida a ese niño. Él sólo me quiso ayudar porque unos señores casi me matan a golpes por un robo que no cometí.

-No me importa él porque lo hizo-Seth miro al último de sus hombres-Llévala a la tercera sala. La pena máxima igual que Mahad. Ese tonto chiquillo no aprendió nada acerca de las reglas del palacio. Se burló del Faraón y eso sólo se paga con la vida-su hombre fue hacia la niña que se puso de pie y tomada del brazo se dirigió hacia la salida.

-¡Alto!-Seth se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver al Príncipe en la entrada de la sala.

-Su Alteza-Seth se arrodillo y bajo la mirada-Pensé que ya se encontraba dormido.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí, Seth?-se acercó al Sacerdote que se puso de pie y lo miro a los ojos-¿Por qué vas a imponerle a esta niña la pena máxima?.

-Su Alteza, está niña fue traída por Mahad sin permiso. Las reglas dictan que nadie, al menos que el Faraón lo permita, puede introducir a personas extrañas al palacio. Si eso llegara a pasar la sentencia sería la muerte para ambos-el joven Príncipe miro a la niña que seguía esperando en la salida con el guardia-Príncipe, es mejor que regrese a su cuarto y descanse.

-Yo quiero escuchar él porque-Atem fue hacia el trono de su padre y se puso al lado izquierdo.

-¿Pero, Su Alteza?-Atem se giró a verlo y en su mirada se veía la determinación de un futuro Faraón-Traiga a la niña-Seth tomo su lugar a lado del Príncipe.

-Príncipe-Mana se arrodillo y bajo la mirada-no importa mi vida, pero la de ese niño, Mahad, sí. Él sólo quiso ayudarme y le agradezco profundamente, pero sí por ayudarme tiene que perder su vida, prefiero que se tome la mía en su lugar. Mi vida no es tan valiosa.

-No importa, ambos pagaran-Seth miro a su sirviente y esté volvió a tomar a la niña del brazo-Ya hablaste y el Príncipe no puede perder más su tiempo con alguien como tú.

-¡Por favor!-Mana se escapa del agarre del guardia y llega hacia Atem que se queda sorprendido-¡Por lo que más quieras, Príncipe!. Salva a Mahad-esto enfureció más a Seth que aparto a Mana de un golpe del Príncipe-Kg.

-¡Por lo que acabas de hacer tú cuerpo será cortado en cachitos y se esparcirán por el desierto!-el sirviente volvió a tomar a la niña que sangraba de la boca por el golpe-¡Llévensela!.

-¡Detente!-Atem bajo las escaleras-Yo perdono a esta niña.

-¿Qué?!-el Sacerdote bajo rápidamente las escaleras-Príncipe, no estará hablando enserio, ¿verdad?-Atem lo miro seriamente-Pero, Su Alteza. No puedo permitir que está niña se vaya y les diga a nuestros enemigos lo fácil que es burlar la seguridad del palacio usando a un tonto aprendiz de mago. Así que el castigo se llevara a acabó.

-¿Pretendes contradecirme, Seth?-Atem fijo su vista en el Sacerdote que lo retaba-Aunque mi padre no esté aquí, no te da derecho sobre mí.

-No es lo que quise decir, Su Alteza, yo sólo protejo el reino ante la ausencia del Rey-pero el joven Príncipe no se dejaba ante esas palabras.

-Haz lo que te ordeno-Atem miro al sirviente-Y quiero ver a Mahad con vida, Seth-el Sacerdote no dejaba de retarlo con la mirada, pero eso cambio cuando esté asintió levemente y se marchó junto con el guardia.

-Príncipe, gracias-pero el aludido paso por su lado sin siquiera mirarla y con aquella mirada que hizo cambiar a regañadientes al Sacerdote.

-Será mejor que no metas más a Mahad en problemas-sin más, Atem se marchó. Cuando su padre regresara de su viaje, tendría un castigo por desobedecer a Seth.

Mana fue interrumpida al escuchar otro trueno. El clima presagiaba un nuevo juego oscuro. En el hospital, Atem y Joey buscaban la manera de llegar al recibidor para saber qué había pasado con la luz. Al llegar notaron que estaba muy silencioso, de hecho, todo el camino estuvo así, sólo sus pasos se escuchaban.

-Oye, Yu-el rubio se arrepintió de lo que iba a decir-Faraón Atem, ¿no crees que está muy callado?. Digo, el hospital debería estar patas arriba por no tener luz y está muy calmado como si fuera un panteón.

-Eso no es todo-Atem y Joey se detuvieron-Antes de que se fuera la luz, sentí como la temperatura bajaba y ahora sin luz, siento que se ha vuelto más frío el lugar. ¿Sin climas, cómo puede estar fresco?.

-Es cierto-Joey giro y vio una pequeña luz parpadeando-Oye, mira eso-el rubio fue en busca de esa luz seguido de Atem. Recorrieron un pasillo, subieron escaleras hasta llegar al área de cuidados intensivos-Desapareció.

-Bienvenidos, Faraón y Joey-una voz se escuchó por todo el lugar asiendo que Atem y Joey se pusieran tensos y a la defensiva-Saben que para un paciente las visitas de familiares y amigos siempre es la mejor medicina, ¿verdad?.

-¿Qué?-la luz se hizo en el lugar, pero no como los jóvenes querían-¿A dónde nos has llevado?-el lugar cambio, ahora se encontraban en el exterior.

-Estamos en la azotea-Atem se sorprendió al ver quién era su nuevo enemigo-Es lindo el lugar, ¿no cree, Su Alteza?.

-Deja de decir tonterías, sé muy bien a que has venido-su nuevo contrincante era el doctor que atendía a su amigo-No permitiré que Yugi se ponga en peligro. Yo seré tu nuevo oponente.

-Vaya, esperaba que dijeras eso. El pobre de Yugi no aguanto 3 juegos seguidos en el Reino de las Sombras-notó que esto molestó mucho al Faraón-pero si quieres tomar su lugar, por mí está bien, como quiera lo tomarías al saber cuál es el premio en esté juego.

-¿El premio?-el rubio notó que detrás de aquel médico se estaba materializando algo-¿Qué es eso?.

-Nuestro premio-dijo con burla y haciéndose aún lado para que Atem pudiera ver su presa-¿Qué tal, Faraón?. No te importara que saque a Yugi para que tome aire fresco.

-¡Yugi!-su amigo se encontraba dormido dentro de una burbuja-¡Eres un maldito!.

-Antes no podía tocar a Yugi-volteo a ver al chico inconsciente a su lado-pero ahora que su nivel mágico se encuentra bajo fue fácil extraer su alma para esté juego-volvió a mirar al Faraón que lo veía furioso-Sí ganas esté juego, Yugi volverá a su cuerpo. Dejaremos que se preparen para el torneo de Kaiba. Bueno, sí es que llega.

-¡¿Qué dices?!-el rubio dio un paso, pero fue detenido por Atem-Pero.

-Esté juego es mío, Joey-el doctor sonrió y Atem dio tres pasos al frente-Dime, ¿Cuál es tu juego?.

-Es fácil, Faraón. El juego se llama….Juego Místico-Atem abrió los ojos-Tú debes conocerlo bien. Tiene la misma antigüedad que los duelos de monstruos.

-¿Dé que trata el juego?-el tricolor lo miro-No me mires así, Faraón. Cuando pones esa mirada no es para nada bueno.

-Es un juego maldito, Joey-Atem poso de nuevo su mirada en su rival-No puedo creer que se haya hecho de ese juego.

-Todo sea para salvar su alma, ¿no es así, Faraón?-tanto Atem como Joey se quedaron con la boca abierta-Me di el tiempo de averiguar sobre su llegada a esté mundo. Sé que no es correcto escuchar conversaciones, le pido que me perdone.

En las arenas de duelo de Kaiba, el escenario estaba listo para un nuevo capítulo de los juegos oscuros. Kaiba pelearía contra su parte oscura para salvar a su hermano y a los demás de caer en el Reino de las Sombras por la eternidad.

-El juego que te ayudara a salvar o perder a tus amigos se llama…Raijinhai-Kaiba se extrañó-Sé que no lo conoces y eso lo hace más divertido. ¿Tienes miedo, Kaiba?.

-No soy como Yugi que se asusta por todo-el castaño cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos-Cuando quieras empezar.

-De acuerdo-un muro se alzó en medio de ellos-Empecemos esté juego de lo oscuro.

-No podrá-Mokuba miro a Tea-Seto no podrá ganar.

-¡No digas eso, Tea!-la castaña lo miro-Mi hermano nos salvara. Confió en él, jamás me ha defraudado.

-No dudo de sus habilidades, Mokuba-el menor de los Kaiba miro a su hermano-Es que en este mundo es difícil mantener un duelo.

-Tea tiene razón-Tristán recordó la terrible sensación de lo que era estar en el Reino de las Sombras-Solamente el Faraón y Yami Bakura pueden combatir sin sufrir las consecuencias de este mundo. Seto es sólo un humano como nosotros, sin poderes.

-Seto-ahora el miedo se había apoderado de él. Mokuba sabía que su hermano era un genio, ¿pero contra fuerzas mágicas tenía una oportunidad?.

Continuará….


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Yu-Gi-Oh!: El último duelo**

Capítulo 10

Aunque Yugi no se encontraba en su cuerpo, su mente vagaba en la oscuridad. El tricolor no sabía hacia dónde iba, pero algo lo llamaba, necesitaba ir a ese lugar. Cuando al fin llego abrió sus ojos, se encontraba en una habitación grande y muy bien adornada. Se dirigió hacia lo que era el balcón y lo que vio lo dejo sin aliento.

-¿Egipto?-los ojos amatistas de Yugi veían todo el lugar. Las enormes y hermosas pirámides a lo lejos y un hermoso jardín que estaba en la planta baja-¿Por qué estoy aquí?-escuchó unos pasos, se giró y se encontró con su abuelo- _(¿Abuelito?)._

-Ya despertó, Su Alteza-Shimon hizo una pequeña reverencia y se acercó al joven heredero que lo veía-Sé que fue un día muy largo para usted, pero la Corte Milenaria y sobretodo su pueblo necesitan que suba al trono lo más pronto posible, Príncipe Atem-el joven abrió los ojos impactado por lo que dijo y tomo esto como señal de temor-No se preocupe, Su Alteza, yo estaré a su lado. No dejare que caiga. Igual que lo hice con su padre, yo, Shimon Muran, estaré guiándolo hasta que los Dioses dispongan de mi vida.

-Yo..-Yugi no sabía que decir. Su abuelo o lo que parecía su abuelo le decía que el sería el próximo Faraón y eso en su cabeza era totalmente absurdo. Atem, él era el Faraón-Es que yo…

-Sé que fue muy difícil lo que paso con la Reina-el chico desvió la mirada-y no sólo lo de ella, también de sus amigos. Jono, Teana y Honda, sus vidas terminaron de manera muy trágica a tan corta edad.

-Eso-esos nombres hicieron mella en el corazón de Yugi que se giró hacia el balcón- _(¿Por qué me duele?, ¿Quiénes eran esas personas?. Cuando el Faraón recupero sus memorias, creí que pasaríamos más tiempo juntos para conocernos, para saber más sobre su vida, pero se fue. ¿Pero que tengo que ver yo con todo esto?._

-Sé que la compañía de Mahad y Mana le ha servido mucho, pero sabe muy bien que ser Rey es no mostrar ninguna debilidad-Yugi se giró-Sé que aún es muy joven y es mucha responsabilidad porque no sólo es su reino el que tiene que cuidar. Usted será el dueño del Rompecabezas Milenario y el encargado de mantener la paz en el mundo como lo hizo su padre.

No, ya no quería estar en ese lugar, por más que sintiera que tenía que quedarse no lo haría. Su mente volvió a vagar por la oscuridad, quería olvidar lo que había escuchado, lo que había visto y esos nombres que le causaban tanto dolor como hacía tiempo que no sentía. Abrió los ojos y esta vez se encontró en un lugar distinto y más acorde a su época.

-¡Yugi!-esa fue la voz de Atem. Yugi lo miro y abrió más los ojos. Ahí se encontraban Atem y Joey-¡No te preocupes, Yugi, yo te salvare!.

-¿Eh?-cuando quiso moverse no podía, sus piernas y brazos no lo obedecían-¿Qué está pasando?.

-No se altere, Su Alteza-Yugi lo miro-Lo que pasa es que usted está siendo retenido por las fuerzas oscuras. El Faraón y yo tendremos un juego de lo oscuro y usted será el premio.

-¡¿Qué?!-el tricolor intento zafarse pero era en vano su esfuerzo.

-¡Empecemos de una vez!-Atem estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Bien-chasqueó los dedos y una mesa y sillas aparecieron-Tomemos asiento, no querrá jugar de pie-Atem fue hacia la silla que le correspondía y tomo asiento-Espero que no le moleste que esto sea más privado-miro a Joey que inmediatamente corría hacia el Faraón-Lo siento, rubio, no estas invitado a este juego-tanto Yugi, Atem y el doctor fueron envueltos en una barrera oscura.

Atem no quitaba la vista de su rival, haría lo que fuera para salvar a Yugi, lo que fuera. Por otro lado, el juego de Kaiba estaba empezando. Los premios eran Mokuba, Tea, Tristán y el abuelo de Yugi.

-Empezare con explicarte las reglas del juego-gracias al muro que estaba entre ellos, el clon de Seto no sabía que hacia el original Kaiba-En Raijinhai hay 10 piezas en total, dos soldados, dos de la caballería, dos elefantes, un shogun, un Rey y una Reina y por último, Raijin Indra. Te diré que el soldado es más débil y el Rey el más fuerte-la figura de un hombre con una espada y un elefante aparecieron, el muro desapareció revelando las dos figuras para ambos contrincantes-El Shogun es más fuerte que el elefante, entonces esté pierde y Shogun como ganador regresa a su campo. Sí ganas, puedes seguir usando la pieza las veces que tú quieras.

-¿Y en un empate?-Kaiba no dejaba de ver esas figuras que estaban suspendidas sobre su rival y él.

-Ambos mueren en batalla-las figuras colisionaron y desaparecieron-Aunque en todo juego esté tiene sus excepciones. La Reina solo puede ganarle al Rey y también hay otra figura que sólo se puede usar una vez y puede ganarle a cualquiera, ese es Indra. Cuando Indra es usado ya no puede volver al campo. Está claro todo, ¿Kaiba?.

-No soy ningún tonto-el muro volvió a aparecer tapando a su clon.

-Qué empiece el juego-su risa se escuchó por todo el lugar.

-No sé qué es más escalofriante, sí el clon de Seto o que nuestras vidas dependan de Seto-Mokuba lo miro-Lo siento, Mokuba, pero me es difícil confiar en tu hermano y más cuando nuestras vidas dependen de él.

-(Tal vez nos llevemos una sorpresa)-Solomon no dejaba de ver a Seto.

-Ya he elegido mi pieza-un elefante se materializo frente al doble de Seto-Espero que ya estés listo, ¿Kaiba?.

-Esa pregunta ofende-Kaiba vio sus piezas, tenía que ser sabio al escogerlas para salvar a Mokuba-Ya, está.

-Antes de seguir, Kaiba, quiero decirte que sí llegaras a perder a tu Rey, será el final para tu hermano y tus amigos-sólo escucho una risa burlona de su rival-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?.

-Yo no tengo amigos anormales-el castaño se cruzó de brazos y su rostro se dibujaba una sonrisa.

-¡¿Anormales?!-dijeron Tea y Tristán al mismo tiempo-¡¿A quién les dices anormales?!.

-Bien, veo que después de todo sigues con esa oscuridad en tu corazón-cerró los ojos por un momento y los volvió a abrir-Kaiba, creo que esa pieza de caballería no te ayudara para nada.

- _(¿Qué cosa?!)-_ Kaiba se sorprendió por la respuesta de su rival. El muro se desvaneció y dejo ver ambas piezas-¡Imposible!.

-La caballería pierde ante el elefante-el clon de Kaiba miraba la reacción de esté. El elefante atacó la pieza de Seto que se redujo a polvo-y cómo te había dicho, anteriormente, la pieza ganadora regresa al campo y la podre utilizar de nuevo.

-¿Cómo pudo adivinar la pieza de Seto?. Se supone que no pueden verse gracias al muro-la castaña ahora sí estaba muerta del miedo-Tal vez sea mejor rezar, chicos.

-¡No!. Mi hermano nos salvara, yo confió en Seto-Mokuba atrajo la atención de su hermano- _(Jamás me has fallado, no lo hagas ahora, hermano)._

 _-(Mokuba)_ -el ojiazul podía ver la preocupación, pero también la confianza que su pequeño hermano depositaba en él. Volvió a ver sus piezas, ahora le quedaban nueve- _(Bueno, no será fácil)._

-¿Estás listo, Kaiba?, porque yo ya escogí mi pieza. _(Cuando esto acabe, no sólo esos tontos irán al Reino de las Sombras-miro a los amigos de Yugi y al hermano de Kaiba-Seto también los acompañara. Así, yo seré el único Seto Kaiba)._

La tormenta que se ha desatado en la ciudad había dejado a Mana y a Serenity en una parada de autobús. Las chicas esperaban que la lluvia parara y así ir a las arenas de duelo. La egipcia, amiga de Atem, no dejaba de pensar en aquel momento en que Mahad y ella se convirtieron en amigos del frío Príncipe de Egipto.

Aquella noche en la que fue sorprendida por Seth y que casi pierde la vida junto a Mahad, Mana no paraba de pensar en aquel serio y distante Príncipe. Gracias a él, Mahad y ella seguían con vida, tal vez Ra intervino trayendo en el momento justo al Príncipe. Cuando el Príncipe abandono la sala del trono, Mahad llego minutos después.

-¡Mahad!-la castaña corrió hacia un golpeado Mahad que apenas y podía mantenerse de pie-Perdona, Mahad, no era mi intención que tú fueras castigado. Sólo te he traído problemas-Mana bajo la mirada y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar-Hubiera sido mejor que me dejaras en ese lugar.

-Para nada-la castaña lo miro con sus ojos rojos y cristalinos de tanto llorar-Yo jure proteger a Egipto y Egipto es su gente. Yo no voy a dejar que los más fuertes abusen de los débiles y más de una mujer.

-Gracias, Mahad-Mana lo abrazo, pero se separó al escuchar un quejido de dolor por parte de su salvador-Lo siento.

Había pasado una semana desde que Mahad y Mana se conocieron y libraron su primer encuentro con la muerte a manos de un furioso Sacerdote Seth. Mahad convenció a su madre que aceptara a Mana en su casa mientas regresaba su padre para explicarle la situación. De vez en cuando, Mana iba al palacio a escondidas a ver a su amigo y protector. Mahad se pasaba todos los días ahí, según lo que le había dicho su madre.

-¿En dónde se habrá metido?-Mana se apoya en la barda que daba a un amplio jardín-Ya recorrí todo el palacio y nada que lo encuentro-sin saber la castaña en el peligro que estaba se inclina más para tener una mejor visión-Mahad, ¿en dónde estás?-el peso era mucho para su mano que esta termino por ceder-¡AH!-Mana creía que esté era su fin, había desafiado las órdenes del Faraón y el castigo era perder su vida- _(¿Esté será mi fin)._

-¡Te tengo!-la castaña abrió los ojos y lo miro-Toma mi otra mando-Atem le ofrecía a la ojiazul su mano izquierda-¡Vamos!-Mana tomo la mano del Príncipe y esté la jalo hacia él cayendo Mana arriba de él.

-Gracias-Mana alzó la mirada para ver al Príncipe- _(Qué lindos ojos tiene)._

-Será mejor que te marches. Sí Seth te ve aquí no te aseguro que salgas con vida-Atem quito de manera sutil a la niña y se puso de pie para irse.

-Será lindo-Mana se cruza de brazos e infla sus cachetes mientras ve a Atem alejarse de ella-pero es un arrogante.

La castaña olvido su tarea de buscar a Mahad y regreso a casa. La noche se llegó y el aprendiz de mago retorno a su casa. Mahad se encontraba con Mana viendo las estrellas, era una hermosa noche.

-¿Y qué hiciste durante el día, Mana?-la aludida lo miro-Mi madre dijo que habías salido, ¿a dónde fuiste?.

-Bueno-la castaña desvió la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosa. Mahad la miraba atento, ya empezaba a conocer a la niña-Verás, es que…

-¿No me digas que hiciste travesuras?-Mana lo miro y rasco su cabeza con su mano derecha-¿Qué hiciste está vez?.

-Bueno, verás-la castaña recordó lo que paso en la mañana cuando fue a buscar a su amigo y casi muere-No te vayas a enojar, pero te fui a buscar al palacio.

-¡¿Qué tú que?!-Mahad se puso de pie, esa niña estaba loca. ¿Cómo se atrevía a desafiar las reglas del Faraón-¡Mana, te dije que no fueras!. No sólo pones en peligro tu vida, también la mía y la de mi padre. ¡Por última vez, no vayas!.

-Lo siento, ya no volveré a causarte problemas-Mana sale corriendo ante un avergonzado y culpable Mahad que veía como se marchaba.

Mahad tenía razón, ¿Quién era ella para poner en peligros su vida y la de su familia por sus caprichos?. Llego hacia la entrada del Reino y detuvo sus pasos. Sus ojos veían el tranquilo desierto.

-Será mejor que me vaya, así no le ocasionare más problemas a Mahad y a su familia-la castaña comenzó a caminar hasta que un llanto rompió el silencio que reinaba. Fue hacia el lugar de dónde provenía aquel llanto- _(Pobre de la persona que está llorando. Debió perder a alguien muy importante para llorar así)_ -cuando llegó vio a alguien sentado y con los brazos ocultando su cara-Disculpa, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?-la persona dejo de llorar y Mana detuvo su paso-¿Estás perdido?.

-Vete, quiero estar sólo-decía la persona con voz entrecortada.

-Pero-la voz se le hizo muy familiar a la castaña así que decidió ir hacia dónde se encontraba la persona-no te encuentras muy bien.

-¡Dije que quiero estar sólo!-Mana se detuvo de golpe y la persona seguía en la misma posición-¡No quiero que nadie esté cercas de mí!.

- _(Su voz suena tan triste, tan apagada y llena de furia)-_ sin importarle lo que dijo aquel extraño, Mana fue hacia él y se sentó a su lado-No diré nada si no quieres. Estaré aquí sentada contigo en silencio.

-Haz lo que quieras-fue lo último que dijo aquella persona.

La noche paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los rayos del Sol hicieron que Mana abriera los ojos y lo primero que hizo fue buscar a aquella persona que lloraba sin consuelo. Cuando volteo ya no estaba.

-Sé fue-dijo con desilusión, pero luego sintió que algo la cubría-¿Y esto?-era una capa azul marino con una pequeña capucha-De seguro es de esa persona-al pararse un objeto cae de la capa-Es un pendiente de oro-Mana recoge el objeto y sonríe-Creo que haré una última visita antes de irme.

La aprendiz de Mahad veía aquellas nubes grises. Hace un par de minutos dejo de sentir a su mejor amigo y Rey, eso a ella no le gustaba. No quería perder a su amigo de nuevo, no quería que los alejaran después de tantos años. Ella lo quería a salvo y sí para eso ella tuviera que dar su vida lo haría gustosa por verlo a él a salvo.

-Todo estará bien-Mana voltea a ver a su compañera-Él está en buenas manos, sí esta con Joey y Tristán te aseguro que estará bien.

-Eso espero-Mana se llevó sus manos al pecho-Sería terrible si algo le llegara a pasar, no me lo perdonaría.

-Lo quieres mucho, ¿verdad?-Mana se puso de pie ante el comentario que dijo-No te pongas así. Te pareces mucho a Tea cuando hablamos de sus sentimientos por Yugi o por él-esto hizo que su acompañante se enojara.

- _(¿Esa mujer tiene sentimientos por mí amigo y por el mini Atem?)-_ Mana dejo de ver a Serenity, se encontraba muy molesta.

- _(Creo que metí la pata)_ -la menor de los Wheeler veía como la lluvia no paraba-Joey, cuídate, dónde quiera que estés.

Atem y su rival estaban a punto de librar un nuevo juego de lo oscuro, pero ahora sería más arriesgado debido a que el juego era maldito. Yugi por otro lado veía como su alter-ego o lo que fue su alter-ego pelearía por salvarlo. En el fondo le agradecía que estuviera ahí ya que no tenía fuerzas para combatir, pero algo en su interior había surgido desde que vio a su amigo el Faraón, algo que lo hacía dudar por primera vez de él o su amistad.

-Bien, comencemos-el doctor paso su mano derecha sobre la mesa-Esté es nuestro juego-sobre la mesa apareció un mapa y unas fichas que estaban dentro de una caja así como también una ánfora-Faraón le explicare las reglas del juego. Vea detenidamente este mapa y está ficha. Esté campo se podría decir que representa el país y esta ficha llamada casa o base-Atem observa cómo su rival toma una ficha de la caja y la pone sobre el mapa-y en dónde yo ponga está ficha me dará el derecho de escoger dónde estará tu base. Después tomaremos turnos para sacar un total de 6 bloques de la caja. Cada uno de los bloque tienen dragones que cuentan con diferentes poderes. Cuando ambos completemos 3 del mismo bloque, podremos invocar un dragón. También se pueden convocar dos dragones con seis fichas. Sí derrotas a mi dragón ganaras, pero sí no-miro a Yugi de reojo-Yugi vendrá con nosotros y esta vez-miro a Atem que lo veía seriamente-para siempre.

-Eso lo veremos-Atem miro a Yugi que lo veía fijamente-( _Yugi, prometo salvarte, confía en mí)._

- _(Esté juego me da mala espina)_ -Yugi desvió la mirada y Atem regreso a ver a su rival.

-Usted primero, Su Alteza-Atem tomo la ficha, pero de último momento la dejo donde mismo-¿Faraón, no me diga que quiere arriesgar la ciudad de Tokio?.

-Esa será mi base-dijo sin titubeos, pero una mirada preocupada de Yugi lo hizo voltear- _(Confía en mí, Yugi. No pasara nada)-_ pero el chico no quitaba esa mirada de preocupación de su rostro- _(No es eso, presiento que esté juego no es tan inocente como nos quiere hacer creer)-_ Yugi hizo un último intento por zafarse _-(Yugi, confía en mí. Tienes razón en preocuparte por el juego. El Juego Místico es un juego maldito porque varias ciudades fueron destruidas por su poder. Cada ataque que se haga afectara de manera real el lugar)-_ Yugi se alarmo y pudo sentirlo levemente.

 _-_ Bien, escogeré el mar como mi base, no habrá muchos daños-coloco la ficha sobre el mapa.

 _-(Entonces sí pierdes…)-Atem asintió-(¡No, no puedes jugar!)-Yugi hizo un último intento por zafarse-(No queda de otra, Yugi. Es eso o condenar al mundo a la oscuridad y no me agrada la idea)._ Empecemos-su rival río. Atem tomo una ficha y luego su rival.- _(Ya…Faraón, no puedes, detente)-Atem detuvo su movimiento y miro a Yugi-(Déjame esté juego a mí, Yugi)-pero el Rey de los Juegos no quería por el riesgo que se corría-(Debemos encontrar otra solución. Estamos arriesgando la vida de personas inocentes)-Atem cerró los ojos-(Lo siento, Yugi, pero no hay otra opción)-tomo la ficha y la acomodo con la que ya tenía._

 _-(Perfecto)-el doctor tomo su tercera ficha pero sin dejar de ver a su rival que parecía muy distraído-(Sabía que un juego así pondría a Yugi contra el Faraón)-el doctor miro de reojo al tricolor detrás de él-(Espera un poco más, Yugi, que tú sufrimiento apenas empieza)._

-( _Yugi por favor, déjame manejar esto_ )-el Faraón sentía la energía débil de Yugi tratando de detenerlo y eso no le agradaba para nada-( _¡No ves que esté juego acabara con vidas inocentes¡. ¡Yo no puedo estar tranquilo sí de esa forma me salvas!. Prefiero mejor quedarme en el Reino de las Sombras para siempre)-_ Atem se detuvo de golpe y Yugi desvió su mirada-( _Deja de decir eso. No sabes lo que estamos arriesgando en esté juego_ )-su pequeño protegido lo miro-(¡ _Lo sé perfectamente!. ¡Él que no sabe lo que se arriesga aquí eres tú!. Prometiste que jamás irías contra mis deseos, ¿recuerdas?)_ -Atem dirigió su mano para tomar su última ficha-( _Lo recuerdo perfectamente, Yugi. Fue uno de los momentos más dolorosos que viví junto a ti_ ).

-¿Qué pasa, Faraón?-el aludido lo miro con su típica cara de seriedad-Pareces muy disperso, no eres el mismo jugador que no vacilaba en sus jugadas. En este juego te has detenido varias veces y eso es malo porque un solo error y mucha gente morirá.

-Cállate y concéntrate en tu juego-El Faraón dejo de mirarlo y escuchó cómo reía _-(Yugi, debes saber que yo tengo cuerpo propio y no dependo de ti en estos momentos)_ -Yugi abrió los ojos sorprendido y con miedo- _(Tú no serías capaz de…)-_ Atem tomo su última ficha y la descarto _-(Voy hacer lo que es mejor para todos)_ -su rival también descarto otra ficha y el tomo otra _-(¡Detente!. No importa sí ya no compartimos un cuerpo. Esta es mi pelea y tú no deberías estar aquí)_ -pero el Faraón no lo escuchó y seguía descartando fichas al igual que su rival-¡Atem!. ¡DETENTE!

-Eh-tanto Atem como su rival miraron hacia atrás-Qué energía. Jamás había sentido tanto poder acumulado en una sola persona, en un alma.

 _-(¿Esté es el poder de Yugi?. Es casi igual al mío)_ -Yugi lo veía con desafío. Sólo dos veces su mejor amigo lo había visto así _-(Yugi…..)._ ¡Tengo que hacerlo!-su rival lo voltea a ver-Ya tengo mis fichas.

-Bien-tomo lo que sería su última pieza y la acomodo descartando otra-Yo también complete mi juego. Empecemos.

-¡No!-pero ninguno los jugadores le hizo caso-¡No lo hagan!.

 _-(Ya sé lo que pretende, Faraón. Está reuniendo un dragón de Metal y un dragón de Tierra)-_ sonrió y miro sus fichas _-(Pero no le servirán de nada contra lo que tengo preparado para usted)._ ¡Invoco a mis dos dragones!-el doctor revelas sus fichas a Atem que también hace lo mismo

-¡Yo también tengo dos dragones!-las fichas empezaron a brillar y lanzaron una luz hacia el cielo.

Joey, que se encontraba afuera de aquella esfera negra, pudo ver las luces y se dirigió hacia la barda para ver hacia dónde se dirigían. Una de ellas estaba un poco más cercas y la otra se alejó tanto que ya no podía ver su estela roja.

-De seguro esas luces rojas tienen que ver con el juego que está jugando el Faraón contra el doctor-el rubio miro de reojo la esfera-Faraón, confió en ti.

Un dragón azul se materializo en el mar asustando a los barcos que se encontraban ahí, pero eso no era todo, el dragón era acompañado por uno de madera. En la ciudad de Tokio el caos se desato al aparecer un dragón metálico acompañado por uno de tierra. Los jugadores no tenían idea de lo que pasaba afuera.

-¡Ve Dragón de Agua y llévatelos con tu ataque!-a pesar de estar separados, el Dragón voló hacia la ciudad para atacar a su rival-¡En estos momentos Tokio estará bajo el agua!.

-¡Eso lo veremos!-el dragón de Tierra de Atem se movilizo-¡Dragón de Tierra, lágrimas de dragón!.

En el exterior, Joey sintió una ligera llovizna que luego se convirtió en una fuerte tormenta. En el cielo, el rubio pudo ver un dragón que se dirigía hacia lo que era la ciudad de Tokio que se encontraba a una o dos horas de ciudad Domino.

-¡¿Un dragón?!-el rubio siguió con la mirada el dragón que volaba sobre él-¡¿Qué hace un dragón aquí?!-el dragón se dirigía hacia Tokio y esto lo alarmo-Espero que mis amigos de cabeza picuda estén bien-pero un temblor lo hizo caer-¡Ah!.

Los dragones se encontraron sobre Tokio y el dragón acuático ataco lanzando de su boca agua que caía sobre la ciudad. La gente salió corriendo hacia los diferentes edificios que había en el lugar, pero el dragón del Faraón no tardo en contrarrestar el ataque bajando a tierra firme y soportando el ataque de su rival. Atem y su rival esperaban el siguiente movimiento.

-Muy bien, Faraón, le ha ganado a esas personas unos minutos más de vida-Atem se molestó-Fue una gran estrategia de su parte escoger la ciudad.

- _(Una estrategia)-Yugi miro al Faraón-_ ¿Dé que está hablando?.

-No sólo protejo a las personas, mi dragón también brindara sus poderes a mi dragón de metal para ganar esté juego. ¡Tú ataque no volverá a funcionar!-lo señalo con su dedo índice, pero su rival sólo río-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?.

-Tú seguridad, Faraón, eso es lo que me da risa-cerró los ojos-Con esos dragones tan débiles perderás la ciudad que tanto intentas proteger. No eres el único con dos dragones así que-abrió los ojos-¡Dragón del Bosque!.

El último dragón del doctor no sobrevoló el cielo sino que apareció usando los diferentes arboles del lugar para formarse. Ahora el dragón del Faraón se encontraba en aprietos al quedar sólo contra esos dos en tierra mientras que su último dragón sobrevolaba el cielo esperando indicaciones.

Continuará….


	11. Chapter 11

**¡Yu-Gi-Oh!: El último duelo**

Capítulo 11

Mientras tanto en las arenas de Kaiba. Seto pensaba en una estrategia que le diera la victoria y la libertad de su hermano.

-Creo saber lo que estás pensando, Kaiba-sólo escuchó un quejido de molestia-Piensas que estoy haciendo trampa, ¿cierto?.

-Siguiente ronda, ya tengo lista mi pieza-Shogun apareció delante de Seto.

-Bien-con sólo una mirada, el clon de Kaiba hizo aparecer su pieza-Listo-el muro se desvaneció mostrando las piezas.

-¿El Rey?-Seto miro la pieza que su oponente jugo- _(¿Por qué usaría al Rey?)._

-Cómo te dije anteriormente, el Rey es la pieza más fuerte del juego-el Shogun atacó al Rey y esté de un golpe lo deshizo-Recuerda que soy parte de ti.

-¡Cierra la boca!. Tú no eres…-una pulsada hizo Seto callara repentinamente _-(Déjame esto a mí)-_ una voz casi igual a la de él se escuchó-¿Quién eres?.

-No me digas que te estás volviendo loco, ¿Kaiba?-miro sus presas que estaban confundidas por lo que pasaba con el castaño-Bien, si quieres hacerte el loco, habrá quién pague las consecuencias-sonrió.

-¿Eh?-Mokuba miro al clon de su hermano-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?.

-Ya me dio miedito-Tristán fijo su vista a lo que era el piso y notó un par de ojos rojos que los observaban-¡Ay, mamá!.

-Uh-Seto volteo a ver a su hermano y a los demás-¡¿Qué sucede?!.

-¿Recuerdas el Amemit del anterior juego, Kaiba?-el ojiazul lo miro sin decir nada-Bueno, está esperando su comida. Cada vez que falles, uno de tus amigos o hermano será la comida del Amemit.

-Realmente eres despreciable-Seto volvió a ver a Mokuba que ahora fijaba su vista en aquel monstruo escondido en la oscuridad.

-Bien, sigamos con el juego. Recuerda que cada mala decisión, tus amigos pagaran-el muro volvió a aparecer- _(Gracias a esta distracción cometerás más errores, Seto)._

- _(Ese maldito)-Kaiba fijo su vista en las piezas-(Tengo que pensar en una estrategia que me ayude a salvar a Mokuba)._ Ya estoy listo.

 _-_ De acuerdo, yo también-el muro se desvaneció dejando a la vista las dos figuras-Oh, vaya. Dos soldados-miro a Kaiba que intentaba en vano no mostrar preocupación-¿Recuerdas las reglas acerca de usar las mismas figuras?. Los soldados se destruirán y ya no regresaran al campo-ambas figuras se atacaron y convirtieron en polvo-Y no es lo único que caiga en esté turno.

-¡AH!-Seto volteo a ver a su hermano, pero Mokuba seguía en su lugar. La persona que había caído era Tea- _(¿Será el fin?. ¿Acaso ya no podré ver al Faraón?)-a la mente de Tea vino la cara de su amor imposible-(¡ATEM!)._

En el duelo de Atem y el doctor, las cosas estaban muy tensas. Ahora el Faraón tenía que pensar bien sus movimientos. No quería lastimar a la gente y mucho menos defraudar a un molesto Yugi que lo miraba con desconfianza. Antes de que pudiera lanzar un nuevo ataque, la voz de Tea se hizo presente en su mente.

- _(¡TEA!. Esa es la voz de Tea!)-Yugi desvió la mirada-(Tal vez….)-el Faraón no sabía qué hacer. Pensaba que tendría el apoyo de su compañero para esté terrible juego-(Yugi, por favor)-pero Yugi no cedía-(No lo haré. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Ya no me necesitas)-la voz de Yugi sonaba muy molesta._

-¿Sigue aquí, Faraón?-Atem lo miro-Recuerde que hay mucho en juego a parte del alma de Yugi o mejor dicho, su alma, Faraón. Después de todo, Yugi y usted son la misma persona-Yugi volvió a mirarlos sin comprender lo que decía.

-¿Qué dijo?-fijo su vista en Atem que no lo miraba a él sino a su rival-¡Explícame!. ¿Qué quiso decir con que tú y yo somos la misma persona?.

-Oh, lo siento. ¿Era un secreto, Faraón?-el tricolor que tenía enfrente estaba furioso y eso lo tomaría para que cayera en su trampa.

Kaiba miraba como Tea colgaba de unas de las piernas de Tristán. El clon de Seto no estaba muy feliz por esto ya que su objetivo deshacerse de los amigos de Yugi y tomar el lugar de Kaiba como ante el mundo.

-¡No te sueltes, Tea!-la castaña lo miro a los ojos.

-Gracias, Tristán-su amigo asintió.

-Qué alivio-el menor de los Kaiba suspiro y vio a su hermano-¡Seto, haz lo que sea para salvarnos!.

-Mokuba-dijo en susurro el castaño para ver a su rival-(¿Qué puedo hacer?. No conozco mucho esté juego y tengo la sensación de que estoy a un paso de perder)-cerró los ojos-(Déjame esto a mí).

-Sigamos-el muro volvió a aparecer-(Te tengo acorralado, Kaiba). Ya tengo lista mi pieza, ¿Qué tal tú, Kaiba?-pero no recibió repuesta de su rival-¿Kaiba, no me digas que ya te está matando el miedo?.

-Estoy listo-el muro se desvaneció para dejar las piezas a la vista.

-¿Qué?-el clon de Seto se sorprendió al ver la figura del Rey contra el suyo.

-Muerte doble, ¿no es así?-el clon de Seto lo miraba sin decir nada-¿Qué pasa?.

-Será un empate-Seto lo miraba seriamente-No perdimos ni recuperamos nada. Empate. Las reglas dictarían un empate, pero usaremos la regla oficial.

-Habla, ¿Cuál es esa regla?-Mokuba miro a su hermano, algo había cambiado después de esa jugada.

-Ante una situación como la nuestra, la regla dicta que si ambos lados pierden, el que tenga más piezas a la izquierda será el ganador-río-Kaiba, ahora tendrás que ser más cauteloso con tus movimientos. Cómo pudiste ver, uno de tus amigos caerá y será la comida del Amemit.

-Descuida, nadie caerá-Kaiba sonrió y tenía una mirada decidida.

-Sólo hay un pequeño detalle en esto, dependiendo el rumbo que tome el juego puedes perder a tu Reina. Dentro de las piezas que tengas, las que se excluyen serán la Reina e Indra. Tal vez una de tus jugadas haga que la pierdas y sería el fin para todos, Kaiba-sólo escuchó una pequeña risa de su rival-Bien, ya tengo mi pieza.

-Yo también-el muro se levantó y revelo la ficha de su rival, era el Rey.

-Te advertí que pensaras tus movimientos detenidamente, Kaiba-la pieza del Rey hizo polvo al Shogun que había colocado Seto-Tus amigos deberían maldecirte, estás jugando con sus vidas.

-¡Ah!-Seto fijo su vista al escuchar el grito de Mokuba

-¡Mokuba!-su hermano caía hacia el Amemit.

-¡Sujétate, Mokuba!-Tea extiende un poco más su pierna para que el pequeño Kaiba no cayera.

-Hm, eso no les servirá por mucho-Seto lo miro con furia-Cuando Seto haga otra jugada, tu hermano y esos dos caerán y no habrá quién los salve.

-¡Seto!-Mokuba trataba de soltarse de la pierna izquierda de Tea, pero su miedo hacía que sus manos sudaran-¡Ayúdame!.

-(Ya veo, con que ese es el truco)-Seto dejo de ver a su hermano para ver a su rival. El muro no tardó en aparecer-(Jamás me gusto dejar todo a la suerte. Ni en esta vida ni en la pasada, pero creo que la única manera de vencerlo será por medio de ella)-cerró los ojos y apunto con su dedo índice a una de las piezas.

-Bien, sigamos-vio sus piezas y con la vista materializo lo que sería su victoria.

-Antes de continuar, creo saber perfectamente la pieza que usaras-Seto sonrió y cerró los ojos-El elefante.

- _(Ya entiendo todo)-_ Solomon veía a Seto más calmado que cuando inicio el juego- _(Creí que le tomaría más tiempo. No debí preocuparme por él, después de todo, fue mano derecha del Faraón)._

-Ja, piensa lo que quieras-el muro se levantó. El elefante del clon de Seto acabo con su pieza de caballería-Eso pone a uno de tus amigos en aprietos, Kaiba.

-¡No!-Tristán, Tea y Mokuba esperaban lo peor.

-¡Seto!-cuando abrió los ojos, Mokuba pudo ver que aún seguían colgando-¿Qué paso?.

-¿Eh?-Tea vio a Mokuba que fijo su vista en ella-¿Por qué no caímos?.

-Eso quiere decir que….-el castaño miro hacia su lado derecho y ya no vio al abuelo de Yugi-¡El abuelo!-Tea y Mokuba fijaron su vista en Solomon que ya no estaba-¡No!.

-El Señor Moto…-la ojiazul no podía creer que el abuelo de Yugi haya sido devorado por aquella cosa-No…no…¡No!.

-Tienes suerte, Seto, tu hermano sigue vivo-el aludido lo miraba sin decir nada-Sigamos con nuestro juego, ¿quieres?-el muro volvió a aparecer- _(¿Cómo pudo ese tonto saber que mi ficha era el elefante?. Y sí lo sabía, ¿Por qué jugo con la caballería?. No tiene sentido)._

- _(Te tengo dónde quería. Un juego como esté no se compara en nada en un duelo. Usare tú mismo truco para ganar)._ Ya tengo mi pieza-pero su rival no dijo nada-¿Aún sigues ahí?.

- _(Su voz suena diferente, está muy seguro de que ganara)._ Ya estoy listo, pero recuerda, Kaiba, que está es la última oportunidad para salvar a tu hermano y a tus amigos del Amemit-vio una de sus piezas y esta se materializo-Escoge sabiamente.

-No necesito tus consejos-Seto abrió los ojos.

El muro desapareció y las piezas quedaron al descubierto. Mientras que en el hospital, Atem peleaba no sólo contra el doctor sino contra Yugi. Quería salvar a su amigo, pero tampoco quería defraudarlo y confinarlo al Reino de las Sombras para siempre.

-Continuemos-Atem ya no hizo caso a Yugi y esté se molestó aún más- _(Antes de que sigas, explícame lo que dijo. ¿Cómo que tú y yo somos una misma persona?)-_ Atem se desesperó como nunca antes-Estoy esperando tú jugada.

-Faraón, lamento decirle que no es el único que cuenta con protección-Atem se molestó aún más ante su comentario-Mi dragón de agua le da poder a mi dragón del bosque y eso es lo que me dará la victoria y tu alma, Faraón-el dragón de bosque dirige sus raíces al dragón de Tierra del Faraón.

-Eso crees-Atem sonríe, por primera vez sentía la confianza y la seguridad que hace poco se había ido con su pelea con Yugi-Has lo que quieras, no conseguirás tú cometido.

-¡Te quitare esa sonrisa del rostro, Faraón. ¡Ataca Dragón de Agua!-en el exterior, el dragón comenzó a inundar de nuevo la ciudad de Tokio. La gente que se encontraba ahí subía rápidamente a las azoteas de los edificios para no morir ahogados-¡De seguro ya habrá muertos!.

- _(Con el nuevo ataque del Dragón de Agua, el Dragón de Tierra no soportara mucho y eso dejara indefenso a mi Dragón de Metal)-_ sin más fijo su vista hacia su rival- _(Tal vez no sea un duelo de monstruos, pero confió en mis dragones, ellos me darán la victoria)._

-¡Mata a todos, Dragón!-el doctor se paró y Atem se quedó mirándolo sin decir nada-¡Dame lo que tanto quiero!.

- _(¡Faraón!)-_ Atem se puso de pie-¡Ahora, Dragón de Metal, muestra tu verdadera fuerza!-el dragón del Faraón voló hacia el Dragón de Bosque y lo parte en dos liberando así a su dragón-¡Mi dragón ha sido liberado!. ¡Dragón de Tierra, lágrimas de Dragón!-el Dragón abre la tierra de bajo del dragón de agua y esté cae al fondo y el agua que amenazaba con destruir la ciudad se ve junto con él-Se terminó.

-¡Imposible!-el doctor no podía creer que sus dos monstruos fueran destruidos-¡Esto no se quedara así, Faraón!-Atem no dice nada y sólo sonríe-Nos veremos en el torneo de Kaiba-el doctor cae al piso y aquella energía oscura que los rodeaba va despareciendo poco a poco.

-Esperare con ansias ese último duelo-Atem va hacia Yugi que ya se encuentra libre-Yugi-el aludido lo mira sin decir nada-¿Estás bien?.

-Creo que sí-la energía oscura se disipa dejando ver un cielo azul y un Joey muy feliz agarrando a Atem del cuello.

-¡Sabía que mis amigos de cabellera picuda podrían con esto!-el rubio comenzó a revolver el cabello del Faraón con su mano derecha-No cabe duda que ustedes son un gran equipo.

-SÍ, equipo-dijo en susurro, pero tanto Joey como Atem no lo escucharon- _(No sé qué pensar. Se ve como mi mejor amigo, pero hace unos momentos parecía otro. ¿Será está su verdadera personalidad?)._

Atem no paso por desapercibido el gesto de confusión y tristeza de Yugi. Ahora se preguntaba sí era lo correcto que ellos dos volviera a ser una persona. En las arenas de duelo, Kaiba se encontraba casi en la recta final de su juego. El abuelo de Yugi no pudo sobrevivir al juego y fue devorado por Amemit.

-Ya es momento de terminar esto-Seto miro la pieza que daría paso a su victoria-Anda, que no tengo tu tiempo, escoge tu pieza.

-Bien-el clon de Kaiba miro sus piezas y río-Ya tengo mi victoria asegura gracias a tus patéticas habilidades, Kaiba. Me ha sorprendido que tu nivel ha bajado considerablemente-el muro fue desapareciendo dejando a la vista las piezas-¡Ves, gane!.

-¡No!-Tristán sentía que su cuerpo iba cediendo a la gravedad-¡Es el fin!.

- _(Atem, Yugi)-_ la castaña no pudo evitar que sus últimos pensamientos fueran para ambos tricolores.

-¡Seto!-Mokuba ver más cercas los ojos rojos del Amemit mientras caía con Tristán y Tea.

-¡Eso es lo que tú crees!-el ojo de Wdjat apareció en la frente de Seto. Los chicos dejaron de caer y ahora eran rodeados por un aura dorada. Esto lo noto el clon de Kaiba-Has perdido la única pieza que te daría el triunfo.

-¡¿Cómo es que tú?!-el clon de Kaiba no podía creer lo que sucedía.

-Ahora que has perdido a Indra contra un soldado, el ganador de este juego seré yo-Kaiba usa su dedo pulgar y se señala.

-( _¡Imposible!)-_ el muro volvió a parecer- _(¿Cómo pudo?)._

-Ya tengo lista mi pieza-esto saco de sus pensamientos al Clon de Seto y escogió con nerviosismo su siguiente pieza. El muro desapareció y las piezas quedaron expuestas-Como dije, ya no tienes escapatoria-la pieza de su rival era el elefante contra su Rey.

-¡No!-el Rey destruyó al elefante hasta hacerlo polvo y el muro volvió a aparecer-¡Se supone que Seto no sabe nada de este tipo de juegos!.

-Tal vez él no, pero….-sin pensar mucho escogió su siguiente pieza-Juegos como estos se remontan miles de años atrás, en Egipto-el muro volvió a desaparecer y ahora su rival lo atacaba con el Rey-¿Recuerdas bien las reglas?. Sólo hay una ficha que puede destruir al Rey-el clon dio dos pasos atrás-Así que esto ya está decidido-Seto sonrió a un más y sus ojos tenían un brillo totalmente diferente-¡Regresa a donde perteneces!-la Reina ataco al Rey pulverizándolo y luego fue hacia su rival y lo partió en dos.

-Tú…-Seto lo miraba sin decir nada-Tú no eres….-pero no pudo acabar su oración ya que su cuerpo desapareció junto con la oscuridad en su interior.

-Exacto-cerró los ojos, el juego por fin había concluido.

Continuará….


	12. Chapter 12

**¡Yu-Gi-Oh!: El último duelo**

Capítulo 12

La lluvia que azotaba la ciudad de Tokio y Domino ceso y eso ayudo a que Mana y Serenity llegaran a las arenas de duelo. Las jóvenes se adentraron al enorme edificio y buscaron a Tristán y a los demás.

-Espero que estén aquí-la castaña abrió la puerta lentamente y vio que Tristán y los demás se encontraban inconscientes en el piso-¡Dios!-entro corriendo seguida de Mana-¡Tristán!.

-¿Qué habrá pasado aquí?-Mana se dirigió hacia la castaña que conoció cuando Atem salvó al mundo de Zorc-Oye, despierta, oye-Tea fue reaccionando-¿Qué paso aquí?.

-¿Mana?-Tea se enderezó sorprendida de ver a Mana y a Serenity ahí-Entonces Seto..

-Uh-Serenity se siente aliviada al ver que Tristán abre los ojos-Serenity, ¿Qué haces aquí?.

-Me alegra que estés bien-el castaño se paró y la ayudo-Dime, Tristán, ¿encontraste a Joey?. ¿Pudiste ver a mi hermano?-Mana se percató de esto y fue con los dos.

-Bueno, sí lo pude ver, lo que paso es que Yugi se encontraba muy mal y lo llevo al hospital. Kaiba y yo regresamos aquí-la menor de los Wheeler suspiro aliviada.

-¿Y el Faraón?-Tristán miro a la otra castaña que era idéntica a la Maga Oscura-¿Qué paso con Atem?. ¿Está bien?.

-Sí, él se quedó con Joey para cuidar de Yugi-los ojos de la chica vieron el piso-No te preocupes, están bien. Además, no hay nadie que venza al Faraón cuando está con Yugi.

-Mokuba, Mokuba-Tea mueve al pequeño Kaiba que estaba a su lado. Esté fue abriendo los ojos lentamente-Despierta, todo acabo.

-¿Tea?-Tea lo ayudo a enderezarse. Mokuba sentía que todo le daba vueltas-¿Y Seto?-la castaña miro hacia uno de los sillones, ahí se encontraba Kaiba-¡Hermano!-Mokuba no tardo en ir corriendo hacia él-Lo lograste, sabía que nos salvarías, hermano.

-Pero-Tea se levanta y mira a Tristán-¿Qué le diremos a Yugi?, el señor Moto, él…-el castaño desvió la mirada-El pobre de Yugi se pondrá muy triste. Prácticamente su abuelo lo crío y ahora que ya no está…No quiero ni pensar cómo se va a poner.

-Uh-Minerva va abriendo los ojos y nota que no se encontraba en las arenas de duelo-¡¿Dónde estoy?!-todos los presentes voltean a verla y ella a ellos-¿Dónde está mi maestro?. ¿Dónde está el maestro Wheeler y el Señor Solomon?. ¿Dónde está mi maestro Yugi?.

Nadie dijo nada, el silencio reino en el lugar. En el hospital, Yugi, Atem y Joey llegaron a la habitación dónde se encontraba su cuerpo. Joey traía al doctor con la ayuda el Faraón.

-Qué bueno que ya termino esto. Hoy ha sido un día de locos, ¿no creen?-miro a ambos tricolores que no dijeron nada en todo el camino-Oigan, ¿qué les parece sí voy a dejar al doctor en algún cuarto y les hablo a los demás?-Atem lo miro y Joey retiro el brazo izquierdo del doctor de sus hombros-De seguro deben estar muy asustados por nosotros-abrió la puerta y como pudo salió dejando a ambos duelistas dentro-Vaya, ahí dentro parece una tumba. Creo que el Reino de las Sombras tiene más diversión que esos dos.

Dentro de la habitación, Yugi contemplaba su cuerpo. Hace unos días se encontraba feliz de poder hablar con su mejor amigo, compañero y sobre todo, su gran rival al final de sus aventuras, pero todo se había esfumado en cuestión de segundos. Ahora tenía muchas dudas acerca de él, de cómo es. Lo conocía, pero a la vez era un extraño.

-Yugi-el aludido lo miro seriamente-Lamento lo de hace rato, no quise ofenderte y mucho menos ir contra tus deseos.

-Eso…-Yugi se sentó en la orilla de la cama y veía fijamente la pared-Sabes, ahora que te veo frente a mi siento que en el exterior sigues siendo el mismo-luego lo miro-pero por dentro, no sé quién eres-Atem suspiro y desvió la mirada-Hace unas noches, parecías el mismo Yami…perdón, el mismo Faraón que conocí cuando arme el rompecabezas y ahora…no sé, siento que no te conozco y eso me da miedo. El mismo miedo que entro en mí en el Reino de Duelistas.

-Yo también siento lo mismo-Yugi lo miro sorprendido-Yo tampoco sé quién eres ahora.

-Dime, ¿Por qué regresaste?-Atem lo miro, no sabía si decirle sobre su misión ahora que tenían esos problemas-Debe de ser algo muy grave para que retornaras a esté mundo.

-Bueno, es que..-Atem dio un paso y eso basto para que su vista se nublara y cayera al piso.

-¡Faraón!-Yugi sabía que no podía hacer nada en el estado en el que estaba así que regreso a su cuerpo.

- _(Mi energía debió debilitarse por el juego)-_ Atem llevó su mano derecha al pecho.

-¡Faraón!-Yugi no pierdo tiempo y se levantó-¡Faraón-su amigo lo miro y en sus ojos pudo ver el dolor que sentía-¿Estás bien?-Yugi se arrodillo frente a su amigo-¿Qué pasa?.

-No quería decirte nada hasta que te encontraras mejor-el dolor que sentía era inmenso-la razón por la cual estoy aquí es….-pero no termino ya que alguien abrió la puerta y eso atrajo la atención de los dos.

-Yugi, no pierdas el tiempo, el Faraón necesita que vuelvas a compartir tu cuerpo con él-Yugi se levantó-La misión del Faraón no ha terminado y la tuya apenas empieza.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Yugi miraba a aquella persona que entró a su cuarto.

En la sala de espera, Joey intentaba comunicarse con sus amigos y decirles que Yugi y el Faraón se encontraban a salvo. La que contesto fue Tea que se encontraba muy mal.

-Hasta que me contestan-su amiga no dejo que siguiera hablando-¿Por qué lloras?-Tea le decía al rubio que el abuelo de Yugi había quedado atrapado en el Reino de las Sombras-¡¿Qué dices?!-Joey atrajo la atención de todos en el lugar-¡No me digas eso, Tea!. Sabes lo que Yugi sufrirá si le digo que su abuelo ya no…-a la mente del rubio llegaron varios momentos compartidos con el que fue su maestro en duelo de monstruos-Él…no…el abuelo…-oculto su rostro con su flequillo y las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar.

En la habitación de Yugi, la persona que había aparecido era nada más y nada menos que Solomon Moto.

-Abuelo, ¿tú sabes algo?-Solomon se acercó al Faraón y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie-Abuelito.

-Lamento dejarte cuando más me necesitas-Solomon llevo al Faraón a la orilla de la cama-pero creo que ambos-mirando a los dos tricolores-salvaran de nuevo al mundo de esta amenaza.

-Abuelito, ¿Qué dices?-Yugi se acercó a su abuelo y puso una mano en su hombro, pero noto que la traspaso-¡Abuelito!.

-Shimon-él sólo sonrió-Tú….

-Lamento no estar con usted, Alteza-Atem abrió más los ojos-Sólo quiero que los dos vuelvan a trabajar en equipo-miro a Yugi que estaba temblando y con los ojos lloroso-No llores. Fue mi culpa…el dolor que sufriste en tu niñez y ahora en esta vida fue mi culpa.

-Shimon-Solomon tomo la mano del Faraón y la de Yugi-Perdónenme los dos…porque creo que yo jamás lo haré..

-Abuelito-las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos corrían ahora pos su mejillas y caían al suelo-Por favor…Abuelito.

-No caigan en los juegos sucios de esa criatura, recuerden-cerró los ojos-ustedes han llegado hasta aquí confiando en las habilidades y venciendo las debilidades que tienen. No caigan y manténganse unidos hasta que ese día llegue-miro a Atem que desvió la mirada-Fue un honor ser su maestro, su mano derecha y sobretodo-luego miro a Yugi-ser su abuelo. Estoy orgulloso de lo que han logrado los dos.

-Abuelito-Solomon unió las manos de ambos chicos.

-Recuerden, confíen en el corazón de las cartas-Solomon fue desvaneciéndose ante las miradas atónitas de Atem y Yugi.

-¡ABUELITO!-Yugi trata de tocar a su abuelo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya había desaparecido-¡ABUELO!-Yugi cae de rodillas y golpea con sus puño el piso-¡No!.

- _(Shimon)-_ Atem golpeo con su puño izquierdo la cama.

Joey se dirigió hacia la entrada del hospital, esperaría a sus amigos para darle la noticia a su amigo. Él hubiera querido dársela, pero también estaba devastado, Solomon Moto fue su maestro al igual que Yugi. Él le dedico sus horas a un torpe principiante que ahora era considerado uno de los mejores duelistas del mundo.

-Abuelo…-sus ojos castaños seguían rojos por las lágrimas-A pesar de que nunca fui un gran estudiante como Yugi, usted nunca perdió la paciencia conmigo y eso se lo agradezco. Lo que soy ahora, se lo debo a usted. Abuelo…prometo que no lo defraudare y llegaré al nivel de Yugi y Kaiba.

-Lo sé-Joey levantó la mirada al escuchar la voz de su maestro-y sé que me harás sentir orgulloso, Joey, aunque siempre lo he estado.

-¿Abuelo?-el rubio dio un paso-¿Entonces usted…?-sonrió un poco, pero no duro mucho ya que Solomon desapareció.

-Demuestra lo buen duelista que eres, Joey-el rubio bajo las escaleras y miro al cielo-pero sobretodo, lo excelente ser humano que eres.

-Abuelo…-Joey veía aquel cielo azul que se estaba tornando un poco anaranjado por la tarde que estaba por llegar-Se lo prometo.

Yugi y Atem mientras tanto, aún seguían en shock y tristes por lo que había pasado con su abuelo y mano derecha. Yugi seguía llorando en el piso culpándose el no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para proteger a sus seres queridos.

-Abuelo…-golpeo por última vez el piso y eso causo que su mano comenzara a sangrar-Yo…perdóname, por favor, perdóname.

-Yugi-Atem se puso de pie y se arrodillo junto a su amigo-no podemos quedarnos aquí lamentando lo que paso.

-Lo sé-alzó la mirada para ver a Atem-pero no puedo evitar pensar que cuando llegue a la casa, mi abuelo…!la persona que me enseño todo sobre duelos de monstruos, la persona que me crío desde pequeño ahora esté muerto y que yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo!.

-Pero llorar no arreglara nada-Atem tomo de los brazos a Yugi y lo levanto aunque esté miraba al piso llorando-Sí queremos honrar la memoria de tu abuelo, derrotemos a esa criatura-Yugi lo miro aún con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos-Peleemos y así honraremos la memoria de tu abuelo y de mi tutor y gran amigo Shimon. Derrotemos a la oscuridad una vez más y protegeremos a todos los que queremos, Yugi.

-….-Atem esperaba una respuesta de su amigo, pero esté se dio la vuelta-No quiero que nadie más muera. No soportaría ver que Joey y los demás sufran o en el peor de los casos mueran, no lo soportaría.

-Vamos, que eso no pasara-Atem puso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo-No mientras estemos nosotros para evitarlo-Yugi lo miro y esbozo una triste sonrisa-Es nuestro turno, Yugi.

-Sí, nuestro-alzó la mano en la que traía el amuleto que le dio Ishizu.

Una luz inundo todo el lugar. Los amigos de Yugi llegaron al hospital, no sabían que le dirían al pequeño sobre la muerte de su abuelo. Pasaron unos largos minutos en los cuales Joey, Tea y Tristán intentaban abrir la puerta y entrar, pero la tristeza y la pena que sentían al imaginarse a su amigo llorar por su abuelo los detenía.

-¡Sí no van a entrar a ver al Señor Moto, yo sí!-Minerva había colocado su mano derecha en el picaporte y esté cedió suavemente a la presión-¡Maestro!.

-¿Eh?-Yugi se dio la vuelta-¿Minerva?-la niña lo tenía abrazado y su rostro hundido en su pecho.

-Me alegra que esté bien-decía llorando la niña-Cuando me entere que estaba en el hospital, creí que lo perdería, Maestro Moto-Yugi la retiro un poco y se arrodillo viéndola a los ojos.

-Gracias, Minerva-Yugi limpio con sus manos las lágrimas de Minerva-Me alegra que estés a salvo-y le dedico una sonrisa a lo que la niña se abalanzo sobre él.

-Yugi-el aludido se puso de pie y miro a una Tea visiblemente destrozada, pero a la vez contenta por verlo-Qué bueno que estás a salvo.

-Lo estamos-la castaña se sobre exalto.

-Viejo-Joey y Tristán entraron junto con Mana y Serenity-Hay algo que tenemos que decirte-Yugi cerró los ojos y se sentó en su cama e hizo que Minerva también se sentara-Es muy delicado lo que tenemos que decirte.

-Lo sé, Joey-Yugi miraba la venta que estaba frente a él y podía ver el atardecer-Sé que mi abuelo está muerto.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?-Yugi miro al castaño.

-Digamos que él vino a verme-cerró los ojos recordando lo que paso-Tea-miro a su amiga que se acercó-Lleva a Minerva a la cafetería, de seguro no ha comido y no quiero que se enferme.

-No, yo estoy bien-Minerva atrajo la atención de Yugi-Lo único que quiero es estar ha lado de mi maestro-Yugi sonrió y en eso el estómago de Minerva la traiciono-¡Ay, no!-la niña se cubre el rostro apenada.

-Está bien, Yugi-Tea toma la mano de Minerva y la saca de la habitación.

-Yugi-el rubio miro a todos lados buscando al Faraón-¿Dónde está Ya…Atem?-su amigo se puso de pie y se acercó a ellos-No me digas que él…

-No te preocupes-sonrió-Faraón-un brillo lo rodeo dejando lugar al Faraón-Hola-alzó su mano derecha.

-Cómo en los viejos tiempos-decía Tristán un poco animado-Faraón, a un no puedo creer que estés aquí.

- _(La pregunta del millón es…¿quién desaparecerá?. ¿Yugi o el Faraón?)-_ el rubio no dejaba de ver a su viejo amigo y compañero-Cómo dije, hacen el equipo perfecto.

-¡Atem!-Mana se abalanzo sobre el Faraón haciendo que esté perdiera el equilibrio-¡Me preocupaste mucho!-la castaña se separó del tricolor y le dio un pequeño golpecito en la mejilla-Eres malo.

-Lo siento, Mana-Atem sonrió-no quería preocuparte.

-Vaya, Faraón-el castaño atrajo la atención de Atem y Mana-que escondidito te lo tenías. Así que Mana no era más que una simple aprendiz-luego le da un codazo a Joey.

-Así que en la época antigua eras todo un rompecorazones-tanto Atem como Mana se miraron y se pusieron de pie sumamente sonrojados-Ja, ja, ja, ja.

En la casa de la familia Kaiba, Mokuba le daba un vaso de jugo de naranja a su hermano. Seto se encontraba un poco desmemoriado. No sabía que había pasado y eso le preocupaba al pequeño Mokuba.

-Enserio, ¿no te acuerdas de nada?-Seto tomo el vaso y negó con la cabeza-Bueno, yo tampoco. Creí que ya no saldríamos de ese lugar-Mokuba recuerda como los ojos del Amemit se encontraban muy cercas de él-Lo único que si recuerdo es cuando el abuelito de Yugi cayó.

-Yugi..-Kaiba devolvió el vaso a su hermano-¿Cómo está ese tonto?-Mokuba lo miro-Dijeron que estaban en el hospital ese grupo de anormales, ¿cierto?.

-Sí, no me he comunicado con ellos, pero de seguro debe estar muy triste por lo que paso con su abuelo-Seto lo miro-Hermano, a pesar de que Yugi es tú rival, no podemos dejar de lado que él nos ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones, incluso peleo para recuperar nuestras almas de Pegasus y nosotros no pudimos hacer nada para salvar la vida de su abuelo. Tenemos una gran deuda con él.

-Mokuba-el pequeño lo miro-¿estás bien?.

-Sí, ya te lo dije-sin previo aviso, Seto lo abrazo fuertemente-¿Seto?-esto lo puso nervioso-¿Qué te sucede, hermano?.

-Pensé que te perdería-se separó de su aún sorprendido hermano-Jamás me perdonaría que algo te pasara. Eres lo único que me queda, Mokuba.

-Seto…-su hermano le quito el vaso de las manos y lo puso sobre la mesita de noche.

-Mokuba, después de todo lo que paso esté día y de lo que vi, es mejor que te vayas-Mokuba abrió los ojos sorprendido-No quiero que vuelvas a estar en peligro y corras con la misma suerte del abuelo de Yugi.

-¡Pero, Seto!-su hermano se puso de pie-No me pidas eso. Los dos hemos estado juntos desde que nuestros padres murieron. Con Pegasus y luego lo de Ciudad Batallas, lo de Dartz, hemos estado juntos. ¿Por qué esto tiene que ser distinto?.

-No cambiare de parecer, mañana por la mañana te iras lejos de aquí-Seto fue hacia la puerta-La verdad, Mokuba, me estorbas-Mokuba dio un paso atrás-No puedo estar concentrado en la pelea sí escuchó tus gritos. No quiero más errores como los de hoy así que es mejor tenerte lejos-Seto salió del cuarto dejando a un destrozado Mokuba en él.

Mokuba se quedó paralizado, Seto jamás le había hablado de esa manera y mucho menos que lo corriera de su lado. En cambio en el hospital, los chicos dejaron a Yugi junto a Mana mientras ellos iban a comer y ver como estaban Tea y Minerva.

-Faraón-Atem la miro-usted y el mini Atem aún no han-él negó con la cabeza-Me alegro, aún tengo tiempo con mi mejor amigo antes de que eso pase.

-Mana-la castaña bajo la mirada-¿Qué ocurre?.

-Es que creí que Mahad, tú y yo estaríamos juntos para siempre y veo que otra vez nos separaremos-sus sollozos se escucharon en todo el cuarto-No quiero separarme de ustedes, pero tampoco quiero que sigas dividido-miro a su amigo que la miraba con pena-Quiero que vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes.

-Mana-Atem iba a abrazar a su amiga, pero en ese momento alguien abre la puerta-¿Tea?-la aludida se queda en la puerta mirándolos sin decir nada.

-Yugi, Mana. Me alegra ver que ya te encuentras mejor-la castaña se sentía rara, no sabía porque, pero ver a esos dos juntos no le gustaba-Nos preocupaste mucho.

-Eh, bueno, no era mi intención, bueno, nuestra intención-Tea lo mira confundida-Es que no soy Yugi, soy Atem.

-¿Faraón?-la castaña se lleva la mano a la boca- _(¿Cómo pude confundirlos?)._ Perdón, Faraón, no sabía que tú estabas aquí. ¿Dónde está Yugi?-Atem miro el amuleto que traía en su mano derecha y esté brillo.

-Aquí estoy-Yugi veía a una sorprendida Tea-Es bueno volver a verte, Tea y en otras circunstancias-sonrió a lo que la castaña iba a abrazarlo, pero la puerta vuelve a abrirse y golpea a Tea mandándola al suelo-¡Tea!-Yugi va hacia su amiga, pero alguien lo abraza y lo aleja.

-¿Eh?. ¿Quién es esa?-Mana veía como una niña rubia y de extraña ropa abrazaba al mini Atem.

-¡Yugi!-la rubia tenía atrapado a Yugi entre ella y la pared-Me tenías tan preocupada.

-R-Rebecca-el tricolor se encontraba muy nervioso y sonrojado. La rubia lo miro a los ojos-¿Qué haces aquí?-pero Rebecca se molestó.

-¡¿Por qué no me avisaste que regresarías a Japón?!-Yugi se puso más nervioso al tener a Rebecca tan cercas de él-Cuando llegue al hotel para darte la sorpresa, resulta que yo fui la sorprendida al ver que no estabas y más al llegar aquí y enterarme que estabas en el hospital.

-Rebecca es que han pasado muchas cosas-Yugi vio que una sombra negra se alzaba sobre su amiga-¡Ah!.

-¡REBECCA!-la rubia voltea y ver a una muy furiosa Tea.

-Ah, sí, buenas noches-la rubia tomo a Yugi del brazo y lo hizo regresar a la cama-Y tú, no deberías estar levantado-Yugi se subió a la cama y fue cobijado por Rebecca.

-¡Uy!-Tea se desespera y toma del brazo a Rebecca-¡¿Buenas noches?!-Rebecca no se inmuto y tomo una almohada que estaba en una silla y la coloco detrás de Yugi.

-No te preocupes, mi querido Yugi, yo te cuidare mientras sigas convaleciente-tanto Mana como Tea veían furiosas a aquella rubia.

-¡Ya llego la comida, Yugi!-Joey entro al ver la puerta abierta y traía en su mano una bolsa café-Una gran hamburguesa para….-luego vio a las tres chicas sobre su amigo.

-¡Joey!. ¡Auxilio!-Yugi estaba siendo estirado por las tres chicas. Mana tiraba de su pies mientras que Rebecca y Tea tiraban de sus brazos.

-¡Aléjate de Mí Yugi!-Rebecca tira del brazo derecho de Yugi y veía con rabia a Tea.

-¡No es Tú Yugi!-pero la castaña no se quedaba atrás y le saco la lengua.

-¡¿Cuál Yugi?!-Mana no se quedaba atrás y seguía tirando a Yugi de las piernas-¡Él es Atem!.

-Eso sí son amores que matan-el rubio veía la escena sin dejar de reírse-ja, ja, ja, ja.

-¡Ya suéltenme, por favor!-Yugi sentía que su cuerpo se partiría por culpa de esas mujeres.

Continuará….


	13. Chapter 13

**¡Yu-Gi-Oh!: El último duelo**

Capítulo 13

Ya en la noche y teniendo a Joey para protegerlo de las mujeres que lo querían matar por sus "supuestos" derechos sobre él y Atem. Yugi decide finalizar su plática con el Faraón. Aún no le quedaba en claro porque regreso al mundo mortal sí se suponía que ya debería estar descansando con los suyos y aparte de eso, necesitaba aún amigo para hablar sobre lo que paso con su abuelo.

-Oh, sí, hay mucho Joey para todas-el rubio se encontraba dormido sobre el borde la cama de Yugi. El tricolor río en voz baja por lo que decía su amigo. Con cuidado, Yugi se levantó.

-¿Faraón?-Yugi miro su amuleto que brillo un poco-¿Estás despierto?-no tardo mucho la repuesta ya que tenía al Faraón frente a él-Lamento despertarte a esta hora.

-No te preocupes, no estaba dormido-Atem mantenía los brazos cruzados mientras escuchaba una que otra risa de Joey-Creo saber de lo que quieres hablar conmigo, Yugi-su amigo lo miro sorprendido-Es un caos tu mente ahora.

-Perdón-agacho la mirada, estaba destrozado por la muerte de su abuelo y con lo que pasaba a su alrededor-Sabes, estaba preparado para algo así, pero nunca de esta forma.

-Lo sé-suspiro y desvió la mirada-Shimon era un gran amigo y mi leal consejero-Yugi lo miro confundido-Es una pérdida irreparable para ambos.

-¿Shimon?-Atem lo miro seriamente-¿quién es Shimon?.

-Shimon era mi consejero cuando goberné en Egipto-Atem comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y Yugi lo siguió-Era la mano derecha de mi padre y también un poseedor de un artículo milenario-Atem traspaso la puerta.

-Espérame-Yugi abrió la puerta y la cerró con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Joey.

En el pasillo, todo el mundo estaba dormido, incluso las enfermeras de guardia estaban en sus lugares dormitando. Atem se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas que había fuera del cuarto de Yugi. El tricolor se sentó a su derecha para seguir con la plática.

-Yugi, no tuvimos tiempo para hablar sobre lo que ocurrió hace dos años-miro a su compañero que desvió la mirada triste-Sé que por eso dudaste en la tarde.

-Como te dije, eres el mismo por fuera, pero por dentro eres diferente-Atem sonrió tristemente-También debes de sentir lo mismo respecto a mí y no te culpo. Las personas cambian y eso es normal.

-Un poco-fijo su vista al piso-Cuando reviví mi pasado, todo era confusión para mí, Yugi. Tú no estabas, me encontraba en un lugar completamente desconocido para mí con personas que no conocía, pero que eran idénticas a las que conocí en tu mundo.

-Sí-Yugi río un poco-También me asuste cuando vi a Seto en tus memorias.

-Y una de esas personas que me sorprendieron fue Shimon-Yugi lo miro-Sí, Yugi. Shimon resulto ser tu abuelo.

-¿Mi abuelito?.

-Sí, pero en una vida pasada. No me preguntes cosas de cómo era porque yo mismo no lo recuerdo. Sólo recuerdo a Shimon en las memorias que recupere en mi enfrentamiento contra Zorc y algunos pocos recuerdos que tengo de mi niñez-Atem miro a Yugi-Por eso estoy aquí, Yugi.

-Entonces no recuperaste todos tus recuerdos-Atem negó-Será difícil ayudarte sin los artículos del milenio y con la tumba destruida.

-No, Yugi, yo no necesito esa magia para recuperar esos recuerdos.

-¿Ah, no?. ¿Entonces?-Atem se puso de pie y dio dos pasos-¿Qué pasa?.

-Yugi, antes de llegar a esté mundo, Shimon me revelo algo que ahora pongo en duda por lo que paso-volteo a ver a su amigo que estaba muy confundido-Algo que cambiara nuestras vidas sí se llega acabo.

-Sea lo que sea trataremos de arreglarlo.

-Yugi, la razón por la que tú y yo fuimos unidos por el Rompecabezas del Milenio no fue porque tú necesitaras de mí sino que fue por otro propósito que no se revelo hasta ahora-Yugi se paró y dio un paso-No es una coincidencia que tú y yo nos parezcamos tanto y que usemos las mismas estrategias de pelea en nuestros duelo, y que el Mago Oscuro obedezca tus ordenes como lo hacía conmigo en el pasado.

-Dime, ¿Cuál es esa razón?-Atem suspiro y tardo unos minutos en volver a hablar.

-Yugi, tú y yo somos….la misma persona-Yugi sólo dijo un leve ¿Eh?-Sí, Yugi, tú y yo fuimos uno en el pasado.

-¿Qué dices?. ¿Qué tú y yo somos?-Atem asintió y a su mente llegaron esos sueños que tuvo hace días-Eso no puede ser cierto. Es verdad que nos parecemos y en los duelos tenemos casi las mismas estrategias, pero que tú y yo seamos uno, es imposible. No, estás equivocado.

-Yo también pensaba como tú. Somos tan diferentes por dentro que pensar que fuimos uno me es difícil de aceptar, pero piénsalo. Tu abuelo salió vivo de mi tumba con el Rompecabezas del Milenio en sus manos, algo que nadie había podido hacer en miles de años. Después, un chico como tú, carente de amistades, humillado y agredido por los demás, pudo armar el Rompecabezas. Son demasiadas coincidencias, Yugi.

-E-Es…i-imposible-Yugi le da la espalda al Faraón-Por más que me digas eso, no puedo aceptar que fui tú en una vida pasada.

-Y la razón por la cual no recuerdo nada sobre mi niñez es porque mis recuerdos quedaron sellados en mi otra alma-puso su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Yugi que lo miro de reojo-Cuando sellé mi alma en el Rompecabezas para evitar que Zorc fuera liberado una vez más, algo salió mal con el hechizo. Tal vez una parte de mí no era compatible con las energías oscuras que dieron origen a los artículos. Esa alma regreso a mi cuerpo dónde finalmente murió.

-Quieres decir que yo…-Atem quitó su mano.

-Sí, Yugi. Mi otra alma regreso a esté mundo y nació bajo el nombre de Yugi Moto. Para lograr que mi alma por fin descanse es necesario que se vuelva una.

-Eso quiere decir que…-Yugi miro a Atem-tú y yo…

-Sí. Uno de nosotros va a desaparecer de esté mundo-Yugi dio un paso hacia atrás aterrado por lo que su amigo le decía-Lamento decirte esto en un momento tan difícil para ti, pero tampoco podía callarlo más.

-Esto no puede estar pasando-el tricolor se sentó en las sillas, sus piernas temblaban-Debe de ser una broma de mal gusto.

-Yugi-Atem se acercó pero Yugi puso sus manos sobre su rostro-Escúchame por favor, Yugi.

-Yo creí que cuando recuperaras tú memoria y te venciera en un duelo mi vida volvería a la normalidad. Qué Joey, Tea y Tristán, tendríamos una vida normal.

-Lo siento si te estoy haciendo sufrir con lo que te digo. La verdad es que tampoco me agrada la idea de que tú y yo seamos una persona. Tú eres mi mejor amigo, Yugi. Desde que te conocí fuiste el único que me ha entendido-Yugi bajo un poco sus manos para verlo-que conoce cada gesto que hago. Perdonaste cada uno de mis errores, incluso cuando tu vida peligraba. Arriesgaste tu vida para descifrar mi pasado y es por eso que aún seguimos aquí. No me imagino el no verte, Yugi. He extrañado las conversaciones que teníamos, tu apoyo y tu comprensión. Como te dije antes, sin tu luz no puedo estar tranquilo.

- _(Yami, Atem. No importa que nombre tengas o como te llamen, ya sea Yugi o Faraón. Sigues siendo el mismo sin importar tus recuerdos. Fui un tonto al desconfiar de ti. Sigues siendo mi amigo, el espíritu que me dio el valor necesario para afrontar mi vida sólo y que me enseño que no importa que magia sea, la amistad y la familia son el poder más grande que hay.)_ Yami-Atem lo miro sorprendido porque lo llamo por su anterior nombre-cuando empezamos esté viaje juntos me puse como meta superarte y lo logre en el duelo que tuvimos. Ahora siento que vuelvo al mismo lugar en el que empecé. Perdóname por no apoyarte durante tu juego, fui un mal amigo. Yo también hice cosas que pusieron en peligro tu existencia. Yo tampoco puedo estar tranquilo sin tu valor y tu apoyo cuando las cosas se ponen peligrosas. También te necesito a mi lado.

Una tormenta volvió a azotar la ciudad aunque está sí estaba prevista. En la casa de Tea, la castaña se encontraba en su cuarto pensando en el Faraón. ¿Por qué había regresado?, ¿Qué nuevos problemas tendrán que pasar sus amigos y ellas para ser felices?.

-Atem..-cerró los ojos para poder ver la cara de su amor imposible-¿Qué nuevo mal está detrás de ti?. Me fue muy doloroso superar tu partida, pero más doloroso fue verte hoy-volvió a abrir sus ojos azules-Atem….¿por fin tendré la oportunidad de conocerte mejor?. ¿Sabré quién eres en realidad ahora que ya recordaste tu pasado?.

Era una noche en la cual nadie podía dormir, excepto Joey, él sí se puede dormir aún con una guerra a lado de él. La noche pasaba con los truenos y la lluvia. Seto se encontraba en su cuarto, trataba de recordar lo que paso en la tarde en las arenas de duelo.

-¿Cómo conseguí ganar ese juego?. No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando-a su mente llegó el sueño que tuvo hace algunas noches- _(¿Será cierto?...Ese hombre está dentro de mí)_ -el castaño se llevó su mano derecha a su pecho, pero un objeto que colgaba de su cuello impidió el contacto-Es…-tomo lo que parecía una carta de duelo de monstruos- _(Mokuba)_ -abrió la carta y en ella estaba una foto de su hermano cuando era pequeño y jugaban ajedrez- _(Sí en realidad esto es otro juego oscuro….Mokuba no debe estar aquí, sería muy peligroso. Jamás me perdonaría que le pasara algo a mi hermano)._

La tormenta no dejaba dormir a una nerviosa Mana que se encontraba hospedada en la casa de Yugi. Tristán había dejado a Minerva y a ella. El lugar le era muy raro y no se sentía cómoda.

-No puedo-se enderezó-por más que trato de dormir no puedo.

Mana se queda observando la ventana, la lluvia golpeaba la ventana tan fuerte y los truenos no paraban. Minerva se percató que aquella rara chica no estaba dormida así que decidió hacerle plática.

-Tu nombre es Mana, ¿cierto?-Mana volteo a verla. La peliazul se encontraba en la cama del lado derecho-¿Dé dónde conoces al mi maestro?.

-¿Tu maestro?-la niña se levantó y se sentó en el borde de su cama-¿Te refieres al mini Atem?. Bueno, ya no está tan chaparrito.

-¿Atem?, ¿Quién es Atem?.

-Es cierto-noto la cara de confusión de la niña-Bueno, Atem es mi mejor amigo y también de tu maestro.

-Vaya, mi maestro es muy social. Creo que jamás acabare de conocer a todos sus amigos-volteo su mirada al piso-Cuando estábamos en Grecia siempre se la pasaba en las ruinas, sólo platicaba conmigo y nada más.

-¿Lo quieres mucho, verdad?-Minerva la miro y asintió-Mini Atem es muy afortunado. No sólo te tiene a ti, también a ese chica rubia y Tea-aunque su tono amistoso cambio a uno más molesto.

-La Señorita Rebecca es una chica muy atenta y cariñosa con mi maestro. Una vez fue a visitarlo y no me cayó muy bien, pero al ver que ella también buscaba el bienestar de mi maestro nos volvimos las mejores amigas y también cómplices-Minerva le giñó un ojo a Minerva-Cuando supe que el Señor Moto dejo el hotel deje un recado para ella diciéndole donde estábamos. Me alegra que esté aquí. Mi maestro tenía una mirada triste cuando lo conocí a pesar de que siempre sonreía y se le veía feliz.

-Atem también, jamás fue feliz separándose de su mejor amigo-mira el techo recordando algo del pasado que no la dejaba desde la tarde.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una pequeña Mana regreso al palacio para regresar la capa y el arete a la persona que lloraba en la noche afuera del pueblo. Busco por todo el palacio a la persona y trato de que Mahad no la viera, aún se sentía triste por dejarlo. Mana llegó a una enorme biblioteca, era el último lugar que no había revisado.

-Espero que se encuentre en esté lugar-Mana veía los papiros enrollados sobre unos estantes de madera-Cuantas cosas hay aquí.

-¿Qué haces en esté lugar?-Mana volteo y vio ante ella a un hombre ya entrado en edad con varios pergaminos en sus manos-¿Quién te dejo entrar aquí?.

-B-bueno, yo-Mana apretó más la capa que traía en sus manos por el miedo que sentía-Por favor, por lo que más quiera.

-¿Eh?-la niña se abrazó a sus piernas llorando-¿Qué haces?.

-No me vaya a delatar con el Sacerdote Seth, por favor. Yo solamente…-Mana alza la vista y le muestra la capa al hombre que se sorprende-vine a devolver esto.

-Levántate-la niña se paró aún con lágrimas en los ojos-Sígueme.

Salieron de la biblioteca y caminaron por varios pasillos. Los sirvientes del palacio hacían inclinaciones mientras el hombre pasaba. Se detuvieron en un jardín muy bonito que daba hacia el Valle de los Reyes.

-Creo que esa es la persona que buscabas-la niña se detuvo a su lado.

-Pero sí es..-los ojos de Mana reconocieron al joven Príncipe que la salvo hace tiempo junto con Mahad.

-El joven Príncipe Atem se siente muy triste, no tiene mucho amigos que digamos-Mana lo miro pero él veía a Atem sentado en el jardín-y tampoco su forma de ser ayuda mucho. Desde hace tiempo ha tendido a salirse en las noches y eso pone furioso a su padre, el Faraón.

-El lloraba-el hombre la miro sorprendido-lloraba mucho. ¿Qué le paso?. ¿Quién lo hirió de esta manera para que sea un niño tan triste?.

-Será mejor que le entregues sus cosas-suspiro y comenzó a caminar dejando a la niña sin respuesta.

Atem se encontraba leyendo un papiro aunque su mente se encontraba en otro lugar. Mana se fue acercando lentamente al tricolor que no sintió su presencia.

- _(Será mejor que deje esto aquí. Sí el Sacerdote Seth me descubre, de seguro mandara a matar a Mahad y a mí. Yo no quiero que Mahad y su familia tengan problemas por mi culpa)-_ sin hacer mucho ruido, Mana dejo la capa detrás de Atem y el arete arriba de ella- _(No te conozco, pero deseo que tu tristeza se vaya con él tiempo, Príncipe)-_ Mana se dirigió hacia la entrada del jardín para salir.

-Qué aburrido es esto y Shimon que no regresa-Atem se pone de pie y gira-¿eh?-ante sus pies se encontraba su capa y un arete-¿Qué hace mi capa aquí?. Estoy seguro que…

En los pasillos, Mana trataba de sortear a los guardias, no quería más problemas. Los guardias se movieron de su lugar y eso Mana lo aprovecharía para irse.

-Bien-pero algo la detuvo-Uh-al voltear ve al Príncipe con su capa en manos-¡Príncipe!-Mana da un paso atrás sorprendida.

-Fui lo suficientemente claro cuando te dije que no regresaras al palacio-Mana agacho la mirada-Sí Seth te vuelve a ver aquí, tu amigo y tú no saldrán con vida. ¿Acaso no te importa su vida?.

-¡Claro que me importa!-Mana rompió en llanto y miro a Atem que la miraba sorprendido-Pero no me podía ir sin devolverte eso-apuntó con dedo índice la capa.

-Debiste dejarla en ese lugar-Atem se giró para no ver a la niña-Esta capa sólo me trae malos recuerdos.

-¿Qué te paso, Príncipe?. ¿Qué te hicieron para transformarte en un niño triste y sin amigos?.

-Amigos, esa palabra está prohibida-Atem le aventó la capa a Mana que cayó a los pies de está-Es mejor no tenerlos.

-¡¿Qué dices?!-la mirada de Atem era muy fría, jamás había visto a una persona tan vacía-Los amigos son un tesoro invaluable. Son la familia que uno escoge, son esas personas que te apoyan y te dan su cariño incondicionalmente-Mana recoge la capa.

-Deja de decir eso y vete, no quiero volver a verte-Atem se gira y se va dejando a Mana mirándolo con pena.

En la noche, en la habitación del Príncipe, Atem se encontraba en su balcón viendo el cielo. Quería escapar de nuevo, pero Shimon había redoblado la vigilancia y no le quedo más que quedarse en su jaula. Se sentía prisionero en ella, no tenía amigos y las personas que laboraban ahí ni siquiera lo miraban por miedo a que Seth los matara. Sólo Shimon y la corte Milenaria podían verlo a los ojos y hablarle.

-Cómo quisiera que todo volviera a ser como antes-una solitaria lágrima rodo por su mejilla y cayó al piso-Desearía estar con ustedes y con mi madre. Me siento muy sólo.

-No estás sólo-Atem abrió los ojos al sentir que alguien lo abrazaba por detrás-jamás digas que estás sólo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Atem reconoció la voz de aquella niña que lo vio llorando en la noche-Te dije que te marcharas.

-No podía irme al verte tan triste-Mana abrió sus ojos-Sé que no me conoces y yo tampoco te conozco, pero no me gusta ver a la gente llorar. Ayer que te escuche llorando, me dolió mucho. No sé qué te hicieron tus amigos en el pasado, pero yo te aseguro que no te dejare.

-Ellos dijeron lo mismo-Atem cerró los ojos-Prometieron que jamás nos separaríamos. Jono dijo que siempre estaría a mi lado.

-Pues yo no soy el tipo de personas que se rinde fácilmente-Mana se despega de Atem y hace que voltee a verla-Yo siempre estaré ahí para sacarte una sonrisa, aunque parezca difícil-Mana saca la capa y se la pone a Atem-Seremos como uña y mugre, nunca nos separaremos.

-No lo sé-desvió la mirada-la verdad, sólo he tenido una amiga y también se fue-pero Mana tomo sus manos y sonreía.

-Te digo que aquí estoy yo. Siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase-Mana lo abrazo y Atem se sonrojo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- _(Desde ese día, Atem fue otro. Jamás nos separamos y aprendimos a usar la magia con el maestro Mahad.)-_ Minerva miraba a Mana que se quedó callada por varios minutos.

-¿Tú conoces a ese amigo misterioso de mi maestro?-la castaña la miro-Nadie me dice nada acerca de ese amigo y yo quiero conocerlo. Mi maestro me ha hablado maravillas de él, pero también-agacho la mirada-pude ver que lo lastimo. Cuando hablaba del maestro Joey siempre era alegre y reía, pero cuando hablábamos de ese amigo, el maestro Yugi siempre tenía una mirada triste, vacía, no sé cómo explicarlo. A él le dolía mucho hablar sobre esa persona, sonreía cuando me contaba sus aventuras, pero también se entristecía y dejaba el relato a medias.

-Ya veo-Minerva la miro esperando una respuesta-También a él le pasa lo mismo, aunque no lo dijera. Atem no era el mismo que yo conocí. Podía ver en sus ojos que algo le faltaba para ser feliz y ese algo era Yugi, el mini Atem. Mi amigo le tomo mucho cariño, se podría decir que eran como hermanos-pero la castaña sabía que no era por eso sino que ambos eran una sola persona-La separación fue dura, convivieron mucho tiempo y vivieron muchas cosas juntos, buenas y malas.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué abandono a mi maestro?.

-Es algo muy complicado, pequeña-Mana puso una mano en la cabeza de la niña que hizo un puchero-hasta a mí me cuesta a veces entenderlo.

-¿Por eso te peleaste con Tea y la señorita Rebecca?-Mana quito la mano y su rostro cambio de amable a uno muy enojado-¿Dije algo malo?-Minerva se apartó de la castaña por su seguridad.

-Esas dos-de sólo recordar lo que paso en la tarde que fue a ver a su amigo-¡¿Qué se creen?!.

-Me dan miedo.

En el hospital, Yugi esperaba paciente la respuesta de su _Otro Yo_. Yami se le quedaba viendo y esbozo una sonrisa para tranquilizar a su ex protegido. Tomo su mano derecha, dónde descansaba el amuleto que Ishizu había hecho para Yugi.

-Acompáñame, Yugi-el tricolor miro la mano que Atem tenía atrapada en la suya-Quiero mostrarte algo que encontré en mi mente, pero debido a lo que paso en Ciudad Batallas, Dartz y otras cosas más, ya no pude decirte. ¿Vamos?.

-De acuerdo-fijo sus ojos en Atem que sonrió aún más. El amuleto comenzó a brillar y eso hizo que las enfermeras se dieran cuenta que Yugi se encontraba tirado en el piso.

Yugi se sentía feliz de poder entrar de nuevo a la mente de su amigo, debía admitir que extrañaba visitarlo y hablar con él de muchas cosas. Cuando llegaron, Yugi se sorprendió que aquel lugar que antes eran puertas y escaleras ahora era una enorme habitación digna de un Faraón.

-Vaya, jamás creí que esto cambiaría con tan sólo recuperar tus memorias-Atem miraba al igual que Yugi su cámara mental. Era cierto, ya no era un lugar confuso-Ahora que estudio arqueología me da mucha alegría y curiosidad tu mente, Yami.

-La verdad, es la primera vez que veo mi mente, Yugi-el tricolor lo miro-Sabes que la mente se adapta según las situaciones y como tú y yo ya no estábamos juntos era imposible que viera algo así.

-Ya veo. ¿Y a qué vinimos aquí?-Atem le señalo con su dedo índice una puerta que estaba al fondo-¿Me trajiste a ver una puerta?-Yugi se veía decepcionado. Atem comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta y él lo siguió-¿Qué hay detrás de esa puerta?-cuando llegaron, Atem se hizo a un lado.

-No lo sé-dijo serio y eso preocupo a Yugi-cuando la quise abrir no pude. Tarde mucho para encontrarla ya que siempre se perdía, es como si no quisiera revelarme a mí su contenido.

-¿Pero cómo?-Yugi se acercó más a la puerta-Es tú mente, tu puedes acceder a todo-Atem negó.

-No a todo. Abre la puerta, Yugi-el aludido lo miro-Creo que lo que hay ahí dentro sólo puede verlo una persona y creo saber quién es esa persona, tú.

-¡¿Y-Yo?!.

-Sí. Abre esa puerta y saldremos de dudas-Yugi miro el picaporte de la puerta. Tenía miedo de lo que hubiera ahí dentro-Está bien…lo haré-puso su mano y giro suavemente aquel pedazo de metal.

Yugi se sorprendió al ver que detrás de esa puerta había una pequeña cuna vacía en una enorme y muy bien decorada habitación. Atem se puso detrás de él sin hacer ruido.

-Ves eso, Yami. ¿Qué hace una cuna en esté lugar?-Yugi giro para ver su amigo, esté le miraba muy serio tanto que le dio un poco de miedo-Es cierto, te he estado llamando Yami. Te dije que me costaría mucho trabajo decirte por tu nombre-rasco con su mano derecha su cabeza-Atem, ¿Qué hace una cuna en tu mente?.

-Creo que tú lo sabes-dijo seria y fríamente el tricolor-Yo no vi más que oscuridad en ese lugar. Lo que hay ahí dentro no puedo verlo, pero tú sí.

-A-Atem, me estás asustando-Atem dio un paso para estar cerca de él. Puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-Perdóname, Yugi-sin más, Atem aventó a Yugi a aquel lugar. El tricolor caía lentamente en la oscuridad viendo a Atem con sorpresa y al mismo tiempo decepcionado-Es lo mejor-tomo el picaporte y cerró la puerta-Será mejor que vuelva.

Continuará….


	14. Chapter 14

**¡Yu-Gi-Oh!: El último duelo**

Capítulo 14

En otro lugar, miles de años atrás, un pequeño tricolor corría en los jardines del Palacio. Por su forma de vestir y por lo accesorios que lucía, el pequeño debía ser hijo de una importante familia egipcia.

-Hasta que pude deshacerme de Shimon-suspiro aliviado de dejar a esa persona atrás-Príncipe esto, Príncipe aquello, Príncipe lo otro-se revolvió su pelo con sus manos harto de escuchar las mismas palabras todos los días-A veces quisiera ser un simple niño sin tantas obligaciones.

-¡Príncipe!-al escuchar la voz, el niño se asustó y escondió más su cabeza para que no lo descubriera-Sé que estás aquí, Príncipe, será mejor que salgas o te irá peor.

- _(¿Peor?. Deberían decirle a Shimon que sus clases son las peores)_ -se asomó un poco para ver a su maestro buscándolo en todo el jardín con unos pergaminos en manos-Como desearía tener amigos con los cuales divertirme.

-Hijo, ¿Qué haces?-al escuchar la dulce voz que le hablaba, el pequeño tricolor giro-¿No estarás huyendo de tus clases, verdad?.

-Eh…bueno-agachó la mirada avergonzado-Madre, es que las clases con Shimon son aburridas y más cuando me habla con acertijos y eso.

-Atem-la miro extrañado, algo le decía que así no se llamaba-en un futuro tú sucederás a tu padre y Egipto necesita un heredero preparado para resolver sus problemas.

-Pero, Mamá, a veces desearía ser un niño normal y jugar como los niños esclavos que se encuentran al otro lado del muro-su madre lo miro seriamente. Sus ojos amatistas se clavaron en los suyos-Lo siento, regresaré con Shimon.

-Espera, hijo. ¿Crees que los niños detrás de ese muro son felices?-el tricolor asintió-Bueno, hay sólo una manera de comprobar tu teoría-le extendió la mano-Vamos a ver a esos niños.

-¿Enserio?-su madre asintió, pero llevo su dedo índice a los labios.

-Sólo no le digas a tu padre, no le gusta que salgamos sin escoltas. Si llegásemos al pueblo con los guardias de seguro no verías la verdad-su hijo tomo su mano-Vamos al Palacio por nuestras capas.

El pequeño Príncipe junto a su madre tomaron sus respectivas capas y salieron del Palacio sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Llegaron al pueblo, el tricolor miraba todo con asombro, era la primera vez que iba al pueblo y nadie se arrodillaba ante él o alejaban la mirada ante su presencia.

-Bien, hijo-soltó la mano de su pequeño-cercas de aquí hay una pequeña plaza, ahí encontraras a los niños que tanto envidias.

-¿Sólo?-su madre asintió, era la primera vez que lo dejaban sólo-Esta bien-iba a paso lento, estaba muy nervioso y asustado.

Cuando llegó a la pequeña plaza, Atem esperaba ver el lugar repleto de niños jugando, pero nada, estaba completamente vacía. Camino un poco más para asegurarse que la plaza se encontraba vacía.

-Tal vez hoy no quisieron jugar-tenía miedo que su teoría fuera incorrecta-Esperare un poco más-fue hacia una pequeña jardinera y se sentó bajo un árbol-De seguro están desayunando.

-¡Eres una tonta!-Atem se paró al escuchar los gritos-¡¿Sabes lo que trabaje para comprarme estas sandalias?.

-Perdón, no era mi intención-decía la castaña de ojos azules y piel morena-Si quieres yo puedo lavarlas para que se le quiten las manchas.

-¡Cállate!-le dio una bofetada que hizo que la niña cayera al piso-¡Sí te dejo que las laves de seguro las echarías a perder!.

-¡Deténganse!-aquel niño lo miro-No le pegues-se acercó a la niña que aún seguía en el suelo.

-Vaya, Teana, ya salió otro defensor tuyo-se cruzó de brazos mientas veía la tricolor que examinaba a la castaña-Sí tanto deseas proteger a esta tonta-tomo al pequeño de su ropa y lo empezó a golpear en el estómago.

-¡Agh!-Atem sentía como el poco aire que le quedaba abandonaba su cuerpo por los golpes del niño que lo tenía tomado del cuello.

-Déjalo…-la castaña trato de pararse, pero no pudo-Por favor….detente.

-¡Y esto es para que no vuelvas a entrometerte!-un último golpe en el estómago hizo que tricolor escupiera sangre y lo manchara-¡¿Qué?!-sin pensarlo soltó al pequeño y vio que su ropa estaba manchada-¡Me manchaste!-al ver que el tricolor aún se quejaba del dolor preparo su pierna derecha para darle el golpe final.

-¡ALTO!-Atem pudo ver como aquel chico era derribado por un niño rubio-¡Ya te había advertido sí te metías con uno de mis amigos!-sin esperar a que el pelinegro reaccionara, el rubio comenzó a darle golpes en la cara.

-¡Teana!. ¿Te encuentras bien?-las castaña abrió los ojos para toparse con un niño de su edad con peinado en punta-Perdona que no hayamos llegado a tiempo.

-No te preocupes por mí, ese chico-ambos castaños miraron a un tricolor en el suelo-Él intento ayudarme y también fue golpeado. Por favor, Honda, ayúdalo.

-Sí, lo haremos-recostó a la castaña en el suelo-Ahorita vuelvo.

-¡Y esto te enseñara a no meterte con mi amiga!-el último golpe que dio fue directo a la cara del pelinegro que cayó inconsciente-Malvado-el rubio se limpió las manos en su túnica y fue hacia su amiga-Teana, Teana.

-Jono…gracias por venir-el rubio la ayudo a pararse y la cargo-No sé qué haría sin ti y sin Honda.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien-Jono volteo a ver a su amigo que venía cargando a alguien-¿A quién trae Honda?.

-Ese niño trato de defenderme y también fue golpeado-la castaña cerró los ojos-Necesitamos ayudarlo.

-No te preocupes-miro a Teana de reojo

-Listo, vámonos-sus amigos asintieron y dejaron la plaza.

- _(¿Por qué lo hiciste…?)-_ en la mente inconsciente del tricolor se escuchaba su voz pidiendo explicación a algo que no sabía que era- _(Yo confiaba en ti….¿porque me traicionaste?)._

En el hospital, Atem fue atendido por las enfermeras al encontrarlo desmayado en el pasillo, era tanta la atención de las mujeres que el Faraón se sentía incómodo.

-Les aseguro que me encuentro bien, sólo fue un leve desmayo-pero ella le metió un termómetro en la boca.

-¡Silencio!-el tricolor la miro con miedo y comenzó a sudar-Nuestras políticas son cuidar de nuestros pacientes hasta que mejoren y un desmayo no hay que pasarlo por alto.

-¿Por qué tanto escándalo?-Joey abrió la puerta-¿No ven que hay alguien enfermo que trata de descansar?.

-Así que tú eres el responsable de este chico-una de las enfermeras se acercó al rubio que aún seguía adormilado-¡¿Cómo es posible que te hayas dormido?!.

-¿Eh?-el rubio miro las sillas que se encontraban fuera del cuarto y vio a su amigo con un termómetro en la boca y rodeado de hermosas enfermeras-Vaya, Yugi, que bueno que has seguido mis consejos después de todo.

-¿Uh?. Joeyd….nod esd lod qued túd piensasd-decía el Faraón con dificultad.

-Primero Mana, Tea y Rebecca ahora estás tres hermosas enfermeras-río-Eres todo un Don Juan.

-Joeyd-las mejillas de Atem se tornaron rojas y vio como las enfermeras que lo acompañaban iban hacia su compañera.

-Con que mucha risa, ¿no?-el rubio las miro sin comprender-Entonces….

En la sala de espera del hospital, Joey fue sacado de la oreja por las enfermeras, no sabía porque lo trataban de esa forma. Mientras que Atem volvió a la cama y le fue peor que a Joey.

-Enserio…ya me encuentro mejor-sus ojos amatistas veían como el líquido salía de la punta de la jeringa-No necesito eso.

-Señor Moto, sólo será un piquetito-la enfermera vio a su compañera y esta volteo a Atem-Bien, ahí vamos-con su mirada vista en su objetivo, acerco la jeringa.

-¡No, estoy bien!-pero las mujeres no lo escucharon y sintió el frío líquido en su retaguardia. Sus ojos se cristalizaron de inmediato.

-Ahora puede llorar-la enfermera lo soltó de las muñecas.

-Kg, kg…-sus lágrimas estaban saliendo de sus ojos hasta que recordó algo-No….No….No llorare-y estás regresaron a su lugar de origen-No llorare.

-Buenas noches, Señor Moto-dijeron ambas mujeres al salir del cuarto.

-De seguro a Yugi le está yendo mejor que a mí-aun con las lágrimas amenazando con salir, Atem intento acomodarse en su cama pero-¡AH!

La noche paso volando después de ese incidente. Las chicas junto con Tristán, Serenity y Mai fueron a ver a Yugi y lo que encontraron fue a un dormido Joey en la sala de espera.

-Hermano, hermano, despierta-Joey abrió los ojos lentamente-¿Qué haces aquí?.

-¿No deberías estar con Yugi?-Rebecca esperaba una respuesta ya que Joey no la dejo cuidar a su amor anoche.

-Bueno…es que-Joey comenzó a jugar con sus dedos nerviosamente-me sacaron.

-¿Te sacaron?-dijo sorprendido el castaño-¿y porque te sacaron?.

-Bueno…es que...-el rubio miro que estaban Mana, Tea, Rebecca y por último Minerva esperando su respuesta-m-me…q-quede….d-dormido-Joey se cubrió con sus manos para protegerse de los golpes de sus amigas, pero nada, no había golpes.

-¿Te quedaste dormido?-Tea miro a su mejor amigo que las veía sorprendido.

-Eso quiere decir que…-Minerva corrió directo hacia el ascensor.

-¡¿Dejaste a mi Yugi sólo?!-estalló Rebecca causando que Joey se volviera a proteger.

-¡No era mi intención!. Las enfermeras me echaron como perro callejero…. Sáquese de perro…-en eso comenzó a hacer ruidito de perro llorando y arrepentido-No era mi intención dormirme.

-Entonces Kaiba siempre tuvo la razón-Mai atrajo la atención de todos-Eres un perro y no de los mejores que digamos.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?!-Joey se acercó a Mai.

Minerva llegó al cuarto donde se encontraba su convaleciente maestro. Al entrar encontró a un Yugi pensativo viendo la ventana. Al verlo parado sintió un gran alivio aunque otro sentimiento llegó, algo no andaba bien con él.

- _(Espero que puedas perdonarme, Yugi…pero es necesario que recuperes tus recuerdos. Sólo así podremos hacerle frente a esté mal y salvar al mundo)_ -llevo su mano izquierda a dónde estaba el amuleto que lo unía temporalmente al cuerpo de Yugi.

-¿Maestro?-Atem se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz, se giró para ver a una tímida Minerva en la entrada-¿Ya se encuentra mejor, maestro?.

- _(Es la niña que Seto traía en brazos cuando volví a ver a Yugi)_ -la niña corrió hacia él y lo abrazó llorando-Pero-Atem no sabía si corresponder al abrazó.

-Maestro, me alegra que esté bien-Minerva alzó la mirada para ver los ojos amatistas de Yugi-Me contaron que usted me salvo, le agradezco tanto, maestro.

-Eh, sí, de nada-Atem fijo su vista hacia la puerta para ver a sus amigos-¿Qué hacen todos aquí?.

-¡Yugi!-Rebecca corre para abrazar a su Yugi, pero algo o alguien la detiene-¿Eh?-miro a Tea que la tomaba de la blusa-¡Suéltame!.

-No, chiquita, no me volverás a ver la cara como ayer-Tea y Rebecca comenzaron a despedir chispas con sólo mirarse.

-¡Atem!-Mana aprovecho esto para lanzarse a los brazos de su amigo. Minerva esquivó a la castaña que ahora tenía atrapado a su maestro con sus piernas y brazos-Atem, me preocupaste mucho, Atem.

-¿Atem?-Minerva miraba confundida a Mana que se separaba de Yugi.

-Perdón por preocuparte, no era mi intención-Mana lo miro tiernamente y sonrió.

-Yugi, ¿ya te sientes mejor?-Mai se puso a lado de Mana-Ya has estado en el hospital en menos de una semana, eso no es bueno.

-Sí, ya estoy mejor, Mai, gracias-Atem se alegraba de ver a aquella rubia duelista que le ayudo en uno de los momentos más difíciles que paso junto a Yugi.

-Maestro-Minerva jalo la bata de Yugi atrayendo su mirada-¿Por qué te llaman Atem?, ¿es tú segundo nombre?.

El Faraón no sabía que decirle a esa niña que no conocía, pero tenía una relación con su compañero y amigo Yugi. En las memorias de Yugi, el pequeño tricolor despertaba después de la golpiza que recibió.

-¿Dónde estoy?-vio que todo se movía y que unos brazos lo sujetaban de las piernas.

-Ya despertaste-miro a la persona que le hablo, era un niño rubio más grande que él-Pronto llegaremos a mi casa para atenderte.

-¿Casa?-a la mente del tricolor llego la imagen de su madre-¡No!. Yo debo regresar, por favor, bájenme.

-¿Eh?-Honda se detuvo junto con Jono-¿A dónde?-miro de reojo al tricolor.

-Mi mamá debe estar muy preocupada por mí, por favor, bájenme-Honda miro a Jono-Por favor, me meteré en problemas sino regreso.

-No estamos muy lejos de la plaza-se acercó al tricolor-Nosotros debemos llevar a nuestra amiga para que la curen, no podemos acompañarte.

-No se preocupen, estaré bien-el rubio lo miro preocupado.

-Sí eso es lo que quieres-Honda se agacho para que el tricolor bajara de su espalda-Queríamos agradecerte por proteger a Teana de ese niño.

-No hice gran cosa-dice apeando, pero el castaño puso una mano en su hombro izquierdo.

-Claro que hiciste algo, le salvaste la vida a Teana. Sí no fuera por ti, ese maldito la hubiera matado a golpes.

-Estaremos en deuda contigo-Jono miro de reojo a Teana que seguía dormida-Ella es como nuestra hermana pequeña y nuestro deber es protegerla de quién sea.

-Y dinos, ¿cómo te llamas?-el tricolor lo miro-Queremos saber el nombre del niño que salvo a nuestra pequeña Teana.

-Mi nombre es…Atem. Siento no quedarme pero tengo que irme ya, adiós-Yugi se echó a correr en dirección contraria a la que iban.

-¿Atem?-Honda veía como el pequeño tricolor se perdía entre la gente.

-¿Pasa algo, Honda?-el castaño lo miro-¿Por qué tienes esa cara?.

-Es por lo que dijo ese niño-se cruzó de brazos-Dijo que su nombre es Atem, ¿cierto?-Jono asintió-Sólo conozco a un Atem y es…-tanto Jono como él abrieron los ojos como plato.

-¡EL PRÍNCIPE!-dijeron los dos a la vez.

Yugi atravesó la plaza hasta llegar al lugar en el que lo esperaba su madre. Esta al verlo casi se muere, su hijo estaba muy golpeado.

-¡¿Atem?!, ¿Qué te paso?-cuando el pequeño estuvo cercas se arrodillo y miro cada golpe que traía en el rostro-¿Quién te hizo esto?.

-Eh, bueno-Yugi no sabía si contarle o no lo que paso a su madre-Es que…

-Me cuentas cuando lleguemos al Palacio-tomo a su hijo de la mano y regresaron a su casa.

En la mansión Kaiba, Mokuba salía de aquel lugar al que llamaba hogar, la casa que compartía o compartió con su hermano. No podía creer que estuviera abandonando ese lugar y mucho menos de la forma en que se lo había pedido Seto. Aún le dolían sus palabras, pero lo que no lo dejaba en paz era el que ya no vería a su hermano en mucho tiempo y eso lo tenía destrozado.

-Ya está todo listo, señor Kaiba-Mokuba lo miro y asintió sin decir nada-Lo espero adentro del coche-el chofer tomo su lugar en el vehículo.

-Seto-Mokuba miro por última vez la casa-Cuídate….hermano-Mokuba abrió la puerta y subió al coche. Esté arranco sacándolo del único lugar en el cual se sentía seguro.

Seto miraba como Mokuba abandonaba la mansión. No quería estar lejos de él y más porque le había prometido que lo cuidaría, que siempre estarían juntos. Cuando perdió de vista el coche se despegó de la ventana para ver la habitación vacía de su hermano.

-Es lo mejor, Mokuba, no quiero arriesgarte-Seto recordó lo que paso con Pegasus, Ciudad Batallas y lo que vivió cuando el Faraón regreso al pasado para salvar al mundo del juego de lo oscuro-Tal vez me odies ahora, pero no pienso arriesgar tu seguridad, tu vida, no soportaría perderte-Seto miro el colgante en forma de carta de duelo de monstruos que yacía en su mano derecha-Perdóname, Mokuba.

Mientras más avanzaba el coche, el menor de los Kaiba no podía evitar derramar lágrimas por la impotencia, por la desilusión y por la pérdida. Mokuba veía el piso de aquel coche lujoso.

- _(Hermano…¿Por qué nunca me permites estar a tu lado?)_ -más lágrimas salían de sus ojos y caían en sus piernas- _(¿Por qué siempre me haces a un lado?)._

-No te preocupes, Mokuba-el aludido alzó la mirada-Volverás a reunirte con tu querido hermano…-el chofer se giró a ver a Mokuba-eso tenlo por seguro-su cara amable se convirtió en una demoniaca.

-¡¿Qué?!-Mokuba por instinto quiso alejarse, pero era inútil, su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes-¡Ah!. ¡No puedo moverme!.

-Vamos, Mokuba-el chofer dejo de manera para ir con Mokuba que lo miraba aterrado.

En el hospital, Atem estaba platicando calmadamente con sus amigos. Se sentía feliz de verlos y ver que no habían cambiado mucho, tal vez físicamente sí, pero seguían siendo los mismos que dejo atrás hace 2 años.

-Ya verán que Yugi y yo aplastaremos a quién sea en ese torneo-todos lo miraron con caras de que _Sí, claro, cómo no-_ Ya nadie me respeta-dice ofendido el rubio.

-¿Y cómo hacerlo?, al final Yugi siempre derrota al malo-Tristán miro a Joey que estaba muy molesto.

-¿Uh?-Atem dejo de ver a sus amigos y vio la venta- _(Está energía)._

Continuará….

Perdón por no actualizar, acabo de regresar a la escuela y eso hará que no tenga mucho tiempo para subir los siguientes capítulos.


End file.
